Coco
by deaudle
Summary: Bill Weasley did not recognize her across the nightclub, but his world would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

All of Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling. I am just playing.

Charlie Weasley came back to their table with four beers. He did not plan to fight his way through the crowd to get to the bar again anytime soon. Charlie hated crowds but how often did he get a chance to spend time with his big brother – the player of the family. The tips he could learn on women made the noisy evening worth it.

Bill took two of the bottles from Charlie – he smirked at the look on Charlie's face. There were more people in the club than Charlie probably sees in a year in Romania. Bill had to drag him out tonight, Charlie had just come home on a six-month sabbatical and they deserved some excitement. It had been nothing but family dinners since Charlie arrived last week.

Charlie looked around the crowd, "Is it always this crowded?" Bill nodded as he took another swig from his beer before he answered, "This is a quite Friday, usually the line to get in is around the corner and down the block." Charlie shrugged he did not get it; there were too many people here. There was not enough room, he felt as if he could not breathe.

Bill started to point out the people and the various scenes playing out on the dance floor. Bill pointed to a couple dancing close. "See that guy? Bet he is cheating on his wife and the girl he is with has no idea." Charlie watched the couple, "Why do you say that?" Bill answered, "Look…watch…every couple of seconds the bloke looks at the entrance. It's as if he is expecting someone to show up!" Charlie smiled, "Idiot, if I had that one in my arms I would not be looking anywhere but down." Bill nodded, "Fool!"

Charlie spotted the next scenario, "Look…by the bar! Gorgeous blonde – too gorgeous- the hands are too large…bet the bloke has no idea she is really a he!" Bill whipped his head around for a better view, "Look at 'it's" feet – never date a girl with feet bigger than you own…Rule #5." Charlie laughed, "I had forgotten about the Rules…what was Rule #1?" Bill look momentarily sad "Charlie you call yourself a Weasley…the shame…never forget the Weasley Rules for Women. Okay a quick review Rule #1 – no sex until the second date – waiting makes them think they are special. Rule #2 – Never believe it when they say they re on the potion – always cast a charm. Rule #3 – Always bring them to your place – never go to theirs – no husbands to walk in on you. Rule #4 – Make sure to give them a "_happy_" before you do – we are gentlemen after all. Rule #5 – never date a girl bigger than you – in any way. Finally, Rule #6 – only use the 'L' word in extreme emergencies.

Charlie laughed as Bill finished reciting the Weasley Rules. These rules were passed from brother to brother for years. Charlie looked around he missed his family – it was lonely hanging out with dragons all of the time. He thought, not for the first time, about moving home for good. Bill poked him in the ribs "Looks like a tornado brewing over by the stairs!" Charlie and Bill watched the back of a brown haired petite witch lift her hand and smack the face of the bloke who had grabbed her upper arm. Bill rose out of his chair as he watched the wizard throw his drink in the little spitfire's face. Both of the Weasley boys were half way across the dance floor by the time the wizard having grabbed the witch by both arms and shaking her like a rag doll. Charlie shouted over the pulsing dance music "You forgot Rule #7 – always be the knight that rescues the damsel in distress!"

Bill and Charlie were on either side of the witch with their wands drawn. "It is time for you to leave mate." Charlie spoke very slowly and made sure the wizard did not misunderstand. The abusive wizard dropped his hands and backed way from the swaying witch. The small figure between Charlie and Bill was swaying dangerously. Bill grabbed her by the waist as she looked up at him, "I think he put something in my drink." and she passed out. The wizard in question disapperated before Charlie could stun him. Charlie and Bill looked at the witch now caught up in Bill's arms, they both realized who she was and they were both horrified "Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

I am only playing in JK Rowling's universe.

Charlie looked at his brother "Is it really Hermione?" Bill pushed the curly brown hair out of her eyes and studied her soft features. He looked closely and saw a familiar small jagged scar under her left eyebrow. "Yep, this is Hermione…see the scar? That is from when Fred took her flying and the foolish girl fell off his broom. That was the summer before..."

Charlie nodded "I remember we were all home for your and Fleur's wedding."

Bill muttered "The wedding that never happened."

Charlie could feel his brother's anger and wisely chose to redirect the conversation, "I haven't since Hermione since then, she certainly has filled out!" Charlie was looking at the leather halter-top and miniskirt that barely covered Hermione.

Bill was shifting her in his arms, "She is small but still dead weight. What should we do with her?" Charlie thought "Rule #3 bro…Rule #3." Together, they disppaerated to the flat they were now sharing.

Bill placed the unconscious witch on his leather sofa. Charlie nipped into the bathroom and came back with a wet towel to clean her face. The residue from the flung drink was still clinging to her however, Charlie was wary of using magic to clean the mess. If there was a potion in her splattered drink using magic might intensify the effects and could quite possibly be fatal.

Bill helped to wipe her arms and neck "She's got some nasty bruises forming on her arms…maybe we should take her to St. Mungo's."

Charlie grunted his disapproval, "and have this all over the front of the Daily Prophet tomorrow? '_Wrong Weasley save Wronged fiancée of Wickedly Handsome Wee Weasley'_."

Bill nodded, "Yes you are right, it was bad enough when it happened…Ron was flat out wrong to treat her the way he did. She deserved better. She was such a sweet kid…Ron is such an ass."

Charlie smiled, "She got him according to Ginny – hexed his parts so badly…it took almost a full month before he could walk properly."

Bill laughed, "Good for her…remind me not to get her mad at me!"

Charlie took the soiled towel from his brother asking, "So what do we do now?", as he sat down on the floor next to the sofa.

Bill sat on the end of the sofa, "I doubt the bloke was trying to kill her…more likely just trying to get into her pants. I think we just let her sleep it off."

Charlie nodded his agreement as he stood up, "Somebody should stay close for when she wakes up."

Bill was studying her face while Charlie was talking, "Hm…yeah… good idea, I'll take the chair you go on…I will come get you when she wakes up but if you hear any hexing come running!"

Charlie chuckled, "Deal."

Bill charmed the fireside chair into a recliner and taking off her shoes, he covered her with a blanket. Once he was sure she was tucked in and peaceful he took up his post and watched the petite witch as her breathing caused the blanket and curls to rise and fall in slow methodical precision.

Bill sat mesmerized by abundance of chocolate curls surrounding the small face. He thought back trying to remember the first time he met Hermione. The brightest witch of her age had been a constant companion of his youngest brother for ages. From the time Ron had started school Hermione, Harry, and he were always together. Bill could not remember a holiday or major event of his life in the past ten years that did not include Hermione Granger.

It was expected and welcomed when Ron and Hermione had announced their engagement. It was a shock when Ron had returned to the Burrow with luggage and said that he had never loved Hermione. Bill had heard from his mother about the breakup, at the time all he could think was that Ron was such an idiot.

Over the years, Hermione had grown into her looks, the awkward young duckling had transformed into a swan. Bill sat in the recliner and continued to recognize the changes in her; she was painfully thin and pale. Bill realized that the break up with Ron must have taken a great toll. His eyes traced the lines on her brow and the small creases around her mouth. Her features were relaxed but somehow she seemed sad. Bill knew about sadness and did not want to see that corrosive emotion to eat away at such a beautiful swan.

Bill shifted his position and he realized he had fallen asleep. Looking at his guest, he realized she was awake and staring at him. He sat up slowly he did not need to scare her.

Hermione was just staring at him, "Hermione are you okay? Do you remember me?" Bill asked.

She nodded, "You're Bill Weasley…where am I? Am I dead?" Hermione tried to sit up but the effort was too much and she gave up and lay back down.

Bill was immediately concerned by her lethargy, "You were at the _Happy Hippogriff _last night…Charlie and I saw you get into an argument with an unsavory bloke – you said you thought he had spiked your drink."

Hermione looked so small under the blanket, her eyes glazed over as she fought to remember. She finally made eye contact again with Bill "I thought I was dying…I slapped him didn't I?"

Bill laughed, "We heard the crack across the club!"

Hermione gave a small sigh, "I should have hexed the s.o.b."

Bill had gotten out of the recliner and was kneeling next to the young witch on the sofa, his hand instinctively brushed a curl out of her eyes, "I heard you are very good with hexes, family gossip has it that Ron did not walk straight for a month!"

Tears spilled over her lower lashes as a small sob escaped from the trembling lips. Bill put his arm around her shoulders noticing that she was very warm and shivering, "I am sorry he hurt you so much, he is such a prat."

Hermione looked into the familiar blue eyes, "I can not seem to remember much more than feeling sick to my stomach…are you sure I'm not dead? It felt horrible, worse than…Ron…I was going… I need to talk to Ron…could you find him and bring him here?"

The request surprised Bill, "Are you sure you want to see him, Hermione? He hasn't changed, he is still an ass."

Hermione only nodded then in a hoarse whisper, "I have to tell him…before I lose the memories…It hurts to remember."

Bill put his cheek to her forehead, "Hermione you are burning up. Maybe you should rest, talk to Ron some other time. Charlie and I took care of you …is okay…why make yourself miserable by talking to him?'

Hermione pulled away, "I need to tell him, he deserves to know."

Bill realized his sleeve was soaked from being across her shoulders "Hermione, you are sick I should take you to a healer…"

Hermione was shaking, "Please I want him to know everything. It seems so fuzzy now. He deserves a clear memory, do you have a penseive?"

Bill nodded.

"Can I use it? I am feeling a little blurry; while it is still fairly clear …I need Ron to know." Hermione pulled the blanket up around her neck, "Please Bill?"

Bill retrieved his work penseive from a cabinet in his room. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione tried once again to sit up; Bill sat next to her and helped her into a sitting position.

Hermione pulled her wand from the small purse that found its way next to the sofa. She tapped her wand to her right temple and as she pulled the wand away a silvery filaments flowed out of her into the penseive. Hermione eyes were shut the tears still wetting her cheeks. As her wand fell to the floor Hermione crumbled into Bill's arms exhausted.

Bill watched the swirling memories in his basin. He was speechless, what had happened to Hermione and how was Ron involved? He was worried about Hermione she was very weak. Bill knew an argument with Ron would only weaken her further. Hermione stirred again. Bill looked down into the deep rich chocolate eyes his heart lurched. He gently placed his hand on her forehead; her temperature was rising from just moments ago. He wrapped the blanket around her even tighter,

"Charlie! Charlie! Come here bro!" Bill was beginning to panic. Hermione was whimpering and the shivering was worse.

Charlie, sleep tousled, walked into the living room, "What…I was having a great dream…Hermione…Bill, why is she crying?"

Bill looked helplessly over the top of her head at his brother, "Go find Ron, please now!" Charlie did not understand but he nodded and went to put on clothes.

Bill picked Hermione up as Charlie came back into the living room, "Charlie, she is getting worse, I'm going to take her to St. Mungo's. She is burning up with fever. If you find Ron bring him there."

Charlie nodded "Will do…what do you think is going on?"

Bill shrugged as he held Hermione, "I don't know…but I plan on finding out."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I am merely playing in her universe.

When Charlie walked into St. Mungo's two hours later, it took him a few minutes to find Bill and Hermione. The medical clerk at the front desk was insistent that there was no Hermione Granger registered as a patient. He finally gave up and asked if anyone had seen Bill.

As he pushed the door to the ward where his brother was last seen, he saw Bill sitting in a chair next to a bed with a sleeping Hermione. Bill look up as the footsteps echoed across the ward. Charlie looked at Hermione, she was pale and her breathing was very swallow. Bill noticed the concern on his brother's face. "

Is she okay?" Charlie asked. Bill stood up and motioned Charlie to follow him out into the hallway.

"Where's Ron?" Bill was very serious, Charlie shook his head, "No one knows where he is. I've left messages everywhere…I'm sure he will turn up."

Bill looked ready to hit something. Charlie recognized his older brother's calm rage.

Charlie asked, "What is going on Bill? Is Hermione in danger?"

Bill emitted a low growl, "She has a serious infection."

Charlie nodded as Bill continued, "an infection from a muggle operation- something called a Cesarean section…Charlie, Hermione had a baby!"

Charlie looked up in surprise "A baby?" he realized he was being loud, so he whispered, "when?"

Bill sighed, "The healer thinks maybe a month ago. The muggle incision is not healing because Hermione is magical…but to answer your question, yes, the infection is serious." Bill raked his fingers through his hair and looked at his brother's face, "Where is the baby?"

Charlie and Bill both pulled up chairs next to Hermione's bed. Bill was extremely agitated, he looked at his brother, "She asked to use my pensieve…do you think her memories about the baby are in the penseive?"

Charlie looked down at his hands, "Probably, do you think you should check?"

Bill was conflicted, "Hermione had a baby, we know that, we know she is a brilliant and responsible witch. I'm sure Hermione would never endanger her child. I can't justify invading her memories."

Slowly the hours crept by while the brothers sat and kept watch of the sleeping witch. Towards midnight, Bill leaned over the edge over the bed and grasped Hermione's hand. He broke the silence "Her fever is breaking, maybe she'll wake up and tell us what happened."

As the sun rose Bill stood up and stretched. He was stiff all over and needed a shower. He had tried to sleep some but Charlie's snores were enough to wake up people in Devon.

Walking over to his brother, he shook him awake, "I'm going to go back to the flat and shower. Keep an eye out for the healer they should be around soon."

Charlie grumbled some sort of answer and his sores started again as soon as Bill walked into the hallway.

The hot water poured over his aching shoulder as Bill washed away the smoke from the club and the disinfectant smell of the hospital. His thoughts kept flashing in his mind like lighting brightened scenes on a stormy night. Still images caught for a second before returning to darkness. His brain was trying to make sense of Ron's behavior. How could Ron have left a pregnant fiancée? As much as he hated Fleur, Bill knew would never have left his child.

That thought lead to what kind of idiot would leave a wonderful woman like Hermione. She was kind, warm and caring, the perfect, well maybe not perfect, she could be taller, but she was honest, loyal, and true. She had the most beautiful colored eyes and they always gave away how she felt.

Bill took a deep breath. He was surprised at himself, when had he paid so much attention to Hermione? She was Ron's. Bill turned off the water and was dressed before he realized the truth was that he had always paid attention to Hermione. At every family event, he had been drawn to her and had observed her. Ron was a fool to walk away from that one.

Bill was surprised not to hear Charlie's snores when he returned to the ward. As he got closer to Hermione's bed he saw Charlie leaning over and appeared to be speaking to an awake Hermione. Bill's step quickened. She was back with them.

"Morning Coco!" he greeted them.

Hermione gave Bill a weak smile "Coco?"

Bill returned the smile,"Yeah, your eyes remind of hot coco on a cold winter morning."

Hermione blushed and softly laughed "Coco, okay."

Charlie smiled, it was good to see her smile and laugh. "She has been up for a couple of minutes…"

Bill nodded once; he sat down next to the bed on the opposite side from where Charlie was standing. He wanted answers and he planned on a gently interrogation of the patient.

"Hermione, when I brought you here the med witch said you had an infection. The med witch also said you had something called a Caesarean section. Hermione, you would only have that type of muggle operation if you had had a baby. Hermione did you have a baby?" Bill finished.

Hermione's eyes betrayed her; she looked at her hands as the emotions played across her face. She took a deep breath and started to speak, "I did have a baby…a beautiful red haired, blue eyed boy. He…"

She was interrupted by the approach of a healer. The grandmotherly looking healer smiled kindly at the three. Looking at Bill the healer spoke, "Are you the wee one's papa?'

Bill shook his head and the healer looked at Charlie. Charlie also shook his head, "We are friends of the family."

The healer muttered to herself, "Oh the papa is home with the wee one while we get the momma good as new."

Bill and Charlie looked at Hermione; the tears were flowing over her cheeks. The healer noticed her patient's distress and tried to reassure Hermione by gently patting her leg,

"Sweetie it's just all of the potions, you'll be home with your little one in no time…if you two gentlemen would excuse us…I need to check the new momma's incision, "said the healer.

Bill and Charlie stood up and walked into the hallway. They did not speak they just waited. After a few minutes the healer opened the doorway to the ward and walked passed the brothers muttering again to herself about muggles and senseless operations. Bill and Charlie went back to Hermione's bedside. She was quietly plucking at the blanket.

Bill thought there was fear behind the tears. "Hermione where is our nephew? And does Ron know?"

Hermione looked into Bill's eyes "Did you find Ron?"

Charlie answered, "I looked everywhere I could think of …I left messages…he'll turn up."

Bill held her hand, "Hermione, Ron would never have left you alone with a baby on the way…his is not that much of an ass…he doesn't know does he?"

Hermione sobbed, "I didn't know I was pregnant when Ron walked out. I didn't even suspect for months. I was going to tell him…I ran out of time…everything happened so fast."

Bill looked at his brother, "What happened so fast?"

Hermione's sobs got stronger and she had trouble finding enough breath to speak. "I only realized I was pregnant about three months ago. I was terrified, but I knew I had to tell Ron it was only fair…"

Charlie was stroking her hand, "You must have been so scared all alone."

Hermione was calming down, "Once the idea settled in I was excited…I was planning on telling Ron when it happened."

Bill nudged the still crying Hermione, "What happened?"

Hermione took a moment to compose herself, "I had developed the habit of taking a walk around the park near my flat every morning for exercise. I did not carry anything with me just a twenty-minute walk, back home everyday, unfortunately, my belly was getting bigger, and during my walk, I did not see the crack in the pavement."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "I took a nasty fall…I must of hit my head. I blacked out I guess some muggles found me and I was taken to a muggle hospital. By the time I came too I was in labor."

Hermione's brave façade cracked and her sobs wracked her body, "it was too early for the baby to come…way too early but they couldn't stop the contractions. I didn't have my wand…I couldn't do anything…the baby was only twenty-eight weeks…he was too little to make it."

Bill looked at Charlie in a panic, "He didn't make it? What do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione sobbed, "My son, our son, our little boy only lived for four days…"

Charlie had tears pouring down his face, "I'm so sorry Hermione…why didn't you get in touch with us?'

Bill had sat next to her on the bed his arms pulling her close to him, "You didn't have your wand…you couldn't."

Hermione nodded, "I wanted Ron to meet his son…I begged the nurses and doctors to find him…they said he didn't exist." I begged the baby to hold on…I would get him to his papa as soon as we were released…but the baby was too little…"

Charlie sat next to her and buried his head in her shoulder, "Oh, Hermione I wish…"

The three bereft people sat there quietly for a while and scarcely noticing the breakfast tray that appeared at the foot of the bed complete with a complimentary copy of the _Daily Prophet_ neatly tucked next to the glass of milk. Charlie's stomach was rumbling and he noticed the hot buttered toast peaking over the edge of the plate. Standing up he nicked a piece and picked up the newspaper.

As he opened the paper, the headline on the front page read, "_Hermione Granger's home destroyed and Miss Granger is missing_." Charlie handed the paper to Bill and Hermione and watched them read the lead story.

Hermione looked puzzled, "How can they say I am missing when I am here in St. Mungo's?"

Bill looked sheepish, "When I brought you here I wanted to avoid more scandal… I registered you under 'Coco Puffee' so no one knows where Hermione Granger is."

Hermione smiled "Puffee'?"

Bill shifted a little, "I was under duress, okay... it's not the greatest alias but ANYWAY…Hermione your apartment…who or what do you think happened?" Charlie had been reading the accompanying article, "It says here no other apartment was affected only Hermione's my guess is that it is not a _what_ but more likely it is a _who_."

Hermione sunk back into the pillows, "How much do I have to lose?"

She sounded despondent, "I lost my fiancée, my baby, and now my home…why? Why can't I just go to my son but no…I have to keep existing. I tried to move on but even my attempt at a life drinks with my upstairs neighbor turns into hell!"

Charlie looked at Hermione, "That jackass last night was your neighbor?"

Hermione nodded, "He has been pestering me for months to have a drink with him, leaving notes, finding me in the corner store, cornering me in the lobby, I finally gave in to get him to stop…but even that turned to shit."

Charlie sighed, "I guess we know who."

Bill smirked, "I'll be right back." as he left the ward.

Charlie stayed with Hermione keeping his arms around her gently stroking her hair as she rested. Bill stopped at the opening in the curtains that had been drawn around Hermione's hospital bed. The sight of Hermione looking so small and so mournful made his heartbreak. She deserved so much more.

Charlie saw him watching them and motioned him to come in. Bill walked to the empty chair, "I contacted Harry and Ginny, and gave our brother-in-law, the auror, a heads up on the neighbor. I told them that Hermione is fine and with us. I also talked to Mum, she had worked herself into a right state, but I assured her you were fine and in good hands."

Hermione sat up, "You didn't tell them about the baby did you? I thought I should tell Ron first, well third now."

Bill quickly calmed her worries, "No, I did not mention it but I did ask them to make sure Ron gets in touch."

Hermione yawned, "It must be the potions…" and she drifted off to sleep.

Charlie and Bill wandered down to the coffee shop. They ordered some breakfast. Charlie spoke first, "What's next?"

Bill played with his bagel, "Our damsel is still in distress…I think she stays with us."

Charlie agreed, "I guess we give her one room and we share the other?"

Bill thought that was the best option and they finished their meal.

Charlie put down his teacup, "I'll go move my stuff and conjure twin beds your room…unless you would rather bunk beds?"

Bill laughed, "Twin is fine, I'm going to stay and make sure she's okay. We'll touch base later."

Charlie nodded and was off. Bill smiled as he looked down at the hot coco he had gotten to go with his bagel. The color of the beverage did remind him of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling. I am just a visitor.

I have read so many wonderful fan fictions that if this story in any way resembles one I apologize.

Please remember imitation is said to be the most sincere form of flattery.

________________________________________________________________________

The summer heat was intense everyone's nerves were frayed. The air was stiflingly. Hermione only wanted to stay perfectly still in front of the open window of Bill's bedroom and wait for a breeze. She had been living with Charlie and Bill for four weeks and despite the close quarters, they were still getting along.

Bill had insisted on accompanying Hermione to her final visit to the healer.

"Mrs. Puffee, you are doing wonderfully, you are completely healed. Is the wee one at home doing as well?" the healer inquired politely.

Bill spoke for Hermione, "Everything is the same…so Coco is fine?"

Hermione still found it difficult to speak of the baby and was very thankful for Bill's protective nature.

The healer continued spelling out how well Hermione had improved and with a wink; she reassured Bill that it was perfectly fine to resume martial activities.

Bill did not miss a beat, "Did you hear that Coco…we can start on another wee one right away!"

He jumped up and vigorously shook the healer's hand, "Come on Coco, we need to get home we have some activities to catch up on!"

Hermione gasped and the healer chuckled, "You might want to wait until the wee one sleeps through the night laddie!"

Hermione could not take another minute, she shook the healer's hand and thanked her for all that she had done. With out a word to Bill she stormed out of the office and back to the apartment.

Bill had to run to catch up with her, "What's got you so worked up?" he hissed.

Hermione kept walking, "Not here!" and was silent until they reach the flat.

As the door to the flat closed behind them, Hermione rounded on Bill, with tears in her eyes she whispered, "How could you be so cruel? Activities? Another one? I can barely make myself wake up in the morning…I ache for everything and it's a big joke to you…I'm sorry if you think I'm not getting over losing all that mattered to fast enough to…I'm sorry.." her sobs racked her body.

Charlie had come running into the living room as soon as he heard the sobs, "Bill, what did you do?"

Bill was pale "I…" his heart was pounding, "Hermione, you haven't lost everything and everyone, you still have me…I care…I love you…so does Charlie."

Looking for his support from his brother Charlie strode over and put his arms around her. "I adore you…please know that…Coco!" Hermione's sobs lessened and she let out a small laugh as she let Charlie lead her over to the sofa and sat down.

Bill had followed them and sat next to Hermione on the sofa. His mind was racing, "You will have all the things you want out of life…everything and more… Hermione…I promise…a husband who adores you and enough rug rats to field a Qudditch team for England."

Hermione turned and glared at Bill, her anger needed a target, "Right, me the woman who so repulsed her fiancée he walked away…the woman who killed her own baby…yeah William, men will knock each over to get to me."

Charlie strengthened his grip on her shoulders, "No! That's not true…you are amazing!"

Hermione let out a long sigh, "I need a nap…thank you Charlie you are a dear!"

Bill watched as she walked away without looking at him. Charlie shook his head at his brother, "Way to go bro."

Bill sat staring his boots, "What should I do, say, anything?"

Charlie had gone into the kitchen and brought out two beers, handing one to his older brother he sat across from Bill. "Female dragons are always the worst after they hatch their broods. Being with their little one is the only way to keep them calm – hormones – I imagine it must be horrible for Hermione, all those hormones and no baby to love."

Bill looked at the fireplace and spoke into the air, "I'm worried about her…she keeps everything bottled up…do you think if she had some one to talk to – Mum, she a female."

Charlie rubbed his temple, "I guess I'll go and try to explain to Mum with out betraying Hermione's confidence."

He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and spoke the Burrow as he walked in to the flames.

Bill watched his brother leave, he felt horrible. For the past four weeks since Hermione had come to live with them he hadn't given much thought to how she was holding up emotionally. Physically she was much stronger but her heart was broken and Bill never gave it a thought.

As he sat staring into space, he could see her perspective, what did the future hold for her? Of course, she was having trouble looking past what had happened, how could it get any better?

Hermione's initial anger had subsided even before she left the room. Bill was a man doing what men do trying to fix the problem at this moment. Why should he think about any of it? She knew he did not mean any harm. The pain that she carried around was eating alive; she was sure one morning she would wake up to find it had killed her. She wanted peace, to relax, forget everything for a while.

The oppressive heat made every movement sticky torture. She wanted to go swimming. Hermione did not think Bill would appreciate a pool in his bedroom but a cool bath might work. Taking the old bathrobe of Charlie's that had been given to her, she headed toward the bathroom.

As she sank into the cool water of the full bathtub, Hermione remembered all of the summer vacations her family took to the beaches of Greece. The memory of floating face down in the water watching the schools of fish dashing across the coral reef came back to her. Hermione remembered how relaxing floating could be. She turned over in the tub she closed her eyes for a while she would pretend.

Bill heard the running water as he sat thinking on the sofa. He was very concerned about Hermione. If she thought, she had no future what was the point of the present. Maybe his mother could help her but the pain Bill had seen in those coco colored eyes haunted him. When he next looked up, he realized she had been in the bathroom for almost an hour. His was concerned what could she be doing?

Anxiety washed over him; there were sharp and potential lethal things in the bathroom, what if she had become despondent? His heart began to pound, what if she had harmed herself and he was just there.

He jumped up and raced to the door. It was locked. Bill called her name but there was no response, Bill's wand had destroyed the lock before he realized he had it in his had. His heart stopped, Hermione was floating face down in a tub full of water. She was motionless.

"NO!" Bill growled as he pulled the limp form up and out of the water. He was screaming her name as he held her close to his chest trying to will her to breathe.

Hermione was in heaven, the water was surrounding her, relaxing her mind. She never wanted to leave this tranquil universe. The sudden and brutal force that yanked her out of the tub left her gasping for air and disoriented. Someone was screaming her name. It took a minute for her to realize Bill was holding her.

Pushing the mass of wet tangled hair out of her face she looked up to find Bill's face covered with tears.

"Bill? What is going on?' she asked.

The frantic man froze. "You are not dead?"

Hermione was confused, "N..no, I 'm fine breathing and everything but why are you screaming?"

Bill dropped her on her feet and stepped back when he finally spoke his voice was deadly calm. "What are you playing at? Pretending to be dead?"

Hermione tilted her head back to try to look him in the eye, "What the hell are you playing at? I was taking a bath!"

Bill turned and stormed out of the bathroom with Hermione hot on his heels dripping wet.

"Do not walk away from me! I demand an explanation William." She ranted as they both stomped into the living room.

Bill turned slowly and looked her in the eye, "You mean to tell me this wasn't your way of getting back at me for the healer's visit? Floating motionless face down in tub full of water is relaxing. Right, seems more like a cruel joke to me."

Hermione snorted, "For your information Mr. Weasley, I was using a relaxation technique I learned years ago to calm down after your asinine comments!"

Bill's eyes narrowed with skepticism, "I thought you were despondent…I was worried that you might hurt yourself…" his voice got quite at the last part.

Comprehension softened Hermione's expression, "Oh Bill…you and Charlie have been wonderful to me I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

Bill walked up to her pulling her close to, "Coco…"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Bill turn and look towards the kitchen. Charlie was completely red in the face as were his parents, Ron, and some woman he had never seen before. Bill glanced down at Hermione and together they realized she had not put on her bathrobe before coming into the living room. Hermione Granger was standing in the living room dripping wet, stark naked and in the arms of her ex-fiancée's oldest brother. This had all the makings of a first class nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

All of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy thinking of new situations for her characters.

Bill whipped them around trying to hide Hermione's state of undress. Hermione was mortified as she ran for the privacy of her bedroom. Bill stayed in the living room and faced his family.

Ron charged his oldest brother, his left hook catching Bill's jaw.

Bill tripped and fell to the floor. Ron was livid. He would have continued beating his sibling if Charlie had not pulled him off.

Charlie made easy work of restraining his youngest brother, "Ron, you don't know the whole story."

Ron hissed, "Bill if you hurt her I will kill you."

Charlie let Ron go but he did not move toward Bill. The expression on Bill's face startled Ron.

Bill was looking at Ron as if Ron was insane. "I am not the one who shattered her…you should go talk to her Ron."

Ron stood still he did need to talk to Hermione that was why he was here. Okay…which room?"

Charlie nodded to the left, "She is using mine."

Ron started to walk towards the hallway when Hermione emerged from the room fully dressed and obviously embarrassed. "Ron…I'm glad to see you...we need to talk."

Ron was surprised, "Yes, we do need to talk. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Hermione was flustered, "It's really important Ron can we do this in private?"

Ignoring her request, Ron pulled into the living room and in front of the one stranger in the room. "This is Veronique…Hermione…this is my wife." Ron was beaming at the woman.

Charlie heard Ron's declaration and he was watching for Hermione's reaction. Her shoulders slumped and Charlie could feel the waves of sorrow pulsing off her. As he put his arm around her shoulders, he tapped Bill to get his attention.

Bill was starting opened mouthed at his little brother; the urge to strangle him became overwhelming. Bill's attention to Hermione made him realize she needed him. Gently slipping his arm around her waist, he waited for someone to say something.

The silence became uncomfortable and both Bill and Charlie felt their damsel stiffen her spine and extend her hand in greeting to the wife of her baby's father.

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved Hermione act with grace and courage. She watched Hermione charmingly ask all of the appropriate questions of when and where the happy event took place. Hermione's warm congratulations to the couple seemed sincere.

The older woman noticed her oldest sons hovering near the young woman. They never left her side staying close by in the background. Mrs. Weasley suspected she did not know the whole story and made a mental note to have a long private talk with her sons as soon as possible.

Hermione played the part of the gracious hostess, offering drinks and something to eat. Ron was thrilled with Hermione's reaction, he had been certain she would explode when she heard the news.

Ron finished his third biscuit when he remembered Hermione had wanted to speak to him. "So, Hermione there was something you wanted to tell me?" Ron said as he swept the crumbs out of his lap.

Hermione's hand began to shake, Bill discreetly pulled the glass she was holding from her and kept her hand in his.

Hermione once again composed her herself turning to Ron she smiled sweetly, "We can talk some other time Ron it will keep."

Ron cleared his throat, "Well you see that's the thing, Veronique has accepted a job with Gringott's in Hong Kong we are leaving in within the month."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then…well I was not sure I would remember everything so I used Bill's pensive…so if you will follow …" she stood and started to walk towards the bedroom.

Ron chuckled, "Hermione, I am a married man anything you need to tell me you can tell in front of my wife!"

It was all Bill could do not to punch his baby brother.

Hermione was trembling, she looked at Bill, "I guess we could pull the memories to the top…let them play out above the surface…that way everyone could see…"

Bill took both of her hands in his and Charlie's arm embraced her shoulders, Charlie whispered, "Are you certain you want to do this? He doesn't deserve your pain."

Hermione simply nodded, "He deserves to know."

Mr. Weasley was nervous, he had been watching Bill and Charlie, and his oldest sons knew something they were not telling. He had a feeling that this was not going to be pleasant.

Bill retrieved his penseive and placed it on the coffee table. Looking at Hermione, he swirled the memories causing the most recent additions to rise to the top.

The first image was of Ron and Hermione in her now destroyed apartment. The remnants of their New Year's Eve party lay scattered around.

Ron was yelling and Hermione was crying. "I guess you want your ring back then" Hermione whispered.

Ron looked ashamed, "Actually a bloke at work is willing to buy it off of me…so yeah if you don't mind."

Hermione in the vision gasped, "A bloke at work knew you wanted to break up with me before I did?"

Ron coughed his answer.

Hermione of the memory slipped the ring on to the table, "Please take it and show yourself out." The memory became indistinct and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son with contempt.

The next memory was of Hermione sitting alone. She was in a doctor's office; the walls were decorated with Easter eggs and spring chicks. Hermione was sitting on an exam table wearing and paper gown.

A muggle doctor entered the room, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up, the doctor continued. "We got the laboratory results back…you are pregnant and according to the ultrasound you are approximately four months along. I am a little surprised your records indicate you came in for because you thought you had an ulcer."

Hermione was obviously upset, "My fiancée broke off our engagement at New Year's; I thought I was just overly upset."

The doctor seemed to understand, "It is too late for termination, and you should consider other options. Many childless couples would love the opportunity to adopt your child. However, the father would have to agree to give up parental rights. You do know who the father is correct?"

Hermione eyes narrowed, "Of course I know who the father is! I need to think…I need to talk to Ron." The memory dimmed and was gone.

"You never said a word!" Ron was standing and glaring at Hermione.

Charlie snapped, "Shut it git!" as the next memory showed a pregnant Hermione walking in the park. It was a beautiful spring day when the memory went black as Hermione fell to the ground.

Bill pulled Hermione to him wrapping his arms tightly; he guessed what the next memory was. The penseive revealed a hospital room with Hermione screaming in pain, "Please make it stop…I need to tell Ron… it is too soon…Please I need to tell the father…Please find him, Ron Weasley…please it is too soon."

A medical person looked down at Hermione, "Miss Granger you need to stay calm, the baby needs your strength. We cannot stop the contractions, when you wake up you are going to be a Mum. The pensieve faded as the doctors and nurses began to rush around Hermione.

Bill was stroking Hermione's hair as she cried into his shirt.

Ron sat stunned next to his wife, his eyes fixated on the penseive. The new Mr. Weasley looked a little bored.

An image of Hermione was floating above the pensieve. She was sitting in a wheelchair next to a baby bassinet. Monitors and tubes surrounded the tiny baby.

Hermione's fingers looked enormous as she gently stroked the bright red hair of her son. "Try to hold on sweetheart…I promise as soon as we are home, I'll find your dad…he is going to be so proud of you…please try to hold on sweetheart…please!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sobbing as the memory ended.

Ron's eyes looked at Hermione; she was curled in Bill's arms, her chest heaving with sobs.

The final memory surfaced. It was outside early in the morning the dull grey sky threatening to storm. Hermione was alone in front of her were the gravestones of her parents and next to them was a new marker. The new marker was engraved it read 'Ronald Weasley Granger'. The memory ended.

Charlie looked at Hermione she was still. The rest of the group was openly shocked. Mr. Weasley's hand covered his face and Ron was ashen.

Ron spoke first, "Why Granger? Why not Weasley?"

Hermione voice was emotional, "My name is Granger. He was illegitimate…I couldn't give him a name I had no right too."

She was shaking, "He was perfect…he just was too little…he had big hands, keeper's hand."

Ron smiled.

Bill looked at Hermione, "How about you say 'Goodnight, Coco?"

Hermione sighed, she was exhausted but agreed, "Goodnight" and looking at the newlyweds, "again congratulations you two."

Bill looked at Charlie as he helped her up, "You can tell them the rest."

Charlie kissed Hermione's cheek, "Sweet dreams." Hermione smiled and walked with Bill.

Charlie waited until he heard the bedroom door shut then he turned and faced the room. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "What did he mean the rest?"

Sitting back down dnd facing the remaining people in the room Charlie sighed, "Bill and I meet up with Hermione a couple of weeks ago."

Charlie shifted in his seat, "She was in bad shape, apparently the Muggle operation did not heal properly because of the conflict between her magic and Muggle medicine. She was very ill…an infection…we almost lost her. We took her to St. Mungo's under an alias 'Coco Puffee'.

Charlie's parents made horrified sounds, the silence from the newest married couple was deafening. "She was there, when her flat was destroyed. After a week in St. Mungo's, when she was well enough Hermione came here to stay with us. Bill and I have been taking care of her."

Mr. Weasley finally spoke, "We should have been there for her…I did not try to check on her after you broke it off with her. This is our fault."

Ron did not flinch, he did not speak, he was stony.

He stood up not looking at any one as he headed toward the front door "I need to take a walk…Veronique please go with my parents…I need to think."

Ron left.

Charlie empathized with his brother; to become a father and to lose a child all in one evening was torturous.

Bill helped Hermione clime into bed. He pulled the thin sheet up and kissed her forehead, "You are the bravest woman I know."

Hermione did not answer and was asleep as he closed the door.

He entered the living room as Mrs. Wesley was gathering her things to leave, "How is that poor thing?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were very red and puffy.

Bill sat down and looked up at his mother, "I don't know Mum, and she has been so brave. I'm worried about how she continues to get up each morning."

Mr. Weasley hugged Bill, "Well, we always knew she was the bravest of all of us. Just take care of her, call me if you need me. She has so much grief, take care of her."

Mrs. Weasley straightened his shirt and called out, "Veronique, dear shall we go?"

Charlie and Bill watched three leave.

"I need a drink." Bill was heading toward the kitchen.

Charlie followed "Fun evening…who knew she looked so good naked?"

Bill shot his brother a look, "and what a temper!"

The two sat at the kitchen table neither speaking just both lost in their thoughts.

A few thoughts:

This story is a finished work. Transcribing it from the handwritten form in a composition book to the computer is still a work in progress.

Being the well brought up southern young lady, my mother always insisted I write my thank you notes.

Therefore to the lovely readers that have left reviews namely

ginnylovesharry07

Sampdoria

Loveismagic

Monnbeam

bianca-the-pirate

Your words of encouragement mean the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The plot and any unrecognized characters are mine. The Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and rightly so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bill checked on Hermione a couple of hours later. Opening the bedroom door, he found her sitting up her arms wrapped around her knees. She was gently rocking staring out into space. Bill walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hermione stopped rocking and looked at him. She was silent; she was not crying just looking at him.

With a heavy sigh she spoke, "Part of me is glad that Ron knows a burden is gone." She looked out of the window then she whispered, " the other part of me is jealous – he is married…"

Bill took her hand in his causing Hermione to look at him, "what is so right about her and so wrong about me?" she asked.

Bill did not have a chance to answer before Hermione spoke again, "I thought he just was not ready to commit but the truth was it was me."

She continued after a brief pause, "I assumed I would find a wonderful wizard and show him…but he showed me didn't he."

Bill took her other hand, "You are going to be fine I promise."

Bill shifting to face her, "How about you lie down and go to sleep…I'll stay until you are dreaming."

Hermione nodded and waited until he was sitting at the head of the bed next to her his legs stretched out she snuggled up next to him her head by his hip. Closing her eyes, she felt herself relax.

Bill stroked her hair while whispering, "I am really sorry about pulling you out of the bathtub earlier."

Hermione smiled, "Shocked the hell out of everyone…finding me naked in your arms!"

Bill laughed, "Yep! Ron's got a mean left hook!"

Hermione sat up looking at Bill, "He hit you?"

Bill touched his tender jaw and winched, "I'll survive Coco!"

Hermione gently kissed the newly formed bruise. "Thank you once more for defending my honor."

Bill hugged her tight, "My pleasure."

The bright flash of lighting through the bedroom window caused Hermione to yelp and jump at the accompanying clap of thunder. Hermione looked ashamed, "I've always hated storms."

Bill pulled her close again "I'm right here - not going anywhere…try to sleep."

Hermione's head was nodding as sleep was trying to win, "Okay, I'll try just don't leave."

Hermione woke up alone in the bed as sunlight was streaming in through the window. She felt better, the storm had broken the oppressive heat the air had a crispness about it. She walked into the kitchen and found both Charlie and Bill at the table.

They stopped talking when she entered and Charlie smiled. "Morning… you look better."

Bill just smiled.

Hermione poured a cup of tea for herself and joined them at the table. "So boys, where do I go from here?"

Hermione felt better she had decided she needed to focus on today and tomorrow.

Charlie answered, "What did you have in mind?"

Hermione looked out of the window over the sink, "I need to get a life! But maybe I should start with clothes."

Bill laughed, "Just like a woman shopping."

Hermione looked annoyed, "Well William, I could keep wearing your boxers and Charlie's T-shirts but that may not go over well on a job interview!"

Bill stopped laughing and looked worried, "What kind of job?"

Hermione glared, "I haven't gotten that far yet maybe I should start with baby steps…new underwear then who knows?"

Hermione stood up from the chair she had been occupying and as she rose she teeter a little.

Charlie's arm was around her waist, "How about I come shopping with you I love ladies underwear."

Hermione snorted, "That would be great. Thank you Charlie."

Bill was watching Hermione; he was concerned she seemed so fragile. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Bill left the lingerie hound in the kitchen and answered the door.

A rumpled, wet, and disheveled Ron was standing in the entranceway when Charlie and Hermione came out of the kitchen.

Hermione stopped, "Ron, I didn't think I would see you again so soon."

Ron mumbled a "Good morning" to Charlie and looked at Hermione, "Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded.

Bill looked worried, "Coco, we will be in the kitchen." He said as he and Charlie went back to the table.

Hermione walked to the sofa and sat down. Ron started to pace in front of the fireplace. Hermione took his hand and pulled him down t sit next to her. "Ron, talk."

Ron looked at her with tears in his eyes, "He was perfect wasn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "I wanted you to know I just ran out of time…they couldn't find you…Muggles!"

Ron was openly sobbing, "I never got to meet my son. Hermione I am so sorry…I never knew…I am such an ass."

Hermione laughed, "Okay you are an ass, but no one – not you or me deserve to lose their child. It is not fair but it did happen."

Ron held her hands his tears covering his fingers as they fell, "I am sorry about all of it. I should never have broken off our engagement. I was so scared, I panicked…I tried to find you later but you were gone."

Hermione nodded, "I moved I did not want the reporters stalking me. I knew they would never give up. 'Wanton Weasley ex-fiancée expecting who's wee one' I just needed time to think."

Ron looked at her and nodded, "Must have been a shock."

Hermione continued, "The day I went for the walk – when I was finished I was going to tell you…I didn't get the chance."

Ron sniffed, "I could tell you were sincere about finding me. I just wish I could turn back time."

Hermione smiled sadly, "We can not you have moved on. I admit I was surprised that you were married but I am happy for you Ron truly I am."

Ron turned red, "Yeah, I am surprised about that too!"

The awkwardness between them dissolved a little. Ron looked serious, "Hermione or should I call you Coco?"

Hermione playfully slapped his arm, "That brother of yours he is insufferable!"

Ron grabbed her hand, "Our son should have my last name. I want him to be a Weasley, if that is alright with you."

Hermione took a deep breathe and nodded.

Ron continued, "I was going to go to this morning and take care of everything at the Ministry."

He finally looked into her face, "Oh Hermione, please don't cry…"

Hermione's tears spilled over her cheeks her voice was throbbing with pent up emotions, "He was a Weasley red hair and all." She whispered.

Ron waited a minute then he spoke again, "I wanted to change the maker – Ronald Granger Weasley – if you do not mind."

Hermione simply nodded. She got up and went to her handbag, "I have got something for you. The hospital staff let me take a couple of curls before…well before they took him away."

Hermione handed Ron a small piece of tissue paper. Ron gently unwrapped it and inside was a tiny fiery red curl tied with a thin blue ribbon. Ron's breathe hissed out as he touched the only part of his son left. He looked at Hermione, "Thank you for thinking of me." Hermione simply smiled.

Ron sat still for a long time he did not look at Hermione for a long time. When he finally spoke it was a soft almost whisper "I do not know why I married her…I only met her two weeks ago. We were at the same conference in New York and then it seemed we were married."

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Are you in love with her?"

Ron looked at her without flinching he stated, "No."

Hermione shook her head, "That is a shame Ron, you should be in love with your wife."

Ron nodded, "I am not going to lie to you. I have only ever been in love once in my life and I screwed that up. I am not going to screw this up. I can't."

Hermione stood up she was tired of talking to Ron it hurt too much. She walked to the fireplace, "I was in love once and I truly hope to fall in love again someday…may be have a family…who knows I might run for Minister of Magic!"

Ron laughed, "You would make a great Minister."

Bill and Charlie heard Hermione's last remark and decided to join the couple. Charlie was looking at Ron he felt sorry for his youngest brother. Ron had made the wrong choice.

Ron made his excuses and departed soon after his brothers had joined the conversation between him and Hermione. He knew despite their silence they were judging him and he could not take their pity.

Hermione glanced at Charlie, "Still up for shopping?"

Charlie assured Hermione he was and with in an half an hour they were heading out of the door to the shops.

Bill took a deep breath as the door closed he was not used to so much turmoil. He was thankful for a couple of hours of peace, time to think. He spread his work papers out on the table; he needed to concentrate on the curse that had been plaguing his team for weeks now. He stared at the copulation of two months work but all he could see was the coco colored eyes.

Bill started to walk around the apartment trying to clear his head he needed to focus.

He found himself standing under a hot shower his hands scrubbing his face but he could only remember her floating in the bath water.

The towel that wrapped tightly around his waist as he brushed his teeth was what she should have been wearing when his family confronted them.

Bill realized Hermione was consuming his thoughts.

Hermione was a determine shopper. She had dragged Charlie through at least a dozen stores in record time. She was being very frugal with her money and only bought the very basics.

Charlie had insisted that she have the packages flooed back to the apartment. Charlie was being a very good sport but he had declared he was not a pack mule.

As they walked down Diagon Alley neither noticed the eyes that had followed them. The black eyes were watching them intently.

Charlie spied his favorite store, Veela's Vanities. He dragged a very reluctant Hermione into the racy lingerie shop.

An attractive young witch greeted Charlie as he walked in "Mr. Weasley, it has been quite awhile since you have visited us!"

Hermione turned to look at the sales associate and quickly realized her to be a veela, she shot Charlie a dirty look as the witch continued to purr her delight at Charlie.

Charlie was unfazed, "Good afternoon Courtney it has been a while. Courtney this is a very dear friend of mine…"

Charlie turned to Hermione, "Coco, I will leave you in Courtney's very capable hands. I'll be enjoying your liqueurs by the fireplace. I do hope you will ask for my expert opinion."

Hermione was blushing furiously the store was full of such beautiful unmentionables and Charlie was obviously a regular customer.

Hermione did not know where to start and very timid and felt overwhelmed by the possibilities. Courtney asked what she needed. Hermione quietly explained that due to a fire she needed everything.

Hermione hoped that the veela did not read the Daily Prophet and make the connection between Hermione and Coco. Courtney seemed oblivious to current events and began to take her measurements.

Within moments, Hermione was in a lavish dressing room surrounded by dazzling array of bras, knickers, camisoles, garter belts, slips, nightgowns, and robes. The opulence of such a decadent display left Hermione speechless.

Hermione just stood in silence until she looked up at Courtney and mumbled, "I have only ever worn white cotton…"

Courtney smiled, "Mr. Weasley loves deep rich colors."

Hermione looked at the collected garments and then back up at the sales associate a glimmer of understanding growing across Hermione's face, "No, no, NO!" she stuttered, "It's not … we are…look no…it is not like that…we are just friends."

Hermione was horrified.

Courtney nodded and smiled a knowing type of smile, "Of course you are friends. Mr. Weasley is very generous to his friends."

Hermione could not breathe; "I'll…" her brain seemed frozen.

Courtney looked at the garments "I'll send them along then, shall I?"

Hermione could not think she was embarrassed and angry and humiliated, "Fine…whatever!" she mumbled as she stormed out of the dressing room, her clothes in disarray and her hair flying.

Charlie was enjoying his absinthe as he waited for Hermione. Courtney was excellent at assisting in the best selection. He knew Hermione was safe as he relaxed for the first time since this drama began.

His relaxed attitude left him completely unprepared for the whirling dervish that came towards him from the rear of the store.

Hermione hissed at Charlie as she passed him on her way out of the store, "I am leaving!"

Charlie smirked at Courtney, "She has a temper! Just put it on my account."

He turned and raced out of the store to find Hermione. He rushed past other shoppers until he caught Hermione by the arm, "Slow down there, I almost lost you!"

Charlie took a minute to catch his breath, "What bee is in your bonnet?"

Hermione looked up at him with glistening eyes, "That was humiliating!"

Her voice was full of rage and emotion as she impersonated Courtney, "Mr. Weasley loves deep colors on his whores."

Charlie let go of her arms. "She did not say that."

Hermione looked a little ashamed, "Those were not her exact words but, that is what she meant." Hermione pushed against him hard.

Charlie was getting angry, "Courtney is too nice a person and too good a sales person to imply any such thing Hermione. Could it be you are a little over sensitive?"

Hermione crumbled; Charlie pulled her in to his arms, "Let's go home."

Hermione nodded agreement.

Neither of them noticed the fury in the black eyes near by in a corner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

The story really gets going from here. Thank you for reading, it means more than you could possibly know.


	7. Chapter 7

No money is being made from my playing in JK Rowling's universe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bill had finally settled down to working on his project. The last in a series of curses was proving to be his personal demon. He could not seem to crack the logic; his pride was suffering. Bill was sitting on the sofa, papers and reference books were strewn about him, and he did not hear the front door open.

Charlie and Hermione were bickering as they walked into the apartment.

Hermione's voice sounded strained "How can I be overly sensitive…I am sure everyone thinks I am a slut. I had a baby, no father around. I am living with two sexy single wizards and I am shopping for provocative underwear. I think in many people's minds that would qualify me as a whore!"

Bill looked up at that statement, "Did I miss something?"

Charlie was grinning, "Did you hear that? She thinks we are sexy!"

Bill grinned.

Hermione was vaguely reminded of their twin brothers.

Charlie walked over to Bill, "I took her to Veela's"

Bill nodded and looked at Hermione. "Great store and that explains these."

Hermione glanced over to where Bill indicated. Stacked against the wall next to the kitchen was a staggering number of boxes from Veela's Vanities.

Hermione gasped, "She must have sent the entire store!"

She sank on the floor and mumbled to herself, "How am I going to pay for all of this?" Her face was blank.

Charlie sat next to her, "I am paying for it Hermione I tortured you I will pay for it."

Hermione looked at him, "I can not let you pay for my knickers, that is just wrong."

She continued talking to herself more than anyone in particular, "I will have to sell my mum's engagement ring…oh…no it was in my apartment. I guess it is gone."

By the time she finished she was sobbing. Bill looked at Charlie they both seemed confused.

Bill sitting down on the opposite side of her finally asked, "Hermione, I know it is none of my business but I got the impression from Ron that your parents left you well off financially. What happened?"

Hermione shifted trying not to look so pathetic. "Do you know how much it costs to have a baby that is so premature? Doctors, nurses, medicine, then there are the other costs. I'll be lucky to pay it all off by the time I am fifty!"

Bill and Charlie just looked at her.

She continued, "I was going to sell my flat but it is not worth much anymore. I will have to become a whore. Sell my goods…at least I have the correct wardrobe!" She let out a feeble snort.

Bill pushed her sideways toward Charlie, "That is not funny Coco, but seriously…"

Bill was hoping she had been joking, "Hermione, Ron is going to help with the medical bills and Charlie and I are great at home repairs. We had to be around the Burrow. It is going to be okay, we promise, right Charlie?"

Charlie grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his lap, "Right and I am going to pay for your knickers!"

Hermione grinned as she squirmed in his lap, "That does not give you visitation rights!"

Charlie laughed, "Well do we get at least get a style show?"

Hermione's eyes got as big as saucers; "I do not think so!" she scrambled to get out of Charlie's reach. She picked up as many boxes as she could and headed down the hallway toward her bedroom.

Bill laughed at his little brother, "How about I pay a visit to our youngest brother? You stay around here?" Charlie nodded and Bill left.

Hermione finished putting away her purchases and wandered in the living room. Charlie was lightly snoring from the chair where he had fallen asleep. Hermione started looking at all of the parchments that Bill had left scattered around the sofa. Curiosity got the better of her and while she straighten them she started reading. She found herself unable to put them down. Instantly she was fascinated by the complex curse research. The more she read the more lost in thought she became.

It was dark outside when she looked up at Bill as he entered the apartment. She smiled at him like the Cheshire cat. Bill's eyes narrowed when he took in the scene. Hermione had organized his work papers and had made some notes of her own.

Bill had to ask "What have you been up to?"

Hermione's grin got bigger. She slowly stood up, "Me? Up to anything? Oh you mean other than figuring out the counter curse you have been working on!"

Bill rush forward to her pile of notes. He was cautious as he sat down and began to devour her comments. He was stunned at the level of insight and her logical progression. She was brilliant.

Bill shook his head and looked up at her, "You are amazing; you should be a curse breaker."

Hermione was pleased, "You think?"

Bill was certain, "Yeah I think."

Hermione squealed she would love the challenge.

Bill laughed, "How long have you been working on this?'

Hermione thought, "What a couple maybe three hours?"

Bill snorted, "I have been slaving over it for a month…Coco you are bloody brilliant!"

He stood up and hugged her. Charlie had woken up and was watching. Bill and Charlie had a silent conversation. They agreed that Coco had turned a corner she could look at the future and see herself there.

Hermione was yawning and trying to stay awake while the brothers puttered around the kitchen after dinner.

She finally gave up, "I think I am going to turn in, goodnight you two."

"'Night" they responded and Charlie turned to his older brother when he heard Hermione's bedroom door close, "Beer?"

Bill stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders then took one of the offered beers from his brother as they both walked out of the kitchen and took up seats on the sofa.

Bill's beer was half-gone before he started to tell Charlie about his visit with Ron. "That Veronique is a right piece of work…she actually had the nerve to suggest to Ron that he should not help pay for the hospital bills because …and I quote 'It was not like he got to hold the baby and how could they proved it was really his any way!' Can you believe the nerve of the tart?"

Bill took another long swallow and then added, "thought Mum was going to hex her newest daughter in law!"

Charlie sat stunned, he could not think of thing to say. Bill continued, "She just might be worse than Fleur."

Charlie choked on his beer; his brother never spoke about his former fiancée. Charlie looked at Bill's expression it was somber.

Charlie was a brave man, he played with flying fire-breathing dragons for a living but he was not brave enough to disagree with his brother when he looked that angry. Discretion being the better part of valor, Charlie faked a huge yawn and stood up. "The nap did not seem to help, I am done. See you in the morning."

Bill nodded and gesturing to the well-organized stacks on the coffee table, "I am going to go over Hermione's notes on my case before I turn in."

Hours later Bill was still sitting in amazement going over Hermione's work when he heard a faint pop. He had been so absorbed in the case it took a few minutes for the noise to register. The muffled cry that he heard next bolted him into action. Quickly and silently, he walked down the hallway toward the direction of the cry.

The door to his and his brother's shared bedroom was ajar. Wand aloft, Bill pushed the door open to see Charlie sleeping on his back with his mouth open and softly snoring. Bill heard a thud from across the hall and his hand reached for the handle to Hermione's bedroom. Making no sound, Bill opened the door to see Hermione standing back to the opposite wall in one of her new purchases.

Her eyes wide with terror, she saw Bill open the door but made no sign. Bill then heard the whispered sound of a deep angry male voice. Hermione was shaking and Bill opened the door wider. The better angle allowed him to see a tall thin man holding a wand pointed directly at Hermione's heart.

Bill took a second but realized that it was the same wizard that Hermione had slapped all those nights ago at the _Happy Hippogrif. _ The wizard was slowing tracing the curve of Hermione's chest with the tip of his wand. He was so preoccupied that he did not realized until it was too late that Bill was next to him and pointing his own wand at his temple.

"I'd stop irritating Coco if I were you." Bill drawled with a lopsided grin. The wizard's head snapped towards Bill and then simply disappeared.

Bill caught Hermione when her legs gave out. He carried into his bedroom waking up Charlie with his shouts. "Charlie get up, some how the wards have been breached!" Bill was trying to hold Hermione up right and shake Charlie with his foot.

Charlie grumbled and sat up, "What?" "I said fire boy that some how that wizard…you know…Hermione's neighbor was here. Come on Charlie get up…it is not safe for Coco here. We have to get her to Mum's and Dad's."

Charlie was pulling on his jeans and boots as the three of them walked into the living room. Charlie fully awake now said, "Right we'll go then."

Bill's arms were still around Hermione as he pulled her into the fireplace, "the Burrow!"

Mrs. Weasley was a light sleeper. Years of having six sons and daughter had taught her to sleep with one ear listening for the creak in the stair landing. She almost always caught them sneaking in or sneaking out. The floo bell ringing was enough to have her out of bed and down the stairs before Charlie could shake off the soot.

Mr. Weasley was right behind his wife and walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and Bill whispering quietly to a visibly upset Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was looking confused Hermione was crying, Bill was holding her very close in his arms and Charlie was on the other side of Hermione rubbing his hands up and down her arms a if he was trying to keep her warm.

Mrs. Weasley took a good look at Hermione and realized a light breeze might seem like an Artic blast in that nightgown. "Tea everyone?" she asked as she handed Hermione an old barn jacket that was hanging by the backdoor. "You do not want to catch cold dear."

Mrs. Weasley said as she filled the kettle with water. The boys voices were getting louder as Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen, Bill and Charlie were beginning to argue about going to get Harry.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, but his sons did not notice. He pointed his wand at the boys and silenced the noise. Bill looked at his father sheepishly and Charlie looked over and waved. Mr. Weasley restored their voices.

"Sorry Pop!" said Charlie, "we did not mean to wake you up."

Bill was leading Hermione to a chair gently pushing her down to sit. Once she was seated, Bill knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Charlie sat on the other side of Hermione and gratefully accepted a steaming cup from his mother.

"Apparently someone broke into the apartment and was holding Hermione at wand point." Charlie offered as an explanation.

Bill growled, "It was not a 'someone', it was that git neighbor from Coco's apartment building."

Charlie put his hand up "Okay it was the git, the point is that Bill surprised him and he vanished."

"Who vanished?" asked a sleepy looking Ron as he walked into the kitchen closely followed by skimpily clad Veronique.

Mrs. Weasley blushed, Ron's wife's attire made Hermione's seem demure. She reached for another barn coat and handed to Veronique, "this kitchen is so drafty dear."

Veronique shrugged and placed the coat over the closest chair as she turned to her husband, "What are they all rambling on about darling? Do they know what time it is? I need my beauty sleep you kept me up so late." She gave a little laugh.

Bill was stunned into speechlessness. Ron repeated his question pointedly ignoring his wife, "Who vanished?" Charlie filled his brother in on the latest events.

Just as Charlie was finishing Hermione heard Veronique mumbling, "She always has to be the center of attention doesn't she little…"

Charlie had mentioned that Bill was certain that the wizard that been attacking Hermione tonight was Hermione's neighbor, the same wizard that tried to drug Hermione at the nightclub and possibly responsible for the fire that destroyed her apartment.

Veronique was still mumbling "Sebastian is not going hurt her idiots, he got her to the hospital didn't he when she fell…"

Ron turn and faced his wife, "What did you say?" his voice barely controlled.

Veronique was flustered, "I mean…I did not say anything…it must have been her." She was pointing at Hermione.

Ron advanced towards her, Veronique gave the group a haughty look, "Okay fine, I said Sebastian wouldn't mean to hurt her."

Bill looked dumbstruck, "You know this Sebastian who has been stalking Hermione?"

Veronique looked disgusted, "Of course I do…Sebastian is my brother." Squaring her shoulders, she gave them all a scathing look, "and I think stalking is a gross exaggeration!"

Charlie was now standing in front of his sister in law his rage barley controlled, "How do you know it is your brother?"

Veronique sighed looking at them as if they were all stupid, "It was all part of the plan of course…Sebastian wanted Hermione" she gave a conspiratorial sideways glance at Mrs. Weasley "there is no accounting for taste!"

Then she continued, "He wanted her and I wanted Ron of course! We worked it out so we both got what we wanted."

As after thought she added, "It was almost ruined when the little witch turned up pregnant…but Sebastian fixed that with a little hex in the park."

Ron's hands were balled up into fists, his face was contorted, "You and your brother planned to break Hermione and I up?" he hissed.

Veronique laughed, "Well it didn't take much, just a little self doubt spell and sweetheart, you bolted."

Ron leaned into her face, "You knew Hermione had given birth to our son and that he had died when you and I met?"

Veronique nodded and in a voice that she hoped sounded sultry and alluring, she said, "I know, I know, but Ronnie sweetheart, I'll give you sons, plenty of healthy sons…"

Ron's voice was barely above a whisper, "You helped to murder an innocent baby, my son?"

Veronique looked confused, "Murder? No, I wouldn't say murder Ronnie baby…I just helped get rid of an inconvenience."

Hermione had been quite but hearing her son referred to as an inconvenience was too much. She stood up and grabbed Bill's wand from his back pocket. She pointed it directly at Veronique and calmly stated, "I should kill you, but that would be too good for you. I want you and your brother to have to live, live a very long time paying for what you have done."

Hermione looked around, "how long is the penalty for murder 50 years? Life? Life in Azkaban sounds like a cakewalk compared to waking up every morning knowing your own child is dead."

Hermione looked at the Weasleys, "I apologize for making a scene…Bill and Charlie were concerned for my safety."

Looking at Bill she continued, "I think we should contact Harry and let the aurors deal with the rest."

Then she looked at Ron, "I just have no words…" Ron nodded.

Mr. Weasley was already contacting Harry while was wiping her tears. Hermione put her arms around the older woman and kissed the wrinkled cheek, "I know, I know."

Bill took back his wand and kept it trained on Veronique. Ron had walked to stand by the fireplace he appeared to be lost in deep thought.

Harry arrived with in minutes and once he was made fully aware of the situation he looked at Ron, "I have to take her to the Ministry; you can follow us there, Ron."

Ron looked at Veronique, "I do no think so."

Veronique had begun to cry, "But Ronnie, I'm your wife!"

Ron looked at her with cold hatred, "Only until I can find a way to end it!"

Veronique was sobbing "Ronnie darling, We are married…married forever…Ronnie baby, you don't mean that!"

Ron strode towards her his wand pointed directly between her eyes, "Hermione is right death is too good for you."

Harry had bound Veronique's hands and before he took her outside to transfer her to the Ministry he spoke to everyone, "I'll be sending a team to search for her brother, I will let know when I have something."

Hermione nodded "Thank you Harry. I will be at Bill and Charlie's."

Bill grabbed Harry's offered hand, "Thank you mate. We will keep Coco safe until we hear from you." Charlie was standing behind Hermione and nodded once at Harry in agreement.

After Harry and Veronique left Hermione turned to Bill, "Can we go home now?"


	8. Chapter 8

No money is given and no money is made from this bit of fluff. Harry Potter and his universe belong to JK Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was glad to be back at the place she considered her home for now. Bill and Charlie just stood next to each other both expecting some type of reaction from her. The events of the past few hours had not seemed to phase their Coco.

"I think I will take a shower then try to get some sleep. "Nite boys!" she said as she walked toward the bathroom.

Hermione made a quick detour around the brothers, she continued down the hallway to the end and the only bathroom in the flat. Throwing her nightgown in with the rest of the dirty clothes in the hamper, Hermione stepped under the shower and sobbed.

A quarter of an hour later Hermione finally turned off the water and got out of the shower toweling off she realized she had forgotten to bring a fresh set of night clothes into the bathroom with her. The idea of running naked to her room was not unrealistic but she knew the minute she stepped out of into the hallway naked both Weasley boys would be there to catch her.

Listening to the sounds of the flat, Hermione tried to determine if possibly, her flat mates had gone to sleep. Their snoring was enough to rattle the windows. From the low murmur, she thought maybe they were in the kitchen talking. Hermione quietly called their names to check to see if the coast was clear. Not getting a response, she started to open the door and make a run for it when Charlie walked down the hallway.

"Hermione did you call me?" he asked as he came closer.

"Yes, Charlie I did," Hermione mumbled from behind the almost closed door.

Hermione was blushing; she was naked and talking to Charlie, granted a heavy wooden door stood between them, but the idea made her blush.

"Charlie?" she asked again

Yes Hermione I am still right here," Charlie replied, "what can I do for you?"

"Charlie?" Hermione was having a hard time finding the courage to ask Charlie to retrieve her nigh clothes.

"Coco is something wrong?" Charlie's patience was wearing thin and he was tired.

Hermione, hearing the exasperation in his voice opened the door a little wider, "Charlie could you bring me a nightgown and robe? I forgot to bring them…they are in my room anything would be fine."

Charlie was back on a moment and Hermione thanked him as he handed her a bundle of chocolate brown silk.

The bundle was a beautiful nightgown. Hermione recognized from the earlier shopping trip. The material shimmered in the light and flowed over her as she lowered the sheath over her head. A soft moan escaped from Hermione's lips as the cool material covered her body. Anything that felt this wonderful had to be a sin.

Opening the bathroom door Hermione saw that Charlie was still there leaning against the wall obviously waiting for her.

"Do I need a guard escort to by bedroom?" Hermione laughingly asked.

Charlie nodded taking her hand, "You look delicious Coco, but to answer you question, yes."

Hermione looked puzzled and then Charlie continued, "Bill and I have not had a chance to test the flat ward properly. We are concerned and Harry has not found Sebastian yet so …"

Hermione smiled, "Still saving your damsel in distress?"

Charlie returned her smile, "Always. Weasley rule #7!"

Hermione looked perplexed but did not say anything until they were at her bedroom door.

"Is your damsel rescuing a full service operation? For example, does the damsel rescue service include getting rid of bugs?" her voice full of concern.

Charlie looked at her, "Sure I guess so…"

Hermione scooted behind him and then his eyes followed to were she pointed. "There do you see it?" she whispered into his ear. Charlie saw in the corner next to door to the living room was a black hairy spider.

"Are you telling me that you, Hermione "Coco" Granger, will stand up to the evilest of dark wizards but a tiny little bug scares you?" Charlie was howling with laughter.

Hermione only whimpered, "Okay Coco, lets get you tucked in then I come back and slay the big bad itty bitty spider."

Hermione slapped his forearm as she push the door of her bedroom open. Charlie was right behind her and her abrupt stop made him slam into her. Hermione turned and looked at Charlie, "What is going on…why is your older brother in my bed?"

Charlie grinned, "Well waiting for you Coco of course."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and eyed the two men very carefully. First studying Bill and then Charlie, turning back to observe Bill "What are you two up to?" she finally asked.

Charlie winked at Bill then looked at Hermione, "You mean you did not want a threesome?"

Hermione blushed again and let out a small yelp, "Charlie!"

Bill pulled back the covers and patted the pillows next to him. "When you are ready Coco," he purred.

Hermione's face was almost as red as the famous Weasley hair she was speechless.

Charlie pushed her towards the bed. Hermione resisted moving closer, softly she whispered, "I do not think I can…"

Bill let out a laugh that filled the room, "Hermione we are kidding, not that you are not damn sexy in that negligee…but truthfully we just want to keep you safe."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

Bill continued, "How about a strictly platonic slumber party? Okay?"

Hermione look greatly relieved.

"Okay…I can do that…gentlemen" Feeling a little more self assured she twirled as she asked, "do you like Charlie's taste in nightgown?"

Bill and Charlie let out low wolf whistles that made Hermione giggle. Charlie gently pushed Hermione towards the bed, "Come on woman I need by beauty sleep! Get in bed already!"

Hermione snuggled under the covers next to Bill while Charlie slid in on her other side. Hermione smiled, "I do feel very safe …thank you." She thought for minute then with all of the innocence she could fake, "Do I get a bedtime story boys?"

Bill turned on to his side to face her putting his arm across her waist, "I'll tell you a story about a beautiful witch who spent the night in bed with two handsome wizards and actually slept."

Hermione sighed, "That sounds like a horror story not a bedtime story." As the word story left her lips, Charlie started snoring. Hermione looked at Bill, "How does he do that? Does anything stop him from sleeping?"

Bill shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "Eating…I have never seen him fall asleep while eating."

Hermione gave chuckle and snuggled even closer to Bill putting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for everything, for being my knight in shining armor, for being my friend. I do not think I would have survived this far without your support."

Bill kissed the top of her head, "That's me all around great wizard." He looked down at her losing himself in her eyes, "It is my honor."

Bill whispered "Nox" and the lights went out.

Hermione woke up as the sunlight streamed through the window. Bill's arm had shifted downward and his hand was on her hip. Charlie having shifted closer during the night was spooning against her with his hand folded under head. He looked angelic.

Hermione watched both men sleep. The difference between the brothers was obvious in the way they slept. Charlie quietly with a peaceful countenance about him, Bill on the other hand on his back one arm behind his head the other cupping her hip was displayed a confident almost arrogant attitude.

Hermione slipped from between the sleeping guards, the reason she awoke had become more urgent. Crawling to the foot of the bed Hermione gave an involuntary shutter when she spied the hairy spider from the hallway now in the bedroom corner.

Charlie had promised!

Hermione made as little noise as possible as she left the bedroom and carefully closed the bathroom door.

Hoping the sound of the running water as she washed her hands did not wake up the sleepers; Hermione dried her hands and turned to open the door. The first thing to register was that the spider had followed her into the bathroom. Watching the spider transform into a man took longer for Hermione to process.

Before she could open the bathroom door, Sebastian had his wand pointed at her. Hermione screamed as the stunning spell hit her.

Hermione realized that somehow, she was lying on the cold tile floor of the bathroom and her beautiful gown was in shreds around her. She could not move but she felt everything.

Kneeling between her prone legs, Sebastian alternated bites and scratches with licks and sloppy kisses. Hermione stared at the door screaming in her mind for Bill and Charlie. The paralysis kept her from fight her way out of this hell.

Blinking back tears, Hermione concentrated on trying to call Bill. She needed him to wake up and rescue her. As Sebastian continued his assault, Hermione could sense the minutest control begin to return. She tried to scream but only a whisper came out. She could only lie helpless as Sebastian tore her flesh apart.

Hermione heard the muffled footsteps as they approached the bathroom door. Once again, she tried to scream to warn them but only a whisper escaped.

Bill knocked and slightly opened the door still half-asleep, "Coco, you okay? Come back to be…"

Sebastian was quicker. Bill realized too late and was hurling across to the far wall of the bathroom. Sebastian closed the door.

Bill firmly attached to the wall could not move and his wand was on the nightstand next to Hermione's bed. Bill struggled against the binding hex he was desperate to reach Hermione. He wanted to rip this animal limb from limb. Helplessness overwhelmed Bill he needed to stop what was happening. Hermione's legs were spread so far apart he was sure something would give and break.

Hermione was looking at Bill the terror in her eyes was killing him. Bill focused, he needed to stop this wizard, and he assumed it must be Sebastian. He had to stop the monster from hurting Hermione. Bill's mind raced how could he force Sebastian to stop. He had to keep the wizard from raping his Coco.

His Coco? His Coco that was the answer.

Bill turned his focus on Hermione willing himself to speak as calmly as possible. "I, William Weasley claim you, Hermione Granger to be my betrothed, to be mine and mine alone."

Bill's heart as pleading in his head he screamed 'Please understand Hermione, please agree'. Bill knew it would work if Hermione understood and agreed.

Hermione was shaking, Sebastian was positioning himself to ram into her. She heard Bill he was saying something that sounded like an oath he was looking at her it seemed as if he was begging to understand.

Hermione whispered her reply, "I, Hermione Granger, declare you William Weasley to be my betrothed. I am to be yours and yours alone."

The room crackled with magical currents. The hairs on Hermione's body were standing on end. As Sebastian, who was oblivious to his surrounding now that he had is desire, reached his hand to open her even further he froze. Sebastian's entire body stiffened and he screamed in agony as his body rose up and slammed against the door.

Bill felt the binding spell dispel and he slumped down to the cold floor tile. He crawled to Hermione few feet away, her body covered in her own blood and her breathing was very shallow.

Bill's mind wanted to clutch his Coco to himself but his body was still sluggish. Touching her hand Bill lowered his lips to her ear, "Hang on Coco…stay awake…please Coco be strong for me…"

Bill heard the yell before realized it was his voice. Keeping an eye on the motionless Sebastian, Bill pleaded again, "Coco, please I need you to stay with me…"

Hermione turned her head toward Bill and with great effort, she whispered, "He is an animagus…a spider…be careful…" with that she passed out.

Bill's heart ripped, "No!"


	9. Chapter 9

All of the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling.

No money is made and no money given in regards to this exercise of my imagination.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke up when the bed shifted. Confusion plagued her…when did she get into bed? Hermione remembered being cold and terrified on the tile floor of the bathroom. Bill. She remembered Bill and the horrible spider.

Hermione gasped as someone touched her hand. Turning toward the touch, Hermione opened her eyes, "Ginny?"

Her favorite red head girlfriend smiled "Yep it is me." The sparkling warm smile made Hermione feel better.

"Charlie made sure I came when he contacted Harry." Ginny was gently holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione was still confused and her voice was hoarse "Where am I?"

Ginny sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes, "You are in Bill & Charlie's flat."

Hermione stiffened her face revealing her terror "Spider…spider…" she whispered.

Ginny moved closer trying to comfort her visibly upset friend, "It is fine it is okay Sebastian is gone, you are safe. Harry took him to the Ministry."

Hermione panic relaxed and she tried to sit up. Her body shook with the effort. Ginny helped her lower herself back against the pillows. "You better stay flat kiddo; I am trying to heal all of those cuts and a horrendous gash."

Hermione cast a puzzled look at her friend.

Ginny continued, "We did not want to take you to St. Mungo's."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks I really hate that place." Taking a sip of the water Ginny offered she felt her throat improve. "I can see the headline '_Weasley Wrestle Wicked Wizard away from Washed up Witch!'_"

Ginny chuckled, "You can predict the Daily Prophet better than Harry."

Hermione nodded, "Lots of practice. Ginny is Bill okay? I remember him in the bathroom with me and I know we both said something…I cannot focus… I can remember him speaking and I know I said something back…it is all still fuzzy."

Ginny made soothing noises as Hermione struggled to make sense of her memory fragments. "Bill is just in the living room." Rising from the bed Ginny offered, "I will get him for you."

Hermione watched Ginny go to the door and call down the hallway for her oldest brother.

Both Bill and Charlie bounded into the room.

"Coco finally decided to wake up?" Charlie was grinning as he walked closer to the bed. Bill stayed in the doorway quietly looking at Hermione with his bloodshot eyes.

Hermione smiled at her two knights in shining armor. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "Bill are you okay?" she asked.

Bill made his way into the room finding a seat on the edge of the bed. Instead of speaking, Bill afraid that he sob rather than speak took Hermione's hand.

As Hermione's arm stretched to reach Bill, the pain made her gasp. The pain from the gash on her shoulder radiated down her arm.

Ginny helped her sit up, "That gash is not healing." Looking up at her brothers "If it is not better in the next day or two she should go to St. Mungos."

Bill was stroking Hermione's hand, "Do you think it could be a bite? A spider bite?"

Ginny appeared to be considering the possibility, "Yes that is a likely. But it would have to be a large spider."

Bill watched the pain cross Hermione's face, "Sebastian was an amiagous…he must have been here te entire time…as a spider."

Ginny understood "That bite would be venomous and could be problematic…perhaps Hermione you should go to the hospital after all."

Hermione was shaking her head "Please no I do not want anyone else to find out about my personal life…I sure I will be fine."

Charlie spoke up "Coco I understand but if you get worse I will carry your skinny arse myself! Do you understand?"

Hermione looked properly reprimanded, "I'll be fine…do not worry."

Ginny gave her friend one more check and a hug, "I will be back later tonight. Please stay in bed and rest."

Hermione smiled, "Yes mum!"

Ginny laughed and grabbed Charlie's arm "Walk me to the door oh favorite brother of mine?"

Bill growled, "I thought I was your favorite brother Ginny!"

Ginny smiled over her shoulder as she walked out with Charlie, "Of course you are my favorite brother on even numbered days!"

Bill chuckled and muttered, "Piece of work that one …" turning to notice Hermione sitting in the bed. She looked scared and Bill stopped still.

It was the first time they had been alone since, well since the latest drama occurred. Hermione's face was flush and tears were threatening to escape. A strangled whimper brought Bill back to the present.

"It is over…it is okay Coco…we finally got the bastard. You are safe…you are okay." Bill whispered as he sat down on the bed facing Hermione.

Taking her hand in his again, the tow just sat in silence for a while. Hermione's thumb was rubbing against his it betrayed her agitation.

Finally, she broke the quite, "I do not understand how you got him away from me…he was going to …"

She took a deep breath and tried again, "I remember an oath or a pledge or a vow… something like that we both spoke." Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration

"Was that what made Sebastian crumble? Exactly what did we vow, promise, pledge, or agree to?"

Bill had been worried about this discussion. The explanation he needed to give Hermione was not easy

He could not look his Coco in the face. Looking at their clasped hands Bill started, "I saw you and I saw him and I felt so useless…stupid caught with out my wand and you were bleeding so badly. I knew I needed to stop the bastard. I could not let him hurt you any further…I could not just watch him rape you Coco. I had to do something. You understand right…please say you understand."

Hermione was watching the abject horror in Bill's eyes. "Bill what did you do?"

Bill looked up to face Hermione, "I am so sorry…I failed you…I should have been prepared."

Hermione's tears fell on to Bill's fingers, "It was not your fault William Weasley. He was evil he is evil just evil."

Bill put their clasped hands to his cheek, "I just could not let anything else hurt you."

Hermione placed her free hand on the other side of his face, caressing his cheek and sighed, "I will be fine because of you my knight."

Bill laughed as they sat together hand in hand, "We sound like a truly horrible romance novel!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You have read many these?"

Bill looked a little embarrassed, "No, of course not!"

As the laughter trailed off, Bill noticed Hermione was looking out the window, "what are you thinking about Coco?'

Hermione focused on Bill's face, "What exactly did I vow?"

Bill stood up and began to pace on the side of the bed. "I was desperate to keep you safe as safe as I could…please remember that."

Hermione looked wary, "Bill what are you not telling me?"

Bill continued, "Do remember Fleur?"

Hermione was surprised. "Of course except we called her Phlegm…but what does that have to do with this?"

Bill looked frustrated, "Yes well remember she came from a very old, very pretentious family. Her family enjoyed tradition…"

Hermione was paying very close attention "Okay"

"Well when we, that was Fleur and I, decided to spend our lives together…get engaged, her parents insisted on a 'betrothal ritual'."

Hermione held up her hands, "Bill I am still lost here."

Bill stopped pacing, "I know just bare with me. When we got engaged..."

Hermione interrupted, "Yes we covered that part you and Phlegm, sorry I mean Fleur, got engaged."

Bill's temper was simmering, "Hermione, this is serious and I am doing my best to tell the thing properly."

Hermione looked remorseful, "I am sorry Bill. It is just that you are so tense; it was just a few words, how bad can it be? Relax!"

"A few words! A FEW WORDS! Okay Coco the truth is Miss Smarty-pants those few words as you so elegantly put just got us engaged to be married. Yes, you Coco and I Bill Weasley agreed to be wed!" with that, rant Bill crumbled on to the bed.

Hermione was quite. After a couple of false starts Bill spoke, "I remember at the time I thought well not rational thought that if Coco is mine, betrothed to me, no one else could touch her …if she did not want them to that is…"

Hermione touched Bill's knee, "Why if we were betrothed would that keep Sebastian from hurting me?

Bill did not look up "The ritual is old and about declaring ownership of the woman. The vows make you mine and keep other men from taking what is mine…you see."

"So Bill or should I say darling?" The laughter on Hermione's face broke the tension, "I know that you did the very best you could to protect me and for that I am thankful."

"This ritual what else does it entail?" Hermione was playing with Bill's finger "Do I have to follow you around on a lease? Wait on you hand and foot? Carry your wand in my teeth?"

Bill smiled, "That does sound interesting but I do not think we have to worry about the rest of the ritual."

Hermione let the breath she had been holding out, Bill looked at her slyly "But if I ravaged you right now we would be legally married."

Hermione began to bite her bottom lip. Standing up to leave Bill pinched her cheek, "How about I work on breaking the vow rather continuing with the rest of the ritual?"

"Bill, are we going to tell anyone about this?" Hermione was worrying the edge of the sheet between her fingers.

Bill thought, "If this gets out I can see the headline '_One Weasley not enough! Which Weasley will be next?_"

They both smiled, "No Coco I think this is best kept between the two of us."

"How did you a Fleur break the vow?" Hermione asked.

Bill was half way to the door, "She slept with another wizard." Once he opened the door he stopped, "Do you want me send Charlie in?"

Hermione gasped, "Heavens no!"

Bill laughed, "Okay Coco, get some sleep. I will be in the living room. I got a new case to solve…if you are a good girl maybe later I will let you help me."

Hermione smiled "Really, promise?"

Bill lowered his voice, "Only if you are a very good girl!"

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to all of the kind readers who have reviewed.

It is encouraging to have people want to be altered when I update.

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

This is just the musing of my imagination. JK Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter universe.

________________________________________________________________________

"Charlie Weasley! I am not going to clean up your mess! Dinner was ready four hours ago you missed it…again. If my cooking is that repulsive that you have to fend for yourself later please I beg of you have the decency to cleanup after yourself!" Hermione was flushed with self-righteous anger.

Bill was working quietly at the kitchen table while his flat mates argued for the third night in a row. His smile faded when Hermione rounded on him, "You think it is funny?"

Bill cleared his throat to keep form laughing, "No, of course not! I think you are a great cook."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she appraised him, "Then why doesn't Charlie?"

Bill pushed away from the table and walked to the counter picking up his wand. "I do not think this is about food and dishes…Charlie is preoccupied." With that, the kitchen was spotless.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Thanks."

Together they walked into the living room and took up the usual positions on either end of the sofa. Facing each other their legs crossing Hermione finally asked, "What has him so preoccupied?"

Bill grabbed her foot and began gently kneading the arch, "I think that he might have met someone. Ginny let something slip the other night when they were here."

Hermione purred she had come to realized she adored having Bill rub her feet. "That is fantastic but why does he always miss dinner"

Bill changed feet, "I believe his _preoccupation_ is a healer trainee at St. Mungo's and only has dinner breaks free."

Hermione grinned, "Oh! Okay by why not eat there rather than coming home to destroy the kitchen?"

Bill increased the pressure on her arch and slowly worked his way up under her jeans to her calf, "As far as I can tell there are two possible explanations. One she makes him to nervous to eat or two the food in the cafeteria at St. Mungos is horrible."

Hermione's head rolled back against the arm of the sofa, "Well may be I should not cook so often."

Bill's hands stopped, "But, I like having dinner just you and me."

Hermione lifted her head, "I like it too."

Hermione was almost asleep on the sofa. Bill suddenly moved pushing her legs off him and jumping up off the sofa.

"I almost forgot Coco!" he was rushing toward the entry hall.

Bill came right back carrying a leather satchel that he had opened and was rummaging through. "Your first paycheck came through Willishins asked me to bring you the receipt…the galleons were directly deposited."

Bill handed Hermione an envelope.

Hermione seemed reluctant to take it. "Go ahead Coco you have earned every bit of it."

For the past several months since Sebastian's apprehension, Bill had convinced Hermione to work as a consultant for his curse-breaking firm. Initially she was hesitant but with both Charlie and Bill urging her, she agreed.

Bill was very proud of her abilities to simplify the most complex and organize the reams of research into significant break through.

Hermione opened the envelope and allowed a small squeak to escape from her mouth. She looked up at Bill, "It can not be right…it is way too much…I did not do anything special."

Bill laughed as he sat back down next to her and pulled her legs across his lap. "Curse-breaking is very lucrative Coco. Take the money and have fun!"

Hermione looked aghast, "That seems wrong…obscene…it was not that hard."

Bill's hands were rubbing between her knees and thighs, "Well it is what it is and I for one think this calls for a celebration. I think you should treat for dinner out tomorrow!"

The next evening the three were getting ready to go to their celebration dinner. The days had gotten shorter and the cool night air meant jackets for everyone. Charlie was helping Hermione on with her jacket when his arm brushed against her left shoulder. Hermione let out a gasp of pain.

Her eyes shot up to Charlie's face, he could see fear in her expression, "Coco what is going on? Are you hurt…did I hurt you?"

Hermione stammered, "No, I am fine it is the bite it is still a tad tender…nothing really I am sure it will be healed soon."

Bill had been holding the front door open and he heard and saw everything. Closing the door forcefully, he moved to stand directly in front of Hermione.

"You were bitten months ago and you mean to tell me it still has not healed?" Bill's voice was low and menacing.

Hermione shrugged, "I am fine, please let's go."

Bill growled, "I want to see it."

Hermione tried to brush past him and open the door. Bill's hand grasped her elbow, "Coco take off your jacket now"

Hermione was slow in complying, which made Bill reiterate, "Now Coco, I mean business. I want to look at that bite!"

Charlie on her other side was gently removing her jacket.

Hermione tried again, "It is nothing…please do not make such a fuss!"

Bill and Charlie were standing in front of her silent. Hermione knew she did not have a choice. She unbuttoned her blouse and let the material slip off her injured shoulder.

Bill's grip on her elbow tightened. Hermione's bite wound was black and the flesh surrounding the puncture holes was swollen and red. As Bill's fingers brush against the skin it was hot to the touch.

Softly Bill asked, "Coco how could you let it get this bad?"

Charlie did not say anything but carefully lifted the blouse back over her shoulder.

Hermione did not look at either of them, "I did not want to bother anyone…I am sure it will heal in time."

Bill cupped her chin and tilted her face up, "How much time Coco? A month? A year? You need to have that looked at by a healer."

Hermione's eyes reddened, "You know if I go to the hospital everyone will know. I do not want to be fodder for the tabloid!"

Charlie sighed, "Change of plans. I am going to pick up some take out. I will be back in a little while." Trying to help cheer up Hermione Charlie smiled and said, "I will bring back Chinese."

Hermione walked to the chair next to the fireplace and sat. She was so disappointed. She had not been out for so long and been looking forward to this evening. The fading sunlight cast shadows across the wallpaper as Hermione watched the dust motes float in the air lost in thought.

Bill found himself in the kitchen wrestling with conflicting emotions. He was so worried that the bite was much more serious than they had thought. He was also angry. Angry with Sebastian for causing all of the drama they had endured. Bill was angry with Hermione for not telling him that the bite was worse but more than that Bill was angry because he was scared. He was scared that he might lose Hermione. He wanted more time to spend with Hermione without angst.

Bill realized that over the past few months Hermione had become a large part of his life. He missed her when he was away and looked forward to coming back to her. He admired her analytical ability and her cooking inability. Bill wanted to protect her.

Bill realized that his need to protect her was the reason he had not broken their betrothal vows. He had told Hermione he could not find a reversal spell, but the truth was he knew exactly how to break their vows. He just needed to go out and have sex with some woman other than Hermione Granger. However, he could not make himself do that.

Looking out over the sink through the kitchen window Bill Weasley realized it was more than wanting to protect her; he wanted her to be his.

Hermione's eyes were glazed over as she watched the flames in the fireplace. She was disgusted with herself. When did she become so helpless, she had always valued her ability to take care of herself? When did that change? When did she become some delicate female? When had she become useless?

She hated feeling vulnerable; she was Hermione Granger for heavens sake! She was strong and capable; she did not need someone to take care of her. When did that change? When did Bill become her protector? When did he come to mean so much to her? Why was it so important for her to listen to him? Had she lost her mind and become an idiot?

Hermione stood up and started pacing in front of the fire. Why did she stay here? She could walk away; she could be independent she could prove to everyone that she did not need anybody.

Hermione stopped and looked toward the kitchen she realized she was right she did not need anyone, she could do it all herself but the truth was she wanted…she liked…honestly, she loved being here.

She did not want to be alone. Stepping closer to the kitchen Hermione wanted him. The idea frightened her. Hermione sat down again…Him…she wanted to be near him.

Hermione started watching the flames in the fireplace again. Her thoughts slowly turned to all of the things about living here that she cherished. Like Bill sharing his work with her or the time they spent mulling over puzzling cases. The way he smiled when he walked in the door. How his shoulders seem to lift and straighten when he saw her.

Hermione blinked she even loved their semi regular spats over whose turn it was to do the dishes. She loved her life here with him and Charlie; she did not want it to change.

Breaking the betrothal vow had to easy. Hermione knew that but she realized she had never once thought to ask Bill about it. She never considered breaking it on her own. She did not want anything to change…she wanted… shaking her head Hermione stood up and turned to face the kitchen. Bill was in there and they should talk.

Bill turned away for the window and sat down in the closest kitchen table chair. He needed to think. Looking at the doorway to the living room, he tried to think. Maybe they needed a break, maybe he should get away for while give each other some space. Bill dropped his head into his hands; he was in way over his head.

Hermione's footsteps back and forth in front of the fireplace set a rhythm to Bill's meandering thoughts. Step…step…step…turn. Step…step…step…turn. Step…step…step…turn. Maybe I should, no! She might be too! Are you crazy? Yes!

Bill push away from the table he wanted to escape before he went mad. Coco deserved someone better, someone unafraid of getting hurt. Bill was terrified; he knew the torture of caring for someone and having her break you. He could still feel the mind searing pain for finding his love in his bed with someone else.

Bill felt his anger rising as he remembered Fleur's face when he walked into his bedroom. The look of pure lust that was not put there by him made him realized at that moment she had to have planned on being caught. Bill wanted to beat her senseless when she had the nerve to suggest a ménage a trios. Bill could still feel the devastation and sense of being loss as he remembered that afternoon.

Resolved to get out of there and away from her his Coco, Bill walked into to the living room. Hermione had curled up on the sofa still staring into flames. When she looked up Bill stopped and they both were motionless.

Hermione stood up and broke the silence whispering his name, "Bill".

Bill did not speak. He just stood watching her come closer.

When she was close enough she placed her finger tips on his arm looking up into his face she sighed. Hermione realized it felt wonderful just to next to him, "Bill, I…" but the rest of her sentence was lost in the intense blaze of Bill's kiss.

Hermione pushed closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder and returned the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

________________________________________________________________________

Happy Mardi Gras to all!

This is where this story started in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the meanderings of a weary mind. No harm is intended or money earned. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and for that, I am extremely grateful.

________________________________________________________________________

The "M" rating is earned starting with this installment. You have been warned.

______________________________________________________________________

Strong arm were the borders of her world pulling her closer and tighter to the heat of his body. Hermione's mind exploded, she never wanted to think again. Only the necessity of breathing broke them apart. Bill's hand caressed her check gently tucking her head under his chin.

"Coco, I am sorry I should not have done that. I just have wanted to for so very long. Maybe it would be best if I leave…find somewhere else to stay…I do not want you to hate me." The sorrow in his voice was palpable.

Snuggling her cheek into the warmth of his chest Hermione smiled. All she could think was how perfectly she fit in his arms and how much she never wanted to let go.

"I think you are right…you should move eventually…" Hermione's face was beaming.

Bill tried to loosen his hold on her but Hermione did not budge. His face betrayed how disappointed he felt.

Bill's voice was shallow, "I will start looking for another place tomorrow."

Hermione pulled back and seeing Bill's eyes she took his face in her hands, "No, Bill listen to me…I mean eventually…not right now mind you…but eventually you should move your stuff into my room."

Bill grinned, "Okay, I like eventually."

Their second kiss was self-assured, passionate, and knowledgeable. A decision was made, not exactly spoken but definitive nonetheless. Hermione laughed as Bill twirled them around, she felt for the first time in a long time as if she had come home. She knew this was it for the rest of her life. Home for her would mean being in Bill's arms.

Bill pulled her down to sit on the sofa, his mind racing despite his mental protestations he had to admit he was not leaving, he could not leave, he wanted to stay. Somehow, he knew his heart was safe she would never shatter what he was giving her. Hermione would protect him. Together they would protect each other.

Bill's arms pulled her to him as he leaned back to rest more comfortably. Their breathing was running counterpoint in the silence of the room.

Charlie was mildly surprised to find the two of them sleeping on the sofa. Bill's hand was resting on the small of Hermione's back and their legs intertwined. Charlie walked towards them sleeping couple softly calling Hermione's name, "Coco."

Finally, after tapping Hermione's arm Bill woke, "Charlie took your time there didn't you. Where is the food?"

Bill looked over Charlie's shoulder and asked, "Little brother going to introduce me to your friend?"

Hermione stirred and Bill push an errant curl behind her ear, "Coco wake up we have company" and he kissed the tip of her nose.

Hermione not quite awake yet smiled up at him, "Hello handsome."

Bill chuckled, "Coco, Charlie is back."

Hermione sat up wincing when had to push up using her shoulder, "Charlie, you better have extra steamed dumplings!" Then she noticed the visitor.

Charlie held up a large take out bag. "I would never forget Coco. But I also brought a friend."

Bill was helping Hermione to disentangle herself and they both stood. Holding out his right hand Bill spoke, "Charlie has horrible manners. Let me introduce myself, I am the best of his brothers, Bill. And this," pointing to Hermione, "this is our Coco."

Charlie had gone to put the food in the kitchen and only heard 'our Coco', "Sorry I aught to do a better job of this, Hermione Bill, this is Helen, a good friend of mine." Charlie was glowing when he looked at the young woman.

Both Bill and Hermione smiled, "Nice to meet you Helen. Charlie has told us nothing about you so that must be a good sign!"

Charlie gaffed, "Yeah that is not fair, I just…anyway now you have met…so there."

Hermione began to walk towards the kitchen "Helen, you are going to join us for dinner right?"

Helen looked at Charlie. He looked at Bill and in a low voice said, "Helen is a healer and I thought she might take a look at Coco's bite."

Bill nodded, "Let us get through dinner and then tackle that."

Dinner was eaten around the kitchen table with Hermione eating more from Bill's plate than her own. Charlie and Helen explained how they met through Ginny and Helen spoke about how much she loved her current assignment to the injuries from magical creatures department.

Bill and Charlie offered to clean up while Hermione and Helen relaxed in the living room.

Helen use the opportunity, "Hermione, Charlie had a motive from bring me here tonight."

Hermione grimaced, "I told them it was nothing, that I was fine."

Hermione sighed, "I guess the boys are right I should let someone take a look at this." She had been holding her shoulder in an awkward position all evening.

Helen looked towards the kitchen, "It can not hurt? If you are fine then I will tell Charlie to buzz off and if you are not I can help."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I am not going to the hospital…no matter what!"

Helen nodded her agreement.

Hermione stood up, "Where do you want to do this? Here? In my room?"

Helen followed her lead, "I think your room more privacy."

Hermione walked down the hallway and opened the door to her bedroom allowing Helen to go in first. Helen pulled a miniaturized medical bag from her pocket and opened it once it had been returned to full size.

Helen turned to Hermione, "Alright then where is the bite?"

Hermione took off her blouse and Helen began her examination.

While Helen was working, Hermione explained that the bite was from an animagaous spider form of a wizard.

Helen looked up at Hermione.

Hermione just looked away and whispered, "I would rather not talk about it." She sat lost in her thought.

Bill was not surprised to see the living room empty when he and Charlie had finished cleaning the kitchen. He sat in the chair next to the fireplace.

Charlie came out with two beers. Handing one to Bill, Charlie finally asked the question he wanted to. "So what is up with you and Coco?"

Bill looked at his brother, "It is very complicated…but to be blunt…I am not completely sure."

Charlie took a swig of his beer and smiling he said, "Looked pretty simple to me…from what I saw when I walked in…knight in shining armor finally found the damsel he wanted."

Bill smiled back at his brother, "Yeah maybe."

The brothers sat in companionable silence for a while only broken by Charlie's occasional chuckles.

When Helen and Hermione walked into the living room neither said a word.

Bill jumped up "Well?"

Helen looked at Hermione but Hermione did not say a word.

Bill looked at Helen, "So?"

Helen shook her head, "I can not say anything without Hermione's permission…patient confidentiality. Only in extreme cases then only to the next of kin"

Bill turned to Hermione, "Tell me!"

Hermione glared at him but did not say a word.

Bill roared, "I demand to now…I have a right to know!"

Hermione had been pushed to far, her temper flared and she shouted, "What right?"

Bill shouted back "We are betrothed that gives me the right!"

Charlie's head shot up and stepped between the warring factions, "Betrothed? When did this happen? Betrothed? I did not know you had the ceremony…Bill…Hermione what is going on?"

Bill looked at Hermione his anger fading as fast as it appeared, "We only spoke the vows…we did not have the complete ceremony." The sorrow on Bill's face spoke of his feelings, "I felt so helpless and I had to get that bastard off of Coco."

Helen's face looked very intense, like she was just a second away from solving a puzzle. She looked at Hermione, "That might explain everything you know. Why the bite is not healing."

Hermione looked at the healer confused. Helen looked at Bill and Charlie then back at Hermione, "It is unfinished magic…it is draining your abilities…not enough to kill you but enough to keep the bite festering."

Helen took Hermione's hand and gently urged her to sit on the sofa. "Hermione, if you do not finish this ritual what ever it is…I would wager a guess that bite will never heal and probably only get worse."

Hermione looked up at Bill, "What do they mean?"

Bill sat back down he was so ashamed. It had never occurred to him he only wanted to protect her but…he looked at her, "I am so sorry Coco"

He put his head in his hands. Hermione looked at Charlie, "What is he talking about?"

Helen took this as her cue to leave, "I have to get back to work. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do." Charlie walked her to the front door and kissed her cheek "Thank you." Helen gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

Turning back into the room Charlie saw Hermione kneeling down next to his brother. She was prying his hands from his face, "Please tell me.", she whispered.

Charlie coughed as he got closer. Hermione and Bill looked at him Charlie wanted to break the tension, "So you two are betrothed…that is news."

Bill looked at Hermione she nodded then Bill looked at Charlie, "Sebastian had me in a full body bind and Coco stunned…he was going to rape her. I had to stop him. I had to keep him away from her."

Hermione was stroking Bill's thigh very gently, soothingly, "Thank you for saving me…thank you." She laid her head on his knee.

Charlie watched Bill stroke her hair he realized they were perfect together and at peace. He remembered, "What about the ceremony? The vows are one thing but the ceremony it takes…well you know Bill."

Hermione looked up at Bill, "What is the ceremony? Please just tell me. It cannot be that bad. I am sure it is just pomp and flourishes."

Bill looked at her, "Coco, wizards long ago did not treat women the same as they do today. It was a different world hundreds of years ago…women were considered chattel not partners. Wizards wanted to make sure they were not getting 'faulty merchandise' so to speak."

Charlie interrupted, "Coco, wizards wanted to make sure the witch they were agreeing to marry was responsive to them 'sexually'. The ritual was developed to ensure the witch was capable of pleasing the wizard they were betrothed to."

Hermione was feeling uneasy, "How could they ensure that short of having sex…but if they had 'relations' they were considered to be legally married. How did they…?"

Bill took her hand in his, "They developed a ritual, a ceremony where the witch…in front of witnesses is aroused to the point of climax."

Hermione bolted and was half way to the door, "What!"

Bill looked at his now empty hands and Charlie was looking at his beer.

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace, "Let me get this straight. I will have to have an orgasm in front of an audience. People can not possible participate in this…how could anyone any witch…" her thoughts were tumbling out of her mouth.

"Bill! Please! People can not…"

Still seated, Bill grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him crushing his head into her abdomen. "I am so sorry Coco. I could not think…I just wanted his hands off of you."

Hermione's arms circled his head stroking his hair, "Shhh, I am not angry at you…I am just shocked. How would you even know about this ritual? Is it commonplace…you both seem to be experts?"

Bill pulled away, "Fleur"

Hermione was confused, "What about Fleur?"

Bill sighed, "She, her family, insisted on the entire ritual. They were very traditional, they come from ancient bloodlines."

Charlie laughed, "Fleur did seem to enjoy it though!"

Charlie saw Bill's face and turned ashen, "Sorry it slipped out."

Bill looked at Hermione, "Fleur enjoyed having people watch her…that is why we broke up. I did not want to be part of a crowd."

Hermione tried not to laugh, "Oh! That explains a great deal."

Charlie stood up, "Maybe I should go."

Hermione grabbed his hand, "No, please help me and Bill figure how to get out of this!"

Charlie sat back down, "Coco I do not think you can get out of it. You both need to finish what you started."

Hermione switched gears, "Okay…okay then…can we, Bill and I and you just go in to the bedroom and you know…complete the ritual?"

Bill was pacing now, "If only it were that simple! There to be multiple witnesses at least my male relatives."

Hermione blanched, "All of them? That is five!"

Charlie grinned, "You forgot Harry, he is family now."

Hermione's mind was churning, "Not your dad?"

Bill shook his head, "He declined last time. I am sure he will decline this time."

Hermione digested the information and took a deep breath. "Okay so it will be you," and she pointed to Bill, "me, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, and …oh my no…Ron?"

Bill cleared his throat, "Yes and Ron."

Hermione whimpered.

Bill rubbed his eyes and after a second said, "I guess we should ask Mum to do the preparations."

Hermione grabbed Charlie's beer and drank deeply, "What preparations?"

Charlie took his nearly empty beer back, "The witch's mum was always the one to help prepare…you know to help remove any obstructions..."

Hermione looked panicked, "No, Charlie I do not know…what obstructions?"

Charlie's face turned bright red he stammered, "Down there…the curls…the mum helps the witch remove the hair…you know so everyone has an unobstructed view of the…" He mumbled the last word.

Hermione groaned and sank to the floor, "Your mother is going to shave my crotch?" Her face was pleading with them to tell her this was a very sick joke.

Bill simply nodded.

Tears poured over Hermione's face as she sobbed, "This can not be happening to me!"


	12. Chapter 12

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. _

_Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are in the upright and locked position. Hold on it might be bumpy from here on out._

________________________________________________________________________

Bill had never felt more awkward in his life. He suddenly stood up and clapped his hands, "Well…we are not going to decide anything more tonight!" His forced cheerfulness made Charlie roll his eyes.

However, Charlie saw a perfect opportunity to escape and started to walk to the door, "You know, I think I will go find Helen and give her a proper thank you."

Hermione tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, "Yes, you do that while I sit here completely mortified!"

Bill grimaced; "Right" he murmured as the door closed behind his brother "So Coco how about we turn in…need our beauty rest…" he turned towards the hallway and his room.

Hermione was still on the floor biting her thumbnail, "Bill please do not go, not yet I…" She stopped speaking and seemed to be contemplating her fingernails.

Bill looked down she looked so small sitting next to the fireplace. "What Coco?"

She focused on her hand Bill could tell she was trying to find the right words to tell him something. "Coco," he said quietly as he crouched down next to her taking her hand forcing her to focus on him, "What is it? I know it is not the ideal situation and not something you would ever willingly do but Coco I will be there. We will make the lighting as dim as possible and it will be over before you know it."

Hermione was now focusing on Bill's hand, "What if it does not work?"

Bill pulled her chin up, "You mean what if the bite does not get better? We figure something else out; find a specialist in spider bites and animagus." He tried to make his voice sound positive.

Hermione was shaking her head her eyes focused on the flames in the fireplace, "No Bill I mean what if I can not…"

Bill was puzzled, "What are you worried about Coco, I do not understand…what is it that you can not do?"

Hermione pulled away and stood up to move to the sofa. Bill followed and they sat side by side. Bill was completely lost. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Bill do you know why I always thought Ron broke out engagement and left?" Hermione asked with a determined look on her face.

Bill was still unclear about where this conversation was heading but answered honestly, "I have no the foggiest idea."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I assumed Ron left because I am not…what I mean is ohm…Ron tried but it never seemed to…I really wanted to please…" She finally gave up and put her head on her crossed arms that were resting on her knees.

Bill's face was blank he had no idea what Hermione was trying to tell him. "Coco, you think Ron left because of something you did not do?"

Hermione's head was still down on her arms but she nodded and groaned.

Bill had always hated the child's game of twenty questions and did not want to start playing it now with Hermione.

"Coco, I have no clue why you would think that Ron left!" Bill was getting exasperated, "Maybe he did not like your cooking or maybe you were a horrible housekeeper or may be you two were lousy in bed together…how the hell should I know?"

Hermione sobbed and nodded as Bill stared at her.

"That is it you are a horrible housekeeper?" Bill was laughing, "Oh come on Coco you honestly want me to believe that Ron left you because did not clean properly?"

Hermione's raised face was tear streaked, hard, and angry when Bill finally looked over at her.

"I have eaten your cooking Coco and granted it nothing to write home about; it is not bad enough to break up over! So that leaves only one other possibility, you thought Ron left you over bad sex?" Bill was incredulous.

Hermione groaned again.

Bill pulled her shoulders towards him in a one armed hug, "He is a Weasley how bad could he be? We Weasleys are known world wide for our romantic talents!" Bill was laughing again and Hermione slapped half-heartedly at his chest.

She moaned and finally left a deep sigh, "I never said he was lousy…it was me okay…me I am rubbish at 'it'."

Bill bit his lips to keep from laughing harder, "Coco, what are you going on about?"

Hermione dropped her forehead onto his chest, "Bill you are not making this easy. This could be a serious problem!"

"What could be a serious problem?" he asked.

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt on either side of her head, "The ritual, _the family fun night _where I am supposed to…you know in front of everyone…remember?"

Bill raised his hands in frustration. "I still do not see the problem."

Hermione growled, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart Weasley." She took a deep breath and started again, "The ceremony that proves to everyone that I am not 'faulty merchandise' as Charlie so delicately described it."

Bill clenched his fist he did not understand her angst, "Okay Coco, are you trying to tell me you are faulty?"

Hermione let out a small scream of frustration, "Yes! That is it William…I am faulty. I am broken, I am repressed, I am defective...I have never had an orgasm! There finally I said it…I am faulty!"

Bill looked dumbfounded, "Never?"

Hermione was pacing in front of the fireplace again; she stopped and turned to look him in the eye, "Never, not even a flutter."

Bill began to roar with laughter Hermione yelled, "This is not funny Weasley!"

"I am not laughing at you Coco I just can not believe my brother was such an idiot!" Bill was calming down.

Hermione smiled, "Well of course he is an idiot that goes with out saying but Bill seriously, what if I do not 'perform' as needed?"

Bill took her hand, "Coco you have forgot an important part."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look, "What would that be?"

Bill smiled and stretching his arms along the top of the sofa back he said, "I will be there."

Hermione was stunned; she was at a loss for words, "You have a very high opinion of yourself Mr. Weasley," she said very calmly.

Bill grinned, "I will have you know I have never failed to deliver."

Hermione was not smiling, "What if this time it is different?", she added softly, "Bill I am worried."

Bill realized all the arguing was over and Coco needed him, he stood and stopped her pacing, "Coco it will be fine. I do not know about you but before when we kissing I felt that we were very compatible."

Hermione smiled and stepped into his arms, "Very compatible. Those kisses were amazing; different from any other I have ever had."

Bill placed his hands on her face and lowered his lips to hers; Hermione sighed and responded to his invitation to explore his mouth.

Bill pulled away from the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced, "Coco…I am not trying to be uncaring but we could try…I mean before the ceremony we could see if I am up to the task. That way your doubts would be relieved."

Hermione snuggled into his chest, "I think Mr. Weasley you are just trying to get into my knickers."

Bill stiffened, "Coco I just thought you might relax about the ceremony."

Hermione brought her hands from around his waist to his chest and started playing with the buttons, "That is really not a bad idea. If by some miracle it works then I just might not pass out in front of your family."

Bill took her hands and together they walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Hermione lay down on the bed smiling at Bill who was looking a tad embarrassed.

He chuckled and then looked at her, "Who knows I could start a whole new business venture, 'Orgasms on Demand' – we meet your needs!"

Hermione laughed "Again, quite sure of yourself aren't you. I might prove to be a tough customer might need repeat services!"

Bill flopped down next to her stretching his arm across her waist, "I will bet you that I have you moaning and screaming in less than an hour Coco, I am determined."

Hermione rose up on her elbows and cocked an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Bill pulled into a kiss she worked into a deep and intense battle for dominance. Her hands pulled on his shirt slipping her fingers up to caress his chest.

Bill paused to take off his shirt and toss it on to the floor. Hermione smiled as she lowered her lips to his neck and sucked her way down. Her teeth grazed across his chest clamping down suckling him in to her mouth.

Bill groaned as her fingers lightly danced along his waistband "Coco!"

Hermione grinned, "I win! You were moaning in less than 5 minutes!"

Bill flipped her on to her back, "You will pay for that young lady." Bill's jaw was set and determined as he quickly discarded her blouse and just as quickly her pants disappeared.

Hermione shivered as Bill ran his hand down her spine. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Bill's shoulders pull him close. Lifting her face to his Bill pressed his lips into her temple as his hand slowly down her waistband of her panties.

Hermione let out a suppressed giggle.

Bill paused, "Are you nervous?"

Hermione laughed," Extremely…but please do not stop."

Bill kissed her lips as his hand pulled away her underwear. His fingers trailed back up her legs toward her thighs.

Hermione was trembling with anticipation she stuttered, "Bill, I am so scared…not scared more just nervous…maybe it more excited…" Hermione was babbling.

Bill gently licked her lips as he gently stroked her. Hermione felt as if she was melting. She wanted to stay right here holding and being held. Bill found her center and his fingers traced delicious circles.

Hermione arms clutched Bill as her body began to react. Tension radiated through her it was the divine torture. Hermione wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She could not think she could only feel as Bill quickened his pace. Hermione gasped as her body exploded pushing her over into bliss. Her eyes closed and she whispered, "Bill…I…oh…Bill."

Bill slowly began to rub Hermione's back watching her face; cataloging her reactions the glow of her skin, the sparkle of her eyes when they finally opened, the slowing of her breathing. He was surprised with raw power and beauty of her relaxed features. He realized he was the first man to witness Coco's ecstasy and the idea both humbled and exhilarated him. He alone was privileged to share her experience. The possibility of having to share this with others unnerved him. Bill wanted Coco and their desire for each other to remain private, theirs alone.

Bill kissed her tenderly, "You are perfect Coco."

Hermione yawned and burrowed her head into Bill's shoulder as he turned and slid down next to her.

"Sleep," he whispered into her ear, "I will be here when you wake up."

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she drifted off when he shifted closer.


	13. Chapter 13

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. _

I apologize that it took a tad longer than usual to update. This story has been written for over a year but as I was typing, I realized I needed to rethink some timing issues.

________________________________________________________________________

"Coco, Bill!" Charlie was calling out for them as he entered the flat. "Where are you two it is almost noon?"

The loud banging on Hermione's bedroom door startled Bill into full consciousness. Bill disentangled himself from Hermione and after finding his shirt to put on he opened the door.

Charlie was grinning, "So do I have a new sister-in-law?" "Can we skip the whole ceremony thing?"

After steeping into the hallway and quietly closing the door, Bill grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him toward the kitchen. "Shhh you git she is still sleeping!"

Charlie did not fight being manhandled into the kitchen but once they were there he shook his arm lose from Bill's grasp. "So…anything happen?"

Bill ran his hand over his face, "No, _that_ did not happen but I tell you I would be damn lucky if she would have me."

Bill filled the teakettle and put it on to boil. His thoughts racing however, one thought kept repeating 'If she would I would be blessed'.

By the time that the kettle began to whistle Charlie had the mugs ready. As the brothers sat down to have a cup of tea, Charlie had to ask, "Are you thinking of asking Coco?"

Bill did not answer him but rather just sat silent staring at the mug.

Charlie tried to fill up the quite with chatter, "So then I guess we are still on for the completing the ritual then."

Bill nodded.

Charlie finished his tea and after putting the dirty mug in to he sink he turned to face his brother. "Right then how about I go talk to Mum and the others…"

Bill looked up, "Yeah that might be the best idea. Mum is not going to like this…she hated it before and that was with Fleur…I can just imagine how she will react about this with Coco!"

Charlie cleared his throat, "Yes, well it might take some convincing but Mum will come around she loves Coco and tolerates you. It will work out."

Bill gave his brother a halfhearted grin, "I am sure you will charm her. When do you think we should do this?"

Charlie was pushing his chair in when he groaned, "Percy is on that trade mission until the end of the month."

Bill slumped down in his seat. The end of the month was two weeks away. It could not be helped. They would have to wait.

Hermione rolled over and realized the she was alone in the bed. Pulling the empty pillow to her face, she took a deep breath. She smiled the pillow smelled like Bill, wonderful, talented, kind, very good with his hands Bill!

The pillow was still warm so Bill could not have been gone for very long. Hermione wrapped one of the silk robes around her and walked into the hallway. Voices drew her attention towards the kitchen. As she approached, she realized that Charlie and Bill were talking.

"We have to have everyone there." Bill sounded exasperated.

"I know so then we wait until Percy is back – the end of the month…I tell everyone the 30th." Charlie asked.

Hermione was at the kitchen, "What has to wait until the 30th?"

Bill smiled when he looked at her, "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Hermione suddenly felt very shy. Sitting at the kitchen table was the only man in the world who could make her toes tingle and her mind explode. The idea that he knew her so well made Hermione blush and look away.

Bill laughed, "Coco did you sleep well?"

Hermione tried valiantly to stay composed. Turning to Charlie, she asked again, "What has to wait until the 30th?"

Charlie noticed the lovely hue of Hermione's cheeks and then looked back at his oldest brother. When Bill did not answer Hermione's question Charlie spoke, "The betrothal ritual, Coco. Percy is out of the country and will not be back until the end of the month."

Hermione looked a little puzzled, "Is that a problem, waiting I mean?"

Charlie simply shrugged, "Not necessarily what do you think Bill."

Bill had stood and walked over to the sink to rinse out his tea mug. Bill did not respond and his continued silence was confusing both Charlie and Hermione. Charlie looked at Hermione as if to ask did she know why Bill was not speaking. Hermione shook her head she had no idea.

Charlie gave up, "Look you two I am going to the Burrow to speak to Mum. I will be back later." and with that he left.

Bill was still facing the sink and had not said a word. Hermione walked up next to him, "Please tell me what is wrong. Are you angry with me about having to wait for Percy? Are you disgusted by what happened last night?" Her voice cracked slightly during the last question.

Bill turn to face her, "Coco two weeks, two weeks of wanting to touch you, wanting to hold you, two weeks of wanting you and knowing that I can not trust myself enough to stop. Last night it was all I could do not to…Coco, two weeks is a long time."

Hermione smiled, "Two weeks of frustration you mean?"

Bill took her hands, "Coco we are so good together but you know if we make love right now we are married and I do not think either of us is ready for that right now."

Hermione brought their clasped hands together to her cheeks, "Bill I do not want to wait all that time to feel the way you made me feel last night. Maybe if we set some ground rules."

Bill chuckled, "More Weasley rules…great."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What Weasley rules are you talking about?"

Bill cleared his throat, "Nothing, brother stuff."

Hermione was not convinced by decided to let it drop, "Okay how about we make a rule that one of us must always keep their pants on."

Bill shifted back and forth on his feet thinking, "That might work but the rule must stipulate the pants must be fastened and if at all possible the belt buckled!"

Hermione laughed, "Seriously?"

Bill, "Seriously, Coco!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hard, "Okay I can live with that."

It was later that night after Charlie had returned from speaking to the rest of the family that Hermione realized she had an awkward question to ask.

Glancing at Bill when Charlie left the living room for a moment she asked, "Bill…I was wondering…well not that I want to be pushy…" She stopped Bill was smiling and not about to let her out of her discomfort.

"Yes Coco?" he replied

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is hard William!"

Bill pretended to be shocked, "Coco! I can not believe you asked me that!"

Hermione sat on the sofa, "What? What do you think I said?"

Charlie with perfect timing walked back into the room as Bill answered her, "Coco I can not believe that you asked me if I was hard!"

Charlie snorted, looked at both of them and walked back out of the room.

Hermione screamed, "I did not say that…you know I did not say that!"

Bill acted as if he was offended, "Coco if the Daily Prophet knew you were such a naughty little witch…asking an unsuspecting wizard that type of personal question!"

Hermione's face was red, "I did not!"

Bill walked up to her and purred in her ear, "Then what did you say Coco?"

Hermione could not look at him in the eye. Bill gently lifted her chin with his finger, "Coco what do you want to ask me?" His mouth was right next to her ear his breath making her shiver.

Hermione licked her lips in nervousness, "I was just wondering where you were going to sleep tonight" she whispered.

Bill smiled, "Right next you Coco."

Hermione buried her forehead into his chest. She was hiding her smile.

The majority of Bill's clothes had found their way into the closet in Hermione's bedroom by the end of the month. It was not a much-discussed event; it was just the way things were.

On the morning of the 30th, Bill was sitting and brooding over his morning cup of tea. He was usually the first of them to wake in the morning. Bill like to quite time as the sun filtered through the windows. It was when he did his best thinking. This morning was not significantly different his thoughts were about Coco.

The past fortnight had proven to Bill that he wanted Coco as more than his flat mate, more than his bedmate, he wanted a future, he wanted a family, he wanted to watch Coco grow heavy with his child, he wanted to work in the garden of their home with her, he wanted his life with her.

Bill looked at the cold cup of tea in front of him and he suddenly envisioned himself sitting at a similar table with Coco talking as they waited for their oldest daughter to come home from her first date. Bill knew that he wanted to have that moment, the simplicity of being with her. He wanted their children, not as many as his parents perhaps, but still enough to raise a ruckus. Bill knew that he wanted her.

Hermione knew even before she opened her eyes that Bill was not in bed. Smiling she knew he was wool gathering in the kitchen as he did most mornings. She stretched and standing up put on her slippers to join him.

Bill heard the scuffing of her slippers as she approached the kitchen he sighed. Everything was going to change tonight and he did not want it to. He wanted what they had found together and more.

Hermione rubbed the back of his neck and slipped around to sit in his lap rubbing her face into his chest, "Good morning, I missed you." she greeted him.

Bill put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "Morning Coco you are up early."

Hermione yawed, "I missed you; the bed was too cold."

Bill pulled her closer, "I just could not sleep, and I had a lot to think about."

Hermione nodded, rubbing her cheek against his shirt, it smelled just like him. "Percy is back isn't he?"

Bill was playing with the ringlets that had come lose from her braid, "Yes, he owled Charlie when he got in late last night."

Hermione pulled away slightly to see Bill's face, "So then tonight is it?"

Bill nodded, "If you want to still go through with it."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and appeared to consider his words, "what other alternative is there?'

Bill gave her a sad smile, "It is up to you Coco."

Hermione kissed his stubbly cheek, "What do you want Bill?"

Bill's thumb caressed her lips bring his within a hair's breath of hers, "What do I want? Oh Coco if you only…"

"Hello it is me! Hello…oh my there you are…Hermione…well" Molly Weasley had just arrived and found them still in their pajamas with Hermione straddling her oldest son.

Hermione blushed and awkwardly tried to stand. Bill chuckled, 'Hello Mum. It is a little early do you not think."

Molly Weasley was unaffected, "We have a great deal to do before that ghastly…well never find that…there are preparations that need to be made young man! Now off with you. Hermione dear how are you?"

Hermione was desperately trying to pull down her nightgown; the last thing she wanted Molly Weasley to know was that she was not wearing any knickers.

"I am fine Molly, thank you for asking. I was just asking Bill want he..." said Hermione

"Yes, yes dear that is grand; however we must get started if you want to be ready for sunset. The sunsets so early this time of year…" Molly was not so gently pushing Hermione out of the kitchen and away from Bill.

As the two women headed down the hallway Bill heard his mother, chattering on about how archaic she thought all of this was and how no one listened to her. Bill laughed when before the bedroom door closed he heard his mother tell Coco that she was not one to complain but rather help her boys.

Charlie showed up in the kitchen looking as if he had jus rolled out of bed, "Was that a nightmare or did I just hear Mum?"

Bill stood up and started to make his brother a cup of tea. Charlie took the now vacant chair and plopped down.

"You have been keeping late hours lately." Bill offered him a hot steaming mug.

Charlie groaned, "Helen has been working graveyard shift. We only see each other during her meal break at 3 a.m." After taking a sip, Charlie added, "but she is worth it!"

Bill smiled he was happy for his brother. He understood what it was to adore a woman and want to be with her at any cost. He knew he would pay any price for his Coco.

Charlie shook off a yawn and looked at Bill, "So are you and Coco ready for this evening?"

Bill rubbed his eyes before answering, "Charlie…I am not sure I want to share her, us with anyone…it seems perverted."

Charlie rose and started to make a second cup, "I agree it is but, what are your alternatives? I mean think about it you do not do anything, risk Hermione not getting better, and likely get worse. You could go through with the betrothal ceremony curing Hermione but having everyone witness…you know. Thirdly, you could skip the betrothal and go straight to marriage…but as you know that is a one-way street."

Bill took a deep breath, "Would it be so horrible? Marriage I mean. I have always cared about Coco deeply."

Bill's train of thought did not surprise Charlie; he had watched the two together since they rescued her from Sebastian but especially for the past two weeks. Charlie knew that his brother and Coco were deeply in love.

"Only you and Coco can make that decision." Charlie patted Bill on the back, "Good luck figuring it out before sunset."

Charlie waited for Bill to say something, but he did not so Charlie broke the silence, "Come on we have work to do…any ideas what we should do with all this furniture?" Bill followed Charlie into the living room.

________________________________________________________________________

Once more, I find myself overwhelmed by the positive response to this story.

Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. _It means the world._

To those who read and leave - thank you for spending part of your day in my world.


	14. Chapter 14

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Molly and Hermione walked into the bedroom in silence. Molly Weasley had seen many of the oddities of the magical world but this humiliation being forced on her daughter of the heart was the worst. She wanted to scream when Charlie told her about the situation. Hermione was as much a daughter to Molly as Ginny. When the engagement between Hermione and Ron failed, Molly feared she would lose her and the guilt Molly felt over not being there through Hermione's loss is the main reason she agreed to participate in this arcane ritual.

Hermione could just barley hear the mutterings coming from Molly but was certain she heard, "Disgraceful…beautiful respectable girl…showing her privates…Charlie should have…spider…"

Hermione smiled as her surrogate mother puttered around the bedroom conjuring a water basin and ewer of steaming water. Hermione's eyes opened wider when she saw a straight edge razor lying next to an embroidered hand towel.

Molly finally looked up at Hermione who had turned a slight shade of green, "It will all be over before you know it dear."

Hermione did not answer but merely nodded.

Molly walked around the bed to stand next to Hermione, "We have a great deal to do and we might as well get started."

Charlie watched his brother walk from kitchen to the front door and then to the fireplace over to the hallway not saying a word his eyes searching for some long lost idea.

"I was thinking we should put the stripper pole just to the left of the fireplace and the vat of Jell-O dead center on the carpet. What do you think Bill?"

Bill was still walking around the room. "Sure Charlie what ever you…wait…what did you say?"

Charlie smiled. "Man you are whipped!"

Bill glared at him. "Let's just do this. Without the jokes it is not funny for Coco."

Charlie feeling properly chastised started taking the books and magazine off the end tables and piling them on the shelves.

"When did you collect so many books?" Charlie asked as he started his third stack.

Bill admonished, "Who said they were mine? Who could they possibly belong to?"

Together they said, "Coco!"

Bill smiled. "You better be careful she has them in order!"

Hermione asked for the tenth time. "Why did we have to do this with out magic?"

Molly was helping Hermione to sit up. "Because dear, Charlie's nice friend Helen…such a dear thing…"

Hermione's eyes rolled as she realized Molly was off on a tangent and not answering her question.

"Did you know Charlie brought her round for tea last Sunday," Molly continued. "They make such a good couple don't you think?"

"Yes they are great together! But what did Helen say about not using magic?" Hermione's tone was unintentionally brusque.

Molly's face flushed. "I was rambling wasn't I? Sorry dear magic yes, right, Helen said well it is only a theory of course…such a smart girl…I certainly hope Charlie does not let this one get away…he never has trouble finding nice witches; it is the keeping them he seems to have trouble with. I remember Sage…"

Hermione was almost in tears from the frustration. "Please…about magic?"

Molly's voice squeaked, "I am sorry, I am just so upset about all of this…I just never would have thought we would be doing this again. Fleur was a nasty piece of work and she hurt my William…"

Molly looked at Hermione, "Yes, magic…Helen, that is Charlie's friend, thinks the bite you have has somehow using the magic used by you and magic used around you to worsen."

Hermione thought for a moment. "That would explain a great deal. My shoulder is more painful on days that I use more magic."

Molly held up a sheer piece of material and motioned Hermione to stand. Hermione complied and Molly with great care wrapped the golden tissue thin voile around her. The top of the shift was laced with gold satin ribbon that knotted in the front above her breasts leaving her shoulders and chest bare. The edges of the material just met in the front but floated open when Hermione walked toward the full-length mirror.

Despite the nervousness of being completely nude underneath the virtually transparent garment, Hermione smiled. She felt beautiful, the color suited her complexion and the simple design accentuated her figure. The only drawback was the see though quality of the material and the exposure of her entire torso when she moved. Other than that, it was the perfect outfit.

Hermione turned back around to face Molly who was wiping her eyes. "What do you think we should do with this?" Hermione asked as she lifted her exuberate hair off her shoulders.

Molly chuckled, "Simple, something simple French twist or a braid."

Hermione nodded, "Braid definitely not anything French."

Charlie looked at his bedroom it was full of living room furniture that had been manually moved by him and Bill. "Where am I going to sleep?" Charlie wondered aloud.

Bill was wiping perspiration out of his eyes and heard Charlie. "I suggest you ask Helen that question. Maybe she will have pity on you."

Charlie grinned and with dramatic enthusiasm dropped to his knee. "Have pity on me dear lady! My good deed cannot be for naught. I am in need of refuge for a night!"

Bill laughed. "I am sure that will win her over with out a doubt."

Charlie scoffed and stood up. "I can always use the 'poor puppy dog' look. It works with Mum."

Bill had walked into the living room. It was devoid of furnishings except for the large ottoman in the center of the room. Taking in a deep breath Bill said, "It has really come to this? Coco put on display for the world."

Charlie came up next to him. "No, not the world just us, we all love her and will not think any worse of her."

Bill turned to face his brother. "I do not want her to be humiliated and that want this ritual was designed to do."

Bill kicked the ottoman. "We have become so close and I do not think I can…Coco means the world to me."

Charlie noticed the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well, Bill you have about 20 minutes before your _nearest and dearest_ start to arrive. You better get changed."

Bill glanced around the room again in disgust then stalked down the hallway. His hand had tuned the knob and stepped into the room before he realized that Coco and his mum were on the other side. Bill's vision filled with Coco wrapped in a floating layer of gold.

Her back was to Bill and the noise of his entrance caused her to turn around to face him. Bill had never seen any one so perfect in his life. Coco was standing before him silhouetted by the window and the lingering rays of sunlight the sight astounded him. She was so beautiful it was hard for him to remember to breathe.

Hermione saw Bill and every feeling of apprehension disappeared. She would be with him and he would make everything fine. Bill was her knight. Bill helped her find her way again. Bill was her friend. Bill made her laugh.

Hermione's world spun a little slower as she watched Bill's face. The small lines that started at the corner of his eyes and the one strand of gray hair that only she knew about were just part of what made him Bill the man she loved. That errant thought that had been floating in her mind for weeks, she loved Bill and she was safe with him. Hermione knew that tonight would be fine.

Bill's attention was drawn to a thin pink horizontal line that was between Hermione's hipbones. He had not noticed it before but before it had been covered. That scar was put there by his nephew, by Ron's son. Bill wondered for the hundredth time at Hermione's resilience. She had endured so much and yet still laughed and smiled. Bill knew that she carried all of her sorrow with her but did not allow the sadness destroy her. Bill admired her strength. Bill tolerated her obsessive reorganization binges. Bill delighted in her child like curiosity about the unknown. Bill loved her and would not fail her tonight.

Molly Weasley watched the two lonely souls. Neither said a spoken but she knew this was the moment. Molly did not say a word but collected her things and tidied up the room.

"I am sorry. I should have knocked." Bill started to retreat.

"It is fine Bill, we are done I think." Hermione looked at Molly.

"Yes all done." Molly glanced around again. "I think it is time for me to go. Hermione dear you are the bravest…" She could not finish that thought for fear of breaking down. With a quick hug to Hermione, Molly walked toward the door.

Bill embraced his mother and whispered in her ear, "I would never hurt her; I was just trying to save her."

Molly patted her son's cheek. "I know son and she knows son. Please remember how dear and precious she is to all of us." Bill watched her walk toward the front door.

Bill was still in the doorway. "I just wanted to get cleaned up. The rest will be here soon."

Hermione nodded. "Right do you want me to leave?"

Bill shook his head. "No I will just grab my stuff and jump into the shower. I will be done in a flash."

Hermione smoothed the gossamer material. "I am ready just come get me when it is time."

Bill closed the door behind him.

The water was still running when Charlie answered the door. All the brothers arrived together. Fred and George were unusually subdued. Percy had a slightly bored air about him and Ron looked nauseous. Harry looked anywhere but at the ottoman. When Charlie got closer, he realized Harry smelled slightly of whiskey.

Charlie had explained to them what was expected of them and it was a testament to their love of Hermione that they were there.

The men stood in a semicircle as far away from the ottoman as possible. No one spoke.

It was only a couple of minutes from when the water stopped until Charlie heard the bathroom door open. Bill walked into the living room and saw his brothers. Without speaking, Bill turned and walked back down the hallway to Hermione.

Hermione opened the door as soon as Bill knocked. Bill offered his arm and she accepted. Together they walked the twenty feet to the waiting men. At the entrance to the living room, Bill stopped and turned to Hermione her head was slightly down. Putting his crooked finger under her chin and drawing her face up to meet his he said, "Coco you honor me. I." He could not find the words.

Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face. "I trust you Bill. I feel comfortable with you. When you hold me I know I am safe."

Bill had to compose himself. She had created a rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Hermione took his arm again and they walked the remaining way.

Harry was shifting from foot to foot and looking a little queasy. He was the first to notice Hermione and Bill arrive in the room. He was stunned. A nearly nude Hermione was breathtaking. Ron was watching Harry fidget and noticed when he stopped. Ron followed Harry's gaze to the doorway to the hall. Ron's heart trembled; standing next to his oldest brother was the love of his life, the woman who should have been his wife, the mother of his son. Ron's heart stopped trembling and shattered.

Hermione smiled at Ron as if she knew what he was remembering. There was a collective gasp as if on cue, the rest of the group looked up and realized that Bill and Hermione had joined them. The couple appeared perfectly matched, Hermione in her diaphanous gown and Bill in black silk robes.

Bill held Hermione's hand. The reaction of his brothers did not surprise him but he did not like it either. Bill's second thoughts about going through with this were now screaming. He did not want to share his Coco or the intimacy they had found.

As they walked toward the ottoman, Bill made a decision. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Coco we need to talk before this goes on. We need…no that is not right. I need to tell you…" Bill was searching for how exactly to tell her that he wanted more than this.

Hermione turned to face Bill ignoring the others present, ignoring that the front of her robe was gaping open; she put her hands into Bill's.

"Tell me what you want Bill."

Hermione waited patiently for Bill to tell her what he needed. Bill looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes, "I have been thinking about our children and drinking tea late at night with you."

Hermione laughed. "You have?"

Bill nodded. "I want to wake up with you. I want to fight with you. I want to do dishes with you. I do not want to share any part of us with anyone. Do you understand?"

Hermione put her arms around Bill's neck and quietly said, "Yes Bill, I will marry you."

Bill crushed her into his chest. "Thank you Coco, thank you!"


	15. Chapter 15

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie looked at Fred and George. Fred was smiling with his hand out. Charlie watched a grumbling George drop five shiny galleons into the outstretched hand. George whispered to Charlie, "I knew it!" Charlie turned to the rest of the group. "How about we grab a few at the Leaky Cauldron and give the couple some privacy."

Percy gave an aggravated huff. "This was a waste of a Friday evening. Really could not they have planned this better?" With that, he left.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron were the only ones left with Hermione and Bill. Harry looked at his two best friends. They had not been in the same room since Veronique's arrest and they had a great deal of unfinished business.

Harry did not want to intrude and looking at Bill, he nodded. "Goodnight Bill, Hermione. Congratulations to you both."

Ron was still silent and staring at Hermione; he did not notice Harry leave.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Ron had finally spoken. "I know you deserve to be happy." His eyes glistening as he turned to his brother. "Bill please be good to her. She is one of a kind."

Bill reached out his hand to shake Ron's extended hand, but Ron did not take his brother's offered hand. Instead, Ron was unconsciously reaching to touch Hermione's lower abdomen. His fingertips gently brushed the scar.

"Is that where…"

Hermione nodded. "That is all I have left of him."

Ron looked up at Bill again. "Please take care of her."

Bill pulled Ron into a hug. "You know she is safe with me."

Ron smiled weakly and made his way out.

Hermione sighed. "This has been a hell of a day." She sat down on the ottoman. "I did not think I would survive the night."

Bill sat next to her. "Planning on dying of mortification?"

Hermione nodded. "That is about the gist of it."

She twinges as Bill's arm rushed against injured shoulder. Tears sprung to her eyes from the pain.

Bill noticed her reaction. "It is getting worse."

Hermione rubbed her eyes nodding.

Bill stood up and offered his hand to her. "Okay then. I think we have a duty Miss Granger. Since you already ½ betrothed to me and the only way to heal that injury is to finish what we started…I suggest we retire to the bedroom and shag like rabbits."

Hermione rolled her eyes but took his hand. "Bill that is not exactly what I always dreamed you would say."

Bill smiled down at her up turned face. "Coco you are my dream come true."

The bright early morning light coming through the frost-covered window woke Hermione. Resisting, Hermione snuggled her head into Bill's chest. Feeling the slight soreness as she shifted her hips reminded her of the previous night. The sense of completeness as they made love reinforced their realization that in one act they had found what they both had been looking for.

Hermione closed her eyes and draped her arm across Bill's waist they were perfect together. Their bodies responded with out hesitation or nervousness as they worked together to find their rhythm. The moment when they had both shattered into pieces is when Hermione had a crystal clear vision of their life their future together. It was a moment that she would hold in her heart for as long as she lived. It was the fulfillment of her dream.

Hermione stirred form her thoughts but a rough hand cupping her breast, the calloused fingers finding and teasing her into a reaction. Hermione watched her body's reaction the tightening of the darker skin into a taunt peak. Each firm twist and pull was rewarded with a small moan from her throat. Hermione could feel the warm wetness pooling where her hips rubbed against Bill. She was stunned by how quickly her body reacted to his touch.

Bill turned to face Hermione stroking her face and kissing her forehead. He continued turning until he was hovering of her.

"Open your legs for me." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her arms up over her head.

Hermione shivered as he glided into her. Her back arched toward him as once again she realized that she was made for him. Their rhythm was slow and powerful gradually increasing in tempo while Hermione caressed his body with hers. Her hands were in his, her legs around his hips, and as her mind slipped into oblivion her body enveloped Bill and brought him with her into ecstasy.

Hermione screamed his name as she felt herself explode. "Please I am…"

Bill held her close catching his breath. "Yes my wife I am always going to be here to catch you. I will always keep you safe."

Hermione clutched his hands as she felt she body begin to rise gain. She felt the wave just about to crest when Bill paused. The tapping at the window filled the room.

Hermione groaned. "Now!?! Now some idiot has to send an owl?"

Bill rested his forehead against hers in defeat. "Not the best timing I agree."

Hermione kissed his nose. "You want to open the window or let the bloody bird stare at us for a while longer?"

Bill grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at the window but the messenger stayed.

"Fine you win!" Bill yelled at the owl as he got up and pulled on his discarded boxers. He opened the window and allowed the owl to deliver its message.

Just as Bill removed the note and began to close the window behind the leaving owl another owl swooped in and landed on the windowsill. Hermione laughed as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. Bill growled at the second intruder. He recognized this one. It was Uric. His mother had found the psychotic creature when they needed to replace the elderly Errol.

Bill tossed the first envelope to Hermione as he lunged for the Uric only to have the owl bat his wings in his face and promptly leave a rather nasty pellet on the floor.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Bill's temper exploded. "Come here you worthless piece of s…"

Uric fluttered over to Hermione and offered his leg for her to remove the envelope.

Hermione gleamed. "He has good taste obviously."

Bill was still standing by the open window as Uric spread his wings and launched toward the window and Bill. Bill ducked as Uric sailed out barely missing Bill's head.

Bill grinned as he stood up. "He missed me the evil creature."

As Bill stepped back toward the bed a disgusting squish sound broke the quite. Hermione fought to keep from laughing as Bill looked down at the owl pellet that was oozing up between his toes. The look on Bill's face was all it took to break Hermione's resolve and she laughed until she was gasping for air.

Bill limped to the bathroom and cleaned up his foot. When he came into the bedroom, Hermione had calmed down enough to breath.

"So who dared disturb us this morning?" Bill sat next to Hermione on the bed turning over both of the envelopes.

Hermione shrugged. "Which one do you want to open first?"

Looking at them, Bill realized that they were both addressed to Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley. Bill handed Hermione the second one addressed in familiar handwriting "Well this one is from Mum."

Hermione held the letter in her hand. "Do you think she is angry?"

Bill turned the larger official looking letter in over. It had a Ministry of Magic seal on the back. Hermione looked apprehensive.

Bill showed her the larger letter. "How about we open this one first, it is from the Ministry and addressed to both of us."

Hermione watched as Bill unfolded the parchment and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Please accept the Ministry of Magic's most heartfelt congratulations on your recent bonding, i.e. marriage. We wish both of you all the joy in the world._

_At your earliest convenience, please make an appointment to complete the required paperwork at the Office of Vital Statistics._

_Sincerely,_

_Artemisa Papairi_

_Assistant under Secretary _

Hermione snorted. "How did they know? Do they have surveillance equipment?"

Bill shook his head. "I am not sure. They must be able to detect magic of completed vows."

Hermione was still laughing at the idea of some lonely clerk at the Ministry somewhere sitting in front of a desk with hundreds of tiny light bulbs waiting for betrothed couples to have sex and light up his switchboard.

Bill opened the second letter, the one from his mum.

_Dear Bill and Hermione,_

_I cannot believe my first baby is married…_

Hermione screamed.

Bill jumped. "What? Did you see a spider?"

Hermione looked completely horror struck. She shook her head and whispered, "Baby"

Bill peered into her face. "You have got to help me here sweetheart."

Hermione had her hand over her eyes. She slowly removed it and looked at Bill. "Babies. Do not you get it? We did not use any protection!"

Bill smiled and put his arms around her shoulders. "No, you are right we did not use any protection."

He paused and to see the reaction on Hermione's face then he continued. "Who knows maybe we will get lucky and get pregnant the first time we made love!"

Hermione was flabbergasted it took her a minute to process the information.

"William Weasley you mean to tell me that you though about birth control and consciously decided against it?"

Bill leaned against the headboard and pulled Hermione into his lap to face him, kissing her neck as she laid her head on his chest. "Coco, I want children. They could start showing up tomorrow and I would be fine with that. You are my heart, my home. I want all of it. Does that scare you Coco?"

Hermione's head moved slightly up and down on Bill's chest. "I am scared a little. It all went so terribly wrong last time."

Bill gently rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "Coco I will always be here I promise."

It was not until much later and after a very enjoyable shower, that Bill read the rest of the letter from his mother. It was a request to be allowed to send invitations for family reception to celebrate their marriage. Molly suggested a Sunday dinner in two weeks at the Burrow. Molly closed the letter wishing them all the best. Bill looked down at his sleeping wife next to him. Her shoulder already looked to be healing. Bill tossed the letter aside and slid down to spoon around Hermione. Her breathing changed as he pulled her to his chest her hair tickling his nose. Bill took a deep breath. This was perfect. This was what dreams were made of. This was his world.

Hermione heard the deep resounding thud before she realized she was awake. Opening her eyes she realized the light coming through the window was different. The sky was awash with mixture of pinks and oranges. The sun was setting and making its glorious last hurrah.

There was another thud this time Hermione sat up and took note of where it was coming from. Her episode with Sebastian made her wary of simply barging in. Hermione did not have to look down to know that Bill was still sleeping. He was snoring loud enough to make her wonder how she could have possibly heard anything else.

Hermione heard "Damn!" She knew this time the voice came from the hallway. Slipping on Bill's boxers and old t-shirt Hermione crept to the door and slowly cracked it open.

Hermione saw red hair through the crack and relaxed. Stepping into the hallway, she tiptoed up to the unsuspecting Weasley.

"Boo!" she shouted as she pounced on the crouched over back.

Her red haired brother in law shot straight up in reaction to being startled causing Hermione to tumble to the floor.

"Charlie?" She asked from the carpet. "I should have known it was you. Why are you sneaking around here? You live here."

Charlie looked guilty and embarrassed. "I did not want to disturb you two. You are newlyweds and deserve your privacy."

Hermione grabbed his offered hand and pulled herself up. She dusted off her shirt and quickly made sure she was still decent before looking Charlie in the face.

"Yes well" she blushed.

Charlie laughed and wrapped her in a giant hug. "Nothing to be embarrassed about people get married all the time. Did Bill tell you about the Weasley family tradition?"

Hermione knew better than to fall for this. "No not yet. Let me guess is it a Weasley family tradition to make the bride what – make every brother dinner for a week?"

Charlie wrinkled his nose is distaste. "No way have I had your cooking."

Hermione slapped at his arm. "That was uncalled for Weasley. Okay if that is not the tradition…let me think. I know the bride has to do all of the brothers' laundry for a week."

Charlie shook his head. "No but that is not a bad idea maybe we should start a new tradition!"

Hermione played along. "Sure if you do not mind me turning your white things pink and all your boxers shrunk!"

Charlie frowned "Never mind I like my Weasley tradition better."

"And what tradition would that be?" A deep voice asked from behind Hermione. Bill walked into the hallway and behind Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you. You were not our bed." Bill's lips kissed her ear as he spoke.

Hermione turned in his arms to kiss him awake. She shrieked, "You are naked!"

Bill smiled. "Well you took my boxers woman!" he said as he pulled the borrowed item lower down her hips.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Time for me to leave."

Charlie picked up his rucksack and walked toward the front door.

"Are you taking a trip?" Hermione asked.

Charlie stopped and looked down at the luggage. "I thought I would give you two some privacy. Helen agreed to let me crash at her place for a while." His face broke into huge grin.

Bill laughed. "Good luck with that!"

Hermione smiled. "Charlie, I really like Helen."

Charlie opened the door. "So do I."

After hearing the click of the lock as the door shut, Bill looked at his wife and lowering his lips to hers said, "Coco."

She was lost in his eyes. "Yes"

Bill smiled. "I am hungry, fancy going and getting a bite to eat?"

Hermione was disappointed and about to let Bill have it when her stomach grumbled. She laughed. "Yeah I could eat."

AN: This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. Having been married for years I know sometimes the most intimate parts of a relationship have nothing to do with sex. I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. _

________________________________________________________________________

The snow flurries swirled around the lampposts but melted as soon as touched the cobblestones. The store windows glowed in the winter half light as customers scurried to make last minute purchases. The weeks had passed swiftly and both Hermione and Bill failed to notice that Christmas was rapidly approaching.

Within days of their bonding, Gringott's had assigned a very difficult case to Bill who in turn had brought Hermione on board as a consultant. The flat was strewn with parchment, files, books, and charts. Charlie was spending much more time with Helen. He only came home to change clothes and check his mail. Hermione was shocked when Charlie came home with an evergreen wreath for the front door.

"What is that for?' She had looked up when he walked into the living room.

Charlie braced the door open and magically stuck the wreath to the front. "Well you see most people who celebrate Christmas put up a wreath. Some even go so far as to put up a Christmas tree."

"Very funny but are not you a little early? Christmas is not until December 25th." Hermione raised her brow in smug satisfaction.

"Coco, do you know what date it is today?" Charlie closed the door and walked toward his bedroom.

Hermione stood up and stretched. "Of course it must be the 5th or is it the 6th of December."

Charlie laughed as he looked back down the hall at her. "Coco it is December 23rd."

"What! That is not possible!" Hermione was searching frantically for her calendar. "Bill!"

Bill Weasley opened the bathroom door wrapped in a towel. "Yes wife" He chuckled he had learned that he loved calling her wife. Hermione on the other hand preferred Coco.

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Did you know that it is only days to Christmas?"

Bill walked into the living room. "Well I guess that sounds about right." He took a second look at Hermione's scowl and added, "maybe?"

Hermione growled. "Only two days to Christmas! That means between today and tomorrow we have to shop for a dozen people!"

Bill shrugged. "Okay"

"A dozen people! That is twelve different gifts. You do not understand! I usually start shopping before Halloween!" Hermione was starting to sound hysterical. "How can I do that in two days - wait slash that - it is almost noon in thirty six hours?"

"Coco it is going to be fine. It will be fine. I always get my shopping done on time and I rarely start before Christmas Eve." Bill was standing next to is wife wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione sniffled back a sob. "I do not want to give everyone new gloves. I like to make each present special, unique."

Bill rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We will start now. The project can wait. We will find twelve different & unique presents together okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Just promise no gloves."

"No gloves. I promise." Bill smiled.

The snow was falling thickly as Hermione wrapped her hand around Bill's upper arm and together they pushed through the crowded store and on to the street. True to his word, together Hermione and Bill had found wonderful gifts for everyone on their list in less than six hours. Hermione was feeling heady with excitement. Every gift was perfect for the recipient. In years past Hermione had agonized over every decision and second-guessed herself into buying something different than she originally intended. This Christmas she knew that each present was exactly right.

"Bill! Bill is that you? Bill! Stop!"

Hermione heard the shouts that Bill was ignoring and stopped. Bill looked at Hermione and gave up. He turned around.

"Bill thank goodness, did you not hear me?" Bill looked into the face that he had hoped to never see again.

Fleur Delacour had caught up to the couple and she wrapped her arms around Bill's neck crushing her body into his. Bill did not move his face was emotionless. Hermione had been forced to step out of the way by Fleur. She looked at her husband. He looked disgusted.

"Bill, oh Bill! It is so good to see you! It has been too long. I have missed you so!" Fleur gushed into Bill's ear.

Bill went rigid and with great effort, he removed Fleur's arms from around his neck.

"Hello Fleur how are you?" Bill stepped away from his ex fiancé taking Hermione's hand.

Fleur tilted her head and looked confused. "Bill are not you happy to see me?"

Bill drew Hermione closer to his side. "Fleur I am sure you remember Hermione Granger." He was looking down at his wife.

Fleur nodded in Hermione's direction but did not take her eyes off Bill.

Bill still looking at Hermione smiled at her up turned face. "Darling you remember Fleur Delacour right?"

Hermione turned to Fleur and shook her hand. "Of course it has been a long time."

Fleur with drew her hand as if she had been burned. "Yes, yes you are that little girl that was friendly with Harry Potter and Bill's baby brother." Fleur paused then putting her finger to her pouting lips made a great demonstration of thinking. "Yes you were married to little Rod were you not?"

Bill laughed. "You mean Ron and you are wrong Fleur. Hermione is married to me."

Fleur blanched. "Married to you? That is very droll William but she is so…what is the word"

Bill answered, "Brilliant, charming, beautiful, loving, loyal?"

Fleur just stared at him as if she did not understand his meaning.

"Well, Fleur this has been just - we have to be running along." Bill leaned to his former fiancé and with the air of smugness added, "Hermione's ovulation bracelet just turned blue. If we get busy hopefully this time next year we will be shopping for a toy broom!"

Hermione gasped she could not believe that Bill just said that. As they walked away from a stunned Fleur, Hermione looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"What that hell is an ovulation bracelet?" Hermione inquired of Bill.

Bill stopped and pulled Hermione into a doorway out of the crowd. "Don't Muggles have them?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose trying to understand. "What do you mean?" "Have bracelets or ovulate?"

"Apparently Muggles do not. An ovulation bracelet is charmed to attune itself to the individual witch and turn blue when the witch's ovulating." Bill pulled her closer "Maybe I will get you one for Christmas and we can start our Qudditch team."

Hermione playfully slapped his arm. Bill pulled her hand to his lips and looking at her delicate finger made a realization.

"Coco would you mind if we make one more stop?" Bill was already leading across the street.

Hermione realized that he was heading into a jewelry store. "Bill you are not serious?"

Bill closed the door behind them. "Of course I am serious. It just occurred to me that we do not have wedding rings. How can any self respecting wizard let his wife wonder the streets with out a proper wedding ring?"

Hermione relaxed. "Oh I thought you were going to try and convince me to wear an ovulation bracelet."

Bill let her comment go as he watched her attention turn to the display cases. Bill walked in the opposite direction from his wife looking at the assorted jewelry. When he reached the display case with the diamond solitaires, he stopped.

"Coco how about these?" Bill was pointing at a row of rings with round diamonds.

Hermione walked over to see what he was pointing to. "Those are lovely." Her comments did not reach her eyes.

"What is wrong Coco?" Bill turned toward her and took her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I had to return one of those once. Please Bill, I do not want another one."

Bill looked at the salesperson. "Do you have simpler selection perhaps just bands?"

A tap on the glass case and the display changes to every possible type of wedding band.

Hermione smiled and looked up at Bill. "Thank you."

Bill watched her study the rings and noticed that her eyes repeatedly came back to the same ring a circlet of square cut diamonds set in platinum. He knew it was the perfect ring for her understated simplicity. Motioning to the salesperson Bill slipped the ring on to Hermione's left ring finger.

"It is perfect. A little big but perfect." Hermione held her hand up for Bill to see.

Bill pulled the ring to his lips. "You are perfect Coco."

"Now we need a ring for you, Mr. Weasley. We would not want any witch to think she might have a chance." Hermione studied the display once more.

She picked out a thick white gold band with squared edges and slipped on to Bill's finger. "That should do very well."

Bill laughed. "It looks good. I like it."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "It suits you."

The salesperson finalized the sale and offered to charm the rings to the correct size while Bill signed the bank draft.

Hermione and Bill walked down the street hand in hand their new rings shining in the moonlight. Hermione listened to the crunch of the snow under their feet as they wandered past shops. She felt joyful and had a sense of peace and well-being that was almost intoxicating. She was happy.

Unable to contain herself Hermione threw her arms around Bill and hugged him right there on the street and in front of hordes of people. Bill laughed and bent down to kiss her. Hermione, who was not one for public displays of affection, surprised him by melting into him.

"Coco if you are not careful I am not going be able to control myself!" Bill wanted her now.

Hermione sighed. Bill maneuvered them into an alleyway and together them stumbled into the semidarkness. Hermione had her back against the brick wall as Bill ravaged her mouth.

"Bill I am dying." She moaned as she rocked against his hips.

His hands pulled her hips into his rubbing hard. Hermione gasped as Bill's hand found its way through her coat and under her sweater. His cold fingers caressing her sensitive skin causing her body to react. Hermione's knees buckled as Bill's thumb brushed back and forth across her breast. Bill increased his hold on her waist with one hand and with the other swiftly unzipped her jeans.

"No, Bill not now someone might see." Hermione was wriggling to escape but not trying very hard.

"Yes, Coco here and yes, Coco right now. I have to touch you. I need to." Bill slipped his hand down her abdomen.

Hermione kissed along his jaw as she rocked into his hand that was now between her legs. Bill's new wedding ring was rubbing against her in the most delicious way. Hermione groaned and Bill felt her shutter and he held her together as she surrendered to the bliss.

Hermione's breath was ragged as she returned and Bill wrapped them both in his coat. "You are amazing and you are mine Coco." He kissed her temple.

Hermione smiled a sleepy type of smile. "Yes I am."

"Mum they are here!" Ginny Potter was the first to spot the arrival of Hermione and Bill at the Burrow. A crowd of red heads quickly surrounded the couple as they walked in the direction of the kitchen door. Molly's plans for a large reception honoring the newlyweds had been put on hold when work got in the way. Christmas Eve was the first time that the schedule for most of the family allowed them all to be in the same place at the same time. Only Ron was a no show.

The smells of traditional Weasley holiday fare assaulted Hermione as she and Bill placed their gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Looking around she realized that despite all that she had gone through in the last year she was spending Christmas with her favorite family. Nine months ago, she would not have dreamed that possible and yet here she was standing in the Burrow next to Bill her husband. Her emotions were all over the place, surprise, contentment, regret, joy, and love. Hermione leaned into Bill's side the overwhelming emotion was peace.

Hermione could feel Bill's chest shaking with laughter and that brought her out of her thoughts and into the present.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes George we did come out of the bedroom long enough to buy you and everyone else a Christmas present!" Bill kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Of course Coco here wanted to get everyone gloves. But I insisted we shop around."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment and pushed toward the kitchen where the women had congregated. Molly, Ginny, and Percy's newest girlfriend Cornelia were all working on ingredients for dinner.

"Mum do you have any of the visitor potion around?" Ginny had pushed the self-chopping walnuts aside and put her head down on the table.

Cornelia pretended not to hear Ginny's request. Hermione remembered her from school. She was a prime example of Percy's long-term career plan, advancement through dating his supervisor's daughter.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and gently pushed her red hair off her face. "The cramps are that bad?"

Ginny moaned. "Father Christmas did not bring the present Harry and I were hoping for. In fact my cycle is early."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Maybe you two will start the New Year with a bang."

Molly's chopping knife stopped and fell with a clang against the table and Ginny's head shot up. "Hermione! I can not believe you just said that!"

Harry and Bill walked just as Ginny made her statement. Harry asked, "What did Hermione say?"

Ginny looked at her dear friend and took no pity on the confused innocent. "Hermione suggested the since Father Christmas did not bring us a baby as our Christmas gift that perhaps we could bring in the New Year with a BANG!"

Harry roared with laughter. Hermione still looked lost as what all the fuss was about until Bill kindly whispered in her ear.

Bill watched his wife's reaction and thought he could see the blush work its way up to her face starting at her fingertips.

"I did not mean it that way." Hermione stammered.

It took Ginny a minute to stop laughing long enough to respond. "I know!"

The rest of the evening was torture for Hermione as every Weasley present took great delight in adding a new twist to Hermione's comment. Bill was the only Weasley to abstain from making Hermione the butt of an off color joke. Hermione braved the verbal assault with good grace and relaxed enough after the initial faux pas to laugh at the better barbs.

Percy was the first to leave he needed to escort Cornelia home and promised to back for brunch the next day. Everyone one settled into his or her favorite comfortable chair, sofa or floor pillow and listened to the Christmas carols playing on the radio.

Hermione was curled up next to Bill on the loveseat listening with everyone else not thinking about anything in particular humming along with the songs. She only wished that Matthew were sitting in her lap. It would have been his first Christmas. Babies seem to go with the holidays. Hermione was sad that Ginny and Harry were not expecting.

Bill watched Hermione's expression. He could tell something was bothering her. "Coco what is it?"

Hermione sniffled a little. "It would have been Matthew's first Christmas."

Bill wrapped his arms around her. "We could have gotten him a toy broom."

Hermione rubbed her face into Bill's shirt he smelled so wonderful. He smelled like home. "Do you think we would have gotten together if things have been different?"

Bill smiled. "Honestly, I think we are meant to be together and that some how we would found our way to each other."

The couple did not realize that the rest of the family could hear their conversation. Both Molly and Arthur had tears in their eyes.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Bill felt Hermione leave the bed. Molly had enlarged Bill's old bed to better accommodate the newlyweds. After what seemed to him to be forever, Bill got up and started to search for his wife. It was the familiar sound from the bathroom that caught Bill's attention. It was the same noise that Charlie, George, and Fred would make after a long night of drinking; only this sound was weaker and decidedly feminine.

"Coco is that you? Coco are you okay?" Bill did not get an answer. Apprehension overcame decorum and Bill opened the door. Hermione was kneeling and retching into the toilet.

"Coco!" Bill crouched down "Coco should I get Mum?"

Hermione waved him away as another wave of nausea hit her. Bill felt helpless. He dampened a facecloth and handed it his wife when she finished.

"Thank you." She replied weakly. "I think that is the end of it."

Bill sat down next to her on the cold tile floor. "Do you think it was something you ate?"

Hermione shrugged. "You ate the same thing I did and you are fine."

Bill dampened another facecloth and began wiping the sweat off her neck. "Maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's"

Hermione groaned. "I do not think so. I am so tired I just want to go back to sleep."

"Well at least let me run a first aid charm just to make sure." Bill was helping her stand up. Hermione agreed and waited in the bathroom while Bill went to get his wand.

"Gringott's trains all of its employees in first aid but that was years ago so I might be rusty." Bill muttered as he passed his wand over Hermione.

"See I am rusty this part is not right. If you were fine, the tip would glow green but here it is glowing yellow. I must have messed the charm up." Bill looked confused.

Hermione shivered. "Bill do it again but this time use _Anatalium_."

Bill did exactly as Hermione had requested as the wand passed over her abdomen a faint heartbeat echoed off the walls.

Hermione crumbled and Bill dropped his wand to catch her. "Coco want is wrong want is it?'

Hermione hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob.

"Please Coco you are making me nervous what is going on?" Bill helped Hermione to sit on the side of the bathtub.

Hermione gave a nervous little laugh and smiled. "It would seem Father Christmas left us the present instead of Ginny and Harry."

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you reading and I trust you did not mind a longer than usual chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Christmas Day at the Burrow was loud. The only silence that Hermione and Bill could find was in the garden and only because the snow and temperature kept every one else inside. Bill was holding his wife close, wrapping his coat around the both of them. Hermione was fighting a headache from lack of sleep. Bill knew that the shock of last night's events had taken a toll on her.

They had talked about what they wanted to do until nearly dawn. They decided to wait and tell the family about the baby until after they had gone to a healer. Once they were sure that everything was okay they would tell the family at New Years.

"Bill! Hermione! Dinner is ready" Molly Weasley called to the couple from the kitchen door.

Bill kissed the top of Hermione's head and together they walked back inside the Burrow.

"You sit here dear." Molly was pointing out a chair to Hermione. As the extended family gathered and found their seats, Hermione noticed that Ron was not present. He had not been there the night before.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

Arthur Weasley began to fidget with his silverware and shot a knowing look at his wife. Molly cleared her throat and turned to look at her newest daughter in law.

"Well dear we did not want to upset you but - um – you see the marriage laws are very complicated and well – um" Molly was having trouble forming a complete sentence.

Arthur interrupted. "Ron has not been able to dissolve his marriage to Veronique and the Ministry has forced him to take custody of his wife."

Arthur rearranged is knife a spoon before he continued. "Ron had gotten a temporary lease on a flat in London and she is there under house arrest until her trial. She is making his life a nightmare and when he is not in the flat with her, she is floo-calling every ten minutes. Ron felt it would be better for all concerned if he did not join us."

Christmas dinner proceeded with family members telling their favorite "Veronique" stories.

George held up is hands and drew everyone's attention. "She tried the shop last week. I had had enough so I stuffed a test product in her mouth as she yelled. It was great! Ron said the elephant trunk did not disappear for an entire day!"

Bill tried not to laugh aloud but ended up sounding as if he suppressing a coughing fit.

"Alright dear?" His mother asked.

"Fine" Bill looked at Hermione her eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter. "It was just some water that I swallowed wrong."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and continued telling Hermione about Ron. "We would have told you sooner but with all that has happened we did not want to burden you."

"No that is fine. Thank you for being so considerate. It has been a great deal to get use to in a short period of time." Hermione reached for her mother's in law hand only to pull it back to cover her yawn.

"Coco, I think it is past your bedtime." Bill gently rubbed her back.

The Weasley brothers collectively began to make off color jokes about Hermione and bed.

Molly groaned and Ginny came to Hermione's rescue. "Look at the girl she is almost sleeping in her pudding. Let the poor thing go to bed."

"Thank you Ginny. I think I will take your advice." Hermione stood up, thanked both of her in laws, and excused herself.

"I will be up later Coco." Bill whispered as he kissed her cheek. Hermione nodded as she stifled yet another yawn.

Hermione was sleeping when Bill snuggled next to her an hour later. Instinctively Hermione turned to face him and they settled into their now familiar positions.

Hermione could not tell what time it was when she woke. It was still dark and sometime during the night Bill had come to bed. Hermione sat up; she could feel the nausea starting. All she could think of was how much she wanted a cup of tea. Before when ever she had an upset stomach tea always helped.

Quietly Hermione slipped out of bed and wrapping Bill's oversized flannel bathrobe around herself, she slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione noticed that there was a dim light on in the kitchen. She hoped that simply somebody had forgotten to lower the lights. She would rather not have to explain why she was up in the middle of the night.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Ron. On the table next to him was an almost empty bottle of fire whiskey and a glass.

"Is this a private party or can I join?" Hermione asked trying to sound light hearted.

Ron looked up at the sound of her voice. "Hey there please join me." He padded the seat next to him and conjured another glass.

Hermione sat down and as Ron began to pour her a drink, she shook her head. "I will pass to night, how about a cup of tea instead?"

Ron sighed. "You always made the worst tea. Gosh I miss that."

"Ron Weasley you always loved my tea. You drank it every morning!" Hermione was outraged.

Ron turned to watch her get up and start to make tea. "I loved you Hermione and therefore I drank your tea. I must be honest I do not love your tea."

Hermione was stunned. "Was it that bad?"

Ron shrugged and looked helpless. "It was the worst."

Hermione laughed. "Bill has been drinking it every morning!"

"What can I say he is a man in love." Ron smiled.

Hermione put the kettle on and sat back down. "So what are you doing here? Are you hiding from Veronique?"

Ron let out a sound of disgust. "She is truly evil. She hunts me down if I am gone for more than a quarter hour. It is torture!"

"How did you escape tonight?" Hermione was arranging the tea things waiting for the water to be ready.

"Hermione did you not notice it is the middle of the night? The evil monster went to bed hours ago and was snoring when I left. I just wanted to spend some part of Christmas somewhere that I am happy." Ron sipped from his glass.

"I am sorry if you felt you could not spend Christmas with your family because of me." Guilt was overwhelming Hermione.

Ron saw the pain in Hermione's face. "You are not the reason, not for a second. It is that devil that I am forced to live with. She would have made the day hell; yelling out of the fireplace every ten minutes. I have tried blocking the flat's floo but the Ministry uses it to monitor her house arrest."

Hermione took the kettle off the fire before it started to whistle and poured the hot water from into the cup to warm it quickly pouring it out. After she had placed the strainer with the tealeaves over the cup, she poured the water through the strainer making tea. Ron smiled. He had watched her do the same thing for years.

Hermione sat back down with her tea. She knew that she should tell Ron her news before the rest of the family and that she should tell him alone.

"Ron this might not be the best time but I have to share some news with you." Hermione did not look up as she spoke but kept her eyes trained on her cup.

Ron looked over the rim of his glass. She had his attention.

Hermione straighten her shoulders and put her cup down. "I am expecting a baby. Well actually, Bill and I are expecting that is. We have not told anyone yet you are the first. We are going to go confirm everything with a healer before we break the news but I thought you should know."

It took a few seconds for the news to register before Ron pushed away from the table and stood up. "You are pregnant?" The pain in his voice made Hermione want to cry.

Hermione tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. "Ron we did not plan this but I am happy about it."

Ron covered his eyes with his hands and moaned. "Just when I thought my life could not get worse."

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It will be fine please try to understand I will not ask you to be happy but try to …"

"Well, well is this not a lovely scene my husband in the arms of the family whore!" Veronique was glowering at them from the fireplace.

Ron turned to face his wife. "Would you please shut up, you stupid cow! You are going to wake up the entire family."

Hermione could feel the nausea swelling up and started to dry heave in Ron's arms.

"Look what you have done you idiot!" Ron was yelling, "She should not be upset it might be bad for the baby?"

Veronique screamed. "What! Again! Ron how could you?" Her hands were trying to reach through to grab Hermione. "You whore I am going to kill you!"

Hermione pulled away from Ron to get away and tripped over a chair leg falling to the stone floor.

Ron heard the steps thundering down the stairs. As he bent over to help Hermione back to her feet, he turned his to the fireplace. "Shut up you bi…"

Bill, Charlie, and the rest of the Weasley family clamored into the kitchen. When Bill heard Ron and saw Hermione on the floor, he flew across the table and tackled his youngest brother. Bill's fist made contact with Ron's jaw as Hermione sobbed

"Please stop! Bill it is not what you think."

Veronique was still screaming "Whore you could not leave my husband alone! You are a worthless piece of thrash! That bastard you are carrying will die just like the last one I swear!"

Charlie was pulling Bill off Ron as Hermione stood up "Please Bill, my love, listen to me!"

Bill froze and when Charlie dropped his hold on him, Bill turned to Hermione. "Did you call me 'my love'?"

Hermione smiled at her husband. "Yes, my love I did. Will you listen to me?"

Bill sat on the nearest chair and pulled Hermione into his lap. "Coco I thought he was hurting you. Obviously I misunderstood."

Hermione put her hands on either side of Bill's face. "My knight once again you rescued me your poor damsel but I am fine. It was her!" Hermione was pointing to the fireplace.

Bill took notice for the first time the filth spewing forth from the flames. "I am confused. Tell me what happened Coco?"

Hermione looked at the gathered family and then back at Bill. "I told Ron about the baby," she said quietly.

Veronique heard Hermione say the word baby and she started raving again. "You whore! You slut! You will pay! I swear you will pay!"

Charlie waved his wand at the fireplace and there was silence. Veronique had disappeared from flames.

Ron stopped pacing and looked up. "Thanks that is much better."

Hermione stroked Bill's cheek. "I was startled by Veronique and I fell over the chair. Ron was yelling at his wife not at me. He was trying to help me up and was concerned about the effect of the fall on the baby."

Bill put is hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?"

Hermione covered his hand with hers and answered, "We both are" as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me but did I hear you say baby?" Molly Weasley asked trying not to appear to be too excited.

The couple was oblivious to the rest of the family. Ron realized they were not paying attention. "Yes, Mum this whole fiasco started when Veronique over heard Hermione telling that she and Bill were expecting."

Molly glanced down at the couple and sobbed. "A new Weasley! This is wonderful!"

Bill watched Hermione stifle another yawn. She was fighting a losing battle as her eyes drooped lower. "Coco you have had enough excitement for one night, time for bed."

Molly gave both a kiss before they said goodnight and climbed the stairs to bed. "I should start knitting right away," she was talking to herself but Bill heard her as he closed the bedroom door.

Hermione was climbing to their bed when she realized that Bill was still next to the door and staring at her.

"What?" she asked he was making her nervous.

"Did you mean what you said?" Bill was very serious.

"Mean what?" Hermione was not sure that she understood.

Bill walked toward the bed and sat next to her putting is arms on either side of her. "Did you mean it when you called me your love? Coco do you love me?"

Hermione blushed; they had never discussed the "L" word before. "Yes"

Bill lowered his body over hers and she pushed herself back further into the pillows. "Coco are you in love with me?"

His face was millimeters from hers. She nodded.

Bill kissed the top of her head and good was all he said before he settled himself to go to sleep.

Hermione could not decide whether to be offended at his casual attitude. It would be wonderful if he felt the same way but she did not expect him to say something he did not mean.

"You do not have to feel obligated to say it back to me or anything." Hermione was determined to sound nonchalant.

Bill was lying on his back and had his arms behind his head. "Why would I feel obligated?"

Hermione turned toward the wall to get away from him. "No reason - goodnight."

Bill smiled as he looked at the ceiling. "Just because I have been in love with you since you smacked that scum Sebastian in the bar."

Hermione rolled over and pushed herself up on her elbow to be able to look down into Bill's face. "Really?"

"Really," he said before he kissed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all of the reviews.

I have tried on four separate occasions to enlist the talents of a beta without success. If someone out there in cyberspace is interested in helping straighten my horrible grammar mess, please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

________________________________________________________________________

Molly Weasley was the first person up on Boxing Day. The Burrow filled with the aroma of cooking sausages and frying bacon. Hermione rolled closer into her husband's chest. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking was making her stomach roil. Wincing as she sat up, Hermione was hoping to stop the nausea. As she waited for her system to settle, she remembered the night before and Bill's determination to prove how much he loved her. It was worth every small ache and pain.

After brushing her teeth, Hermione slowly made her way down to the kitchen. The greasy tang of breakfast was only making her fell worse, but Hermione was desperate for a cup of tea. Molly heard the stairs creak and waited for someone to enter the kitchen. One look at Hermione's green tinged face and Molly Weasley began to rummage through her potions cabinet.

"Ah, here it is!" Molly was holding up a small green vial of powder. "It has been awhile since I have needed this, but I suppose because it is dried, it probably keeps forever."

Hermione watched, a little horrified, as her mother in law ruined a perfectly good cup of tea by adding a spoonful of the powder. The tea turned a sluggish thick bruise color as Mrs. Weasley stirred the powder into the tea.

"There you go. Just sip this down and you will be right as rain in no time!" Molly said as she pushed the cup towards Hermione.

The smell of breakfast and the color of the tea worked together to push Hermione over the brink. Quickly standing with her hands over her mouth, she dashed for the sink and retched.

"Oh dear, that bad, is it?" Molly fretted as she handed Hermione a dishtowel. Hermione nodded and rinsed out her mouth before accepting the towel.

"It is much worse that anything I had last time." Hermione sat back down at the table pushing the cup and saucer far away from her sight.

Molly flicked the tea into the sink and sat down next to Hermione. "I have been through it six times and each one was different. Well, different except the end was the same; pain, pushing, swearing to never have sex again, and then a beautiful baby."

Hermione smiled. "I do not remember the pain or the pushing but I do remember the beautiful baby."

Molly took her hand gently saying, "It will be different this time, you will not be alone. Bill will be there."

Hermione brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Yes, he better be! He promised!"

Hours later, after another boisterous Weasley family meal, Molly watched her family begin to pack up to leave; she pulled Bill aside to speak to him. "I am thrilled for the both of you son, but I am worried about Hermione. This is hard for her so soon after her loss."

Bill looked at his wife. "Coco is strong; we will get through this together."

Molly gave Bill a kiss and quick hug. "Yes, together you will."

Charlie was this first one of the three flat mates to arrive home. He was anxious to see if Helen had sent an owl. She had spent the holidays on vacation with her parents. The plan was to introduce Charlie to them at the Gringott's ball, on New Years Eve.

"So, did you get a postcard from the Riviera?" Hermione teased trying to grab the large bundle of mail out of his hands.

Charlie gently pushed his shoulder into hers. "Back off, I am looking, just a minute." Hermione tapped her foot and waited impatiently while Charlie sorted the mail into two piles, his and the rest.

Bill wandered past the two and into the kitchen looking for a snack. He was hungry, but he was trying not to eat in front of Hermione. The sight of food was making her queasy.

"Bill!" Hermione did not want to walk into the kitchen. She could smell the faint odor of sauerkraut. Bill put the jar back into the icebox and wiped his mouth, before he found her waiting for him in the living room.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Bill looked sheepishly as he sat next to her. "What is all of that?" He asked as he pointed to the stack of letters Hermione was holding.

"Apparently, we are overdue for our appointment at the ministry to register our marriage; judging by the number of reminders, extremely overdue." Hermione handed Bill the numerous letters from the Office of Vital Statistics.

"Coco, I think tomorrow I will finally have to make a legal wife out of you!" Bill announced as he threw the notices in to the fireplace. "What is next?"

Hermione laughed, "We have an invitation to the 500th Anniversary Gringott's Ball on New Years Eve and a not too subtle memo from your boss reminding you that attendance at the ball is mandatory for all Gringott employees and their spouses."

"So, first I make you a legal and proper wife and then we shop for a ball gown that covers that baby belly of yours." Bill was baiting her. He waited for the explosion one, two, three.

"What! William Weasley I do not have a baby belly!!!" Hermione was outraged.

"Sure you do, Coco." Charlie said as he walked in from his bedroom. "Haven't you looked in a mirror recently?" he added as he winked at his brother.

Hermione growled at the men and stormed into the bathroom. Lifting up her shirt, she turned sideways and looked into the mirror. Rubbing her hand over her abdomen, she smiled. Maybe it was just a little bit rounded, but that was all. It was hardly noticeable.

Bill watched from the hallway and quietly came up behind her rubbing both of his hands over the slight bulge. "It is the most beautiful thing in the world. Maybe you should forget the ball gown and go in a bikini, so I can show off my handiwork!"

Hermione snorted. "That would make a great headline "_William Weasley Works Wicked Way with Won Won's Wanton Witch_."

Bill shook his head. "No, it should be '_Coco Captures Weasley' Heart and Together They Create Future' _yes, that would be perfect."

It took a few owls back and forth between Bill and Artemisa Papairi of the Office Vital Statistics before an appointment was scheduled. Hermione and Bill arrived the next day at the appointed time in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione stumbled as they came out of the floo and catching her, Bill whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Together they walked hand in hand toward the lifts and the Office of Vital Statistics. As they waited, Bill wrapped his arms around Hermione, nuzzling her neck and again whispering in her ear. Neither of them noticed a large group of people that came off the lift in front of them.

A loud scream startled Hermione and she looked toward the group. "You whore! You and your bastard will die!"

Bill pulled Hermione behind him and had his wand out when he spotted two large guards restraining Veronique. The struggling witch's face contorted in hate and rage as she desperately tried to get to Coco. Bill stepped closer to the screaming witch. "You need to calm down Veronique. You are wrong about Hermione."

"You harlot, you spread your legs…" Veronique was suddenly silent.

"That is enough for now." A familiar voice sounded over the gathered crowd. Fleur Delacour walked from behind Veronique to face Bill and Hermione. Her face was emotionless as she looked at the couple.

"Fleur be careful, that creature is dangerous!" Bill was keeping his eyes trained on the restrained witch.

Fleur glided toward them "Bill, pleasant to see you again!" she purred and as an afterthought she greeted Hermione with a sickly sweet "Hermione"

Fleur's eyes never left Bill's face. "That creature you so despairingly spoke of is my client William. She is still an employee of Gringotts and I am here on their behalf."

Bill was surprised. "You still work for Gringotts?"

Fleur smiled a saccharine smile and in her most seductive voice said, "I am head of the employee relations department."

Hermione laughed softly as she stood next to her husband. Fleur turned to look at her. "You find that humorous?"

Hermione stifled her laughter. "It just seems the perfect job for you, Fleur. You enjoy all types of relationships."

Bill had his arm around Hermione's waist as she spoke and when he realized what she was referring to, he gave her a little squeeze. "Behave, Coco!" he said with a wink when she looked up at him. Hermione laughed again.

Fleur watched the couple's interaction and was furious. "So Hermione," she said, "my client informs me that you gave birth to a bastard – Ron Weasley's bastard – her husband, is that correct?"

Hermione quavered for only a second. The large crowd that had gathered around them collectively gasped.

Hermione stiffened her spine and straightened her shoulders before she replied. "Yes, Ron and I did have a son together; unfortunately because of Veronique and her brother's meddling, he died." The crowd gasped again.

Hermione did not wait for Fleur's response. "Tell me, Fleur; is it Gringott's policy to provide counsel to all of its murdering employees? Or are you just more comfortable associating with low life scum?" The lobby of the Ministry was silent.

Fleur smiled and that made Bill cringe inside. "Bill is it true?"

"Is what true?" Bill hated to ask.

"Is it true you are the father this time? I checked and the Office of Vital statistics does not have a registration of your marriage." Fleur gave Hermione a look of disgust. "Hermione, really, getting pregnant out of wedlock once could be called an accident. But twice? That is just slutty." There was a small chuckle from the crowd.

Bill's knuckles were white as he held on to his wife as she stepped toward Fleur but he could not stop his Coco. "Tell me Fleur still spreading your legs for any one that will have you?' With that, Hermione looked at Bill and they walked on to the waiting lift.

The crowd watched as Hermione and Bill smiled and Fleur and Veronique quietly conferred. There had not been this much excitement in the lobby of the Ministry since Harry Potter had fought Voldemort there.

Hermione relaxed in Bill's arms as they rode the lift to their destination. Hermione's heart sank as she realized that this was not going to be the end of it. She looked at Bill and whispered, "This is not good. They will make you and me pay."

Bill kissed the top of her head. "You and I, we can handle anything!" When the lift doors opened together, they walked to their appointment.

"So how was the visit to vital statistics? Did you get everything legalized and registered?" Charlie asked. Bill showed him the freshly minted marriage certificate.

Charlie let out a low whistle. "So, officially stuck with each other, eh?"

Bill smiled. "Remember Rule #24?"

Charlie laughed, "No, what is Rule #24?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Weasley Brothers Rule #24 is 'Marry the woman you can not live without.' "

Charlie looked his brother's face and realized that he was happy. "That is the best rule, good old #24."

Hermione was confused. "I have never read _Weasley Brothers Rules;_ is it in the Hogwarts library?"

Bill and Charlie chuckled and Charlie gave Hermione a hug. "No, Coco, it is more of a family tradition passed from one brother to another."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, okay I get it - Rule #1 is 'Get her drunk.' Rule # 2 is 'Get in her knickers.' Rule #3 is 'Never say the "L" word.' "

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No, the "L" word rule is Rule # 6."

It was not until after the clean dinner plates were placed back into the cabinet that Charlie brought up the topic that he had been thinking about for weeks.

"Coco, I have been thinking about all of this." Charlie motioned to the flat. "It is going to change with a little one on the way. I do not need to be a third wheel."

Hermione felt Bill's hand gently rub her side before he spoke. "When is your sabbatical over? Are you going to return to Romania?"

"Actually, I have applied for a position at the Welsh Green Reservation." Charlie did not look up while he spoke; rather he became very interested in his thumbnail.

"Would Helen have anything to do with is change of career?" Hermione's eye sparkled with delight at Charlie's discomfort.

"Maybe" Charlie still did not look up.

"The thing is I think we may have a shot at this and I do not want to try a 'long distance', 'commuter' relationship." Charlie stood up and began to pace around the room. "I have been thinking about getting a job closer to home for awhile and then the 'Helen' thing started. It makes sense."

Bill nodded when Charlie finally looked at him. "But living here with us and a crying baby might but a crimp in your style?"

"Actually I was thinking of your apartment Coco. It needs to be fixed up and I am pretty 'hands on'. If I get the Welsh Green job, with Helen pitching in, we could probably swing buying the place from you. I mean if you are interested in selling."

Hermione turned to Bill. "What do you think? I really had not given the place much thought."

"I think it is a brilliant idea." Bill immediately thought of all the privacy they would have if Charlie moved out.


	19. Chapter 19

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

________________________________________________________________________

"Mrs. Weasley? Hermione Weasley." Hermione looked up at the receptionist that was calling her name. Bill was not there yet and it was time for her appointment. He was called in to work at the last moment, but promised he would meet her at the healer's office.

"I am coming." Hermione answered the call as she stood up to follow the waiting assistant.

The corridor was covered with moving pictures of adorable newborns yawning or crying. The assistant had to slow her pace and wait while Hermione moved from picture to picture.

"Those are all of the babies we have delivered since our practice started." The assistant said as she opened a door to an examination room.

Hermione smiled. "There must a couple of hundred pictures on the wall."

The assistant offered Hermione a tissue as she pointed to a stool for her to sit on. "There are 337 pictures and we have three mums expecting to deliver before New Years."

Hermione smiled and sat down. "What is the tissue for?"

The assistant chuckled, "First baby uh?"

Hermione stiffened and cleared her throat. "Actually, no, this is my second pregnancy."

The assistant huffed, "Well then you know the process, the tissue is for you sneeze"

"I do not need to sneeze." Hermione still had not taken the tissue.

"Well I guess it has been a while but every witch sneezes during the healer's examination." The assistant left the tissue on the table next to Hermione, "the healer will be in shortly."

As soon as the exam room door closed, Hermione pulled out her copy of _Witches Guide to Twitches, Itches, and Pregnancy_. Opening it up to the index Hermione scanned until she found sneezing page 34. Quickly turning to page 34, Hermione found a section titled _Your First Healer Visit _underneath it said, 'be sure to have tissues on hand for all of your healer's visits. The spells used to determine the health of the baby in-utero induces sneezing fits in 95 percent of witches.'

Hermione sighed it was one more example of how much she did not know about having a baby in the magical world. The door opened just as she was putting her book back into her satchel Bill walked in looking flustered.

"Sorry love, the meeting ran long." Bill gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down in a chair next to the door. "Oh good, you have got tissue I meant to bring a box."

"Yes, I have tissue." Hermione laughed.

There was a knock and the healer walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" The healer was female, about mid thirties, with short-cropped hair and wearing the wildest Hawaiian print shirt imaginable.

Bill stood up and shook the healers hand after she closed the door. "I am Mrs. Weasley."

The healer raised an eyebrow. "You are? Well then the wrong person is holding the tissue."

Bill was confused until he realized his mistake. "I am sorry I am Mr. Wife and this is my Weasley."

Hermione put her hand over her eyes for a moment and laughed. "Please forgive him he is nervous. I am Hermione Weasley and this is Bill, my Weasley."

All three laughed and both Bill and the healer sat down.

"Let's start again, I am Healer Ruiz and I am going to assume you are Hermione." Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, now what brings you here today?" the healer asked.

"I think I am, well I am pretty sure I am pregnant." Hermione stammered a little bit.

"We can check that very easily. Just hold your breath for a count of five while I run the diagnostic." The healer's wand was already humming and emitting a green aura.

"You can breath." As soon as Hermione took in a deep breath, she sneezed. Healer Ruiz handed her a tissue.

"You are correct you are pregnant, about ten weeks and every thing looks to be in order. Is this your first pregnancy?" The healer was continuing to check Hermione.

"No." Hermione looked at Bill and reached for his hand. This did not go unnoticed by Healer Ruiz.

"Is something I should know about?" Healer Ruiz asked as kindly as possible.

Hermione took another tissue from the box and wiped her eyes before she began to tell the healer about her son.

Almost an hour later Healer Ruiz walked the couple to the office door. "Try not to worry Hermione we are going to work hard to make sure that this little one is fine. I can not promise that it will not have red hair…"

Bill wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Healer Ruiz we truly appreciate it."

"Okay Coco, time to take you shopping for your baby belly ball gown!" Bill had guided their way out of the healer's office and back into Diagon Alley.

Hermione stopped. "Would you cut that out I do not have a baby belly yet and for your information I fond the perfect dress this morning before our appointment!"

"Where is it?" Bill had not seen a shopping bag in the exam room or in Hermione's hand as they spoke.

"It is going to be a surprise. I had the shop send it to the flat earlier." Hermione slipped her hand into his as they began to walk down the street.

"Do I get a personal viewing tonight?" Bill wriggled his eyebrow at her.

"Nope! I am saving it for the ball Mr. Weasley. You will just have to wait." Hermione grinned.

By the next morning, Hermione still had not given in to Bill's multiple requests for a private style show. She was trying not to lose her temper as she opened the kitchen window to take the newspaper delivery from the post owl.

Hermione threw the rolled up paper on the table and smiled when the shower stop. She loved timing every thing perfectly. She learned exactly how long it took Bill to get ready from the minute he stepped out of the shower until he sauntered into the kitchen. It was a little game she played with herself to have his toast buttered and his coffee made by the time he walked into the kitchen.

"Coco, you do not have to do this!" Bill stood behind her and kissed her neck. "Thank you."

Hermione turned to face him. "I just like taking care of you. Do not get use to it I am sure it will all change when this little one gets here." Hermione was rubbing her stomach. "It will be your turn to take care of us!"

Bill nodded. "You can bet on it."

Hermione handed him his cup and he unrolled the paper. The Daily Prophet headline read,

_Weasley Whore Weds Wicked William and Due to Deliver Another Weasley Whelp. Which Brother is the Father This Time?_

Bill groaned as he read the headline then quickly turned to face Hermione. "Coco, Coco it is rubbish don't pay any attention to it."

Hermione just stood there still with tears rolling down her face to land with a splat on the newspaper.

Bill threw the paper in the trash and gently led Hermione out of the kitchen.

"It is them trying to sell papers. We will get through this together. Please Coco don't cry don't let them get to you." Bill was wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"What won't we worry about?" Charlie asked as he walked bleary eyed past the couple.

Bill's ands were cupping Hermione's face as he lowered his forehead to touch hers. "I love you, Coco."

Hermione smiled a sad little watery smile back at him. "I love you too."

"What happened to the paper?" Charlie was rummaging around in the kitchen; he always checked the Qudditch scores first thing.

"It is in the rubbish." Bill was rubbing small circles on Hermione's back as they stood in each other's arms.

"I haven't even looked at it yet, why the hell would you…son of a bi…have you seen this? Of course you have, those gits they should be…Coco this is rubbish you know that right?' Charlie walked up to Hermione and added his arms to Bill.

Hermione's face was resting on Bill's chest. Turning her head to look up at his face she finally spoke. "I am not ashamed of us or even what happened with Ron and the baby. I have always thought people deserve privacy. Who would knowingly hurt us?"

Bill frowned. "That is easy. I know exactly who would do this, Fleur and Veronique."

"But, they have known about all of this for weeks why now?" Hermione disentangled herself and wiped her face.

Charlie scratched his cheek then smacked his forehead. "Think about it what is tomorrow?"

Hermione pursed her lips and lifted her hands to show she had no idea.

"Of course you are right! Those two bitches!" Bill swore.

"Language William" Hermione admonished, "But I still do not get it what is so important about tomorrow?"

"They planned it. By tomorrow, everyone will have read the paper and it will be the talk of the evening at the Gringott's celebration." Bill looked furious.

Hermione's face fell and she sank into the sofa. "Oh by then the world will have read that article."

Charlie threw the paper back into the rubbish. "We will see about that! I will be back."

Bill sat next to Hermione barely registering Charlie's exit. "Coco we could skip the party but I think that would just make the situation worse; feed the speculation."

Hermione pursed her lips in disgust. "Agreed, it will be horrible to go but even worse if we stayed away."

"So we will go?" Bill asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned into Bill's shoulder. "Yes."

The morning sun continued to fill the room but Hermione was tired. She yawned and stood. "I am going back to bed."

"You just got up and you are going back to sleep?" Bill was surprised.

Hermione reached down for Bill's hand. "I did not say I was going to sleep."

Bill grinned and jumped up from the sofa. "Race you Coco!"

Hermione laughed as she watched him sprint down the hall.

Bill was already in bed and under the covers by the time Hermione closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley one might think you are expecting something." Hermione scolded him as she walked towards the bed shrugging off her robe and slippers.

Bill smiled at the glorious sight of his wife standing before him. "Do you always make tea in just your robe?"

"Maybe…do you mind?" Hermione asked as she pulled the sheets back. "Bill Weasley what happened to your boxers?"

Bill tried to keep a straight face and in the most innocent voice he could muster, "I guess I lost them."

"That is a shame I liked that pair. But I must admit I do like you much better like this." whispering the last part as she climbed into bed straddling him.

"Coco you talk too much." Bill's mouth effectively silenced her.

"Bill! Coco! That is strange they were here when I left." Charlie had just come back to the flat and had both George and Percy with him.

"Maybe they just did not hear us – Bill!" Percy yelled as he walked toward the bedrooms.

The brothers stopped when a loud male "Yes" echoed off the walls. Charlie glanced at Percy just in time to see his brother blush and George smiled at Charlie.

"Well they are here alright they are busy." said George as he and Charlie had to turn Percy around and push him towards the front door.

"We will come back in hour or so." Charlie said as George nodded his agreement.

Percy looked stunned. "An hour; you think it will take an hour?"

George and Charlie looked at each other and groaned. George took a deep breath to keep from taking the mickey out of his older brother. "Maybe we can get the others to meet us at the shop and work out the details."

Charlie nodded and made a point of slamming the door behind them.

Hermione froze and looked down at Bill. "Did you hear that?"

Bill groaned and pulled her face down kissing her hard as he forced his hips up with equal passion. Hermione shuttered and forgot everything.

Relaxing as Bill gently rocked her, Hermione snuggled closer into Bill's chest as her heart rate gradually slowed. Her slightly swollen belly fit perfectly between them. She felt safe and loved.

"Coco, I know you are not truly happy about the celebration tomorrow and we will stay home if that is what you want. However, Coco I want to go. I want to show the world how perfect we are together. Show everyone how proud I am to have you as my wife and how we are at the prospect of our child."

Hermione nodded her head. "I love you," she whispered between kisses.

________________________________________________________________________

,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

I hope you do not mind the quick update. I just could not seem to stop typing. This chapter has not had nearly as many re-reads as the others so please forgive the errors.


	20. Chapter 20

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

"Coco Weasley if you are not ready and out here in ten seconds I am going to come in there and drag you to the celebration in your knickers!" Bill yelled down the hallway. He had been ready for 45 minutes and was anxious to get this evening over.

"Okay William, just wait a minute I am almost ready!" Hermione shout back through the closed bedroom door. She rolled her eyes and continued to look for her shoes. Once she found them, she took one last glimpse in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, the shimmering midnight blue of the empire-waist silk gown made her to appear to be floating. She felt beautiful.

A growl of "Coco" came toward her as she opened the door and walked toward her husband. Hermione blushed at the intense look Bill gave her. She could tell that he definitely approved of her outfit.

"You are going to be cold." Bill's hand lightly rubbed her exposed back. He went to the coat closet and found an old Macintosh. With a flick, he transformed it into a black velvet cape and placed it across Hermione's shoulders.

"Thank you," she said and she reached up to give him a quick kiss.

Bill took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his wife and begin to kiss her senseless. Neither of them heard the front door open and only pulled apart when Charlie exclaimed.

"Isn't this what you two were up to yesterday? Do not you ever come up for air? Give it a rest already." Charlie was closing the door behind Helen as they entered the flat.

Hermione seemed embarrassed but Bill just smiled. "Do not knock it bro! Marriage is great. Guilt free sex all of the time and somebody else to make your tea; it is perfect!"

Hermione groaned and slapped at Bill's shoulder. "You are so bad Weasley."

Helen and Charlie tried not to laugh. The doorbell rang and Hermione walked forward to open it. Ron Weasley was standing in the hall in dress robes. He realized that Hermione was startled by his presence and offered the explanation.

"I hope you do not mind but, we, the brothers I mean, discussed it and we decided it would be best to present a united front." Ron stammered through his speech.

"That is very thoughtful, thank you." Hermione smiled as reached to give Ron a hug.

Ron saw Charlie and entered the flat closing the door, while Hermione turned to Bill and handed him the cloak.

"I will be right back," she said and made a dash to the loo.

The group patiently waited for the expectant mother to emerge. The doorbell rang again as soon as Hermione had her fastened her cloak. This time the opened door revealed both Fred and George. The twins were wearing lurid green dress robes with large lapel buttons proclaiming, 'Proud Papa'.

Bill roared with laughter. "Whose idea was those?"

Charlie grinned. "We Weasleys stick together, but in all truth it was Ron's idea." Then Charlie turned to his younger brothers and said, "Those are perfect great job!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and Helen quietly took her hand. "Aren't they grand?"

Hermione could only nod.

George cleared his throat and proceeded to pin a 'Proud Papa' button on everyone including Hermione and Helen. Once finished his task, he turned to the group and in military fashion ordered them "To give them hell!" as he opened the front door.

Looking at the size of the crowd and judging by the volume level, Hermione thought that perhaps the entire wizarding world was attending the Gringott's 500th Celebration. Bill took her hand and gave it a squeeze as together they entered the ballroom.

Hermione always thought the expression 'could hear a pin drop' was ridiculous, but that was the first thing that entered her mind. The entire assembly appeared to be frozen and everyone's attention was focused on her, her belly, and Bill. There was a collective gasp from the frozen masses when Ron walked up and stood next to her on the opposite side of his brother. Ron smiled and kissed the side of Hermione's head.

His low voice filled with laughter, he turned and whispered, "I think we have their attention."

Hermione was still fighting the urge to turn tail and run but she looked at Bill and he gave her strength. A small ripple of giggles started somewhere in the far left corner and began working its way forward. Hermione did not understand until she turned her head to the left then right. Charlie, Fred, George, and even Percy all wearing 'Proud Papa' buttons had stepped up to flank either side of them. The wave of laughter washed over her and she relaxed.

Bill leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Coco, my love, we Weasleys always stick together."

Harry and Ginny worked their way towards the new arrivals to escort them to the reserved Weasley table. When they finally managed to get to their table, Hermione looked at Ginny and laughed. Baby paraphernalia covered the entire table. Hermione saw bottles, nappies, rattles, miniature broomsticks and cauldrons floated around the basket centerpiece of stuffed toy dragons, hippogriffs, and unicorns. Hermione put her hands to her face as she sat down in a chair. She knew Ginny had to have been behind this it was perfect!

Hermione had to yell "Thank you" to her sister in law; the music and talking had resumed. Ginny nodded and Hermione knew that it must have been difficult for Ginny to put all of the baby things together when she and Harry wanted their own baby so badly.

Charlie was the first one to ask her dance. Bill was in a deep conservation with Percy and so Hermione agreed.

Once out on the dance floor, Hermione felt very self-conscious. When anyone would whisper in their direction, Charlie smiled broadly at the wizards and gave the witches a wink. Hermione soon relaxed and had a wonderful time. Bill cut in just as the band began a slow song. Hermione sighed as Bill wrapped his arms around her and they swayed to the music.

The rest of the evening was a blur of delicious food, dancing, and laughter. At one point, a photographer approached them about taking a family group photo. The Weasleys gathered around with Hermione in the center, Bill and Ron on either side. Some where in the back of her mind Hermione was sure that picture would be on the front page of tomorrow paper. Ron pulled the photographer to the side and had a very hushed conversation.

Sitting at the table alone everyone else was dancing. Bill watched his wife dance yet another dance with one of the twins. Her face was radiant, her eyes were sparkling and she looked happy. This evening was a success. Bill was ready to take his wife home and remind her how much he loved her. Standing up Bill felt a hand on the small of his back. Turning he saw Fleur smiling up at him.

"Bill did you save a dance for me?" Fleur purred and tried to cuddle up to him.

"Hell! No!" Bill pushed her hands off his arm.

Fleur push out her bottom lip in a pout. "Willy Billy you do not mean that."

Bill looked in horror. "Do not call me that! Are you sick? I AM MARRIED AND EXPECTING A CHILD WITH MY WIFE!" Loudly shouting the last part just as the music stopped and everyone in the room heard him.

Fleur blanched as Bill turned away from her and walked to Hermione. Fleur was left standing alone with every one pitying her.

The Weasley family left the celebration with plans to meet for brunch the next morning. Bill did not spare a backward glance to his ex-fiancée.

The only thing that marred the next three months of Hermione and Bill's life was the repeated reprint of the picture of Ron and them in the Daily Prophet. Various articles printed underneath had different themes ranging from multiple babies with multiple fathers to a false pregnancy rouse to garner publicity. The Weasley family ignored the gossip.

Charlie and Helen became engaged the week after Charlie started work at the Welsh Reserve and together they purchased Hermione's ruined flat. Bill spent his spare time on the weekends helping Charlie remodel the flat into a home for the engaged couple. Hermione contributed to the rebuilding effort by bring the laborers lunch or dinner when they were working.

Hermione no longer say that she did not have a baby belly. She raided Bill's closet for comfortable clothes and magically expanded her own items when she could. Charlie and Bill offered weekly to go with her to shop for maternity clothes but Hermione had resisted. She was not interested in spending time in public. The Daily Prophet was relentless.

Bill and Hermione spent the majority of their days working together on his difficult cases. Hermione seemed to be able to see patterns that no one else could detect. Gringott's had contacted her about accepting a full time curse breaker position but Hermione was very content with consignment work. After losing the opportunity to be a full time mum to baby Ronald, Hermione wanted to have a flexible schedule for when this little one made its appearance.

When Charlie and Helen's flat was finished, the engaged couple held a flat warming party for the family. Hermione was stunned at the difference in her old home. Bill and Charlie had moved walls, put in larger windows, and replaced carpet with hardwood floors. She was so glad her old flat would now be a home for people she loved.

The party was low key and Harry and Ginny had made their excuses and had left early. Hermione suspected that they had other more intimate plans for the evening. The best part of the evening being when all the brothers and their significant others started to share stories of their childhood mishaps and misdeeds. Percy was the only brother to come alone and he did not have many stories to share. Hermione tried to include him in the conversation but he seemed uncomfortable talking to her. During a lull, Percy cleared his throat blurted out, "They say a wizard should make sure to coat the inside of his expecting witch at least once a week…it helps to ensure a strong magical signature."

There was complete silence. Helen looked at Hermione and they both began to laugh uncontrollably.

Bill had just taken a mouthful of beer before Percy spoke and the surprise statement caused him to spray the coffee table. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Bill looked at Percy and said, "Go to know Percy. Thanks for the tip I guess I have some work to do.

With out skipping a beat Bill stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. "Coco time to go we want to ensure a strong magical signature."

Hermione batted his hand away and blushed furiously.

Hermione was remembering that evening the next week when she was getting ready for her monthly healer's appointment. Bill was going to meet her there just as he had last month. Bill accompanied Hermione to every healer visit. He had more questions than Hermione and Healer Ruiz was very patient with him.

"Hermione! Bill! Are you home?" Molly Weasley was calling from the fireplace.

"I am here Molly. What can I do for you?" Hermione had stepped back from the front door and walked toward the fireplace.

"Oh good I caught you in. I am planning a family dinner here at the Burrow for Sunday. I hope you and Bill can make it." Molly was smiling.

"I will have to check with your son but I do not think there will be a problem. What is the special occasion?" Hermione continued to try to button her jacket around her protruding belly.

"Nothing special Ginny just suggested we all get together." Molly answered.

"Oh okay then can I bring anything?" Hermione finally gave it up as a lost cause and left the jacket open.

"Just come that is all. Do not forget to let me know what the healer says. Take care. Bye!" Molly was gone.

Hermione sighed a year ago she would never have though that this would be her life. Life was exactly the way it was suppose to be and Hermione knew that it was too good to last.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thank you for sticking with my little story!


	21. Chapter 21

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please forgive the tardiness. Spring allergies are a bear to live with!

________________________________________________________________________

"Well you know what I think…do you? I think you should both paint the nurseries orange!" Hermione realized that Ron must be very drunk to be giving both her and Ginny ideas for their respective nurseries. Just as Hermione had suspected the family dinner idea that Ginny had suggested to Molly was just a ploy to get the entire family together. Everyone was sitting round the dining table and the plates had just been served to everyone when Harry pushed his chair back and stood up to get everyone's attention.

Tapping on the water glass a fidgety Harry loudly cleared his throat and said, "This may come a great shock to you but, yes, I, Harry 'save the wizarding world' Potter was finally able to get your beloved Ginny knocked up!"

The table erupted into a joyous tumult. However, Harry was not finished speaking and despite his efforts to silence the family, it took a loud sharp whistle from Ginny to get everyone's attention for the second time. Harry looked down lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, thank you for that, Gin, as I was saying Ginny and I are expecting and I just wanted let you boys know that I will no longer be needing your 'tips'. So please stop sending owls." Harry sat down as Mr. Weasley chocked on his water. Bill began to laugh as he patted his chocking father on the back.

The rest of the dinner conversation centered on babies, getting ready for babies, taking care of babies, best way to cure colic and as the evening wore on and the fire whiskey bottle made its appearance, how to make babies. When the inebriated brothers sat in the garden, smoked cigars, and discuss that particular aspect of babies Ginny and Hermione decided to wandered into the kitchen of the Burrow and join Molly for a cup of tea.

Despite the fact that she and Harry had been trying for a year to get pregnant Ginny was very nervous and unsure bout the whole situation and full of questions for the women.

"I cannot feel the baby!" she exclaimed with tears. "I know that I won't be able to feel the baby move for months I just thought I would feel more pregnant."

Hermione smiled with a distant look in her eye. "Gin, I was almost five months along the first time before I even found out I was pregnant. I don't think it is something you necessarily feel right away."

Molly sat quietly and listened to her daughter and her daughter in law. This was a conversation that every generation of women had and Molly knew she was privileged to participate in this one. She did not feel the need to impart her wisdom but rather she felt she should just give advice when asked. It was a new feeling for Molly Weasley.

"William!" Hermione shouted from the bedroom. She waited for less than fifteen seconds before she shouted again, "William Weasley!" nothing.

Hermione whimpered, the pain was worse and she was getting scared. She tried for the fifth time to move her leg but it hurt too much. Bill was ignoring her. Tears began to stream down her face, Hermione knew that she was going to be stuck standing in the closet doorway for hours or until her husband noticed she was missing.

"Bill! Please."

Bill Weasley had heard the first two pleas for him but truth be told he was enjoying frustrating his wife too much to answer. The couple had been irritating each other off and on for weeks. During the rare moments when they were able to have a civil conversation, they both admitted it was just stress. Hermione felt completely overwhelmed and nervous, whereas Bill admitted that he too was nervous and apprehensive about being in the delivery room. He had explained that nothing would keep him from being with Hermione during the birth of their child but the idea of an entire human being shooting out of her private parts was weird.

It was Hermione's third plea that finally got Bill's attention. It sounded weak and scared.

"Coco what is it this time?" Bill yelled back as he reluctantly got up from the sofa and walked into the bedroom.

The first thing Bill saw was Hermione holding on to the doorframe of the closet. She was standing on one leg with the other held at a strange angle. Bill noticed that one supporting leg was shaking from the effort. When Hermione looked up Bill saw that her face contorted in pain.

"Coco! Coco!" Bill's heart almost stopped and then began to race. "Coco is it the baby?"

Hermione shook her head and groaned, "No, it is my leg if I move it hurts."

Bill grabbed her around the waist picked her up. Hermione screamed in pain. Bill cradled her to his chest and ran for the fireplace. Bill yelled "St. Mungo's" as they stepped in.

It was almost three hours later and visits from virtually every family member before Bill and Hermione were released. Bill began to collect their belongings he was ready to leave and go home. Only Ron and Mrs. Weasley had stayed and were waiting in the lobby to escort them home.

Bill was holding a small paper bag with potions for Hermione and was standing next to his wife. Bill gently rubbing her eight month belly and listening to healer explain again to Hermione that the baby was fine and that it was safe for them to go home.

Hermione was having trouble accepting that the horrific pain was a result of 'Baby Weasley' shifting and pressing on her sciatic nerve. After a lengthy question and answer session, Hermione finally sighed and agreed that the healer's diagnosis made sense. The baby was getting bigger and more active but space was limited. Bill chuckled as Hermione made a face at the healer as he left the examination room.

"Coco - behave! You know that the healer is right." Bill was smiling as he helped her step into her shoes. Hermione had not been able to see her feet from standing position for quite a while.

"Bill, you have some nerve. You know that you are just as worried about all of this as I am!" Hermione whined as they began to walk to the lobby.

"Coco you are right I have concerns but I believe the healer. Bill Junior was trying out his Quidditch moves." Bill slowed his pace to accommodate Hermione.

"But okay look I will make you this promise Coco, I will be with you no matter what I will right next you okay? We will get through this together." Bill's arm pulled Hermione to his side. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Here they are Mum!" Ron stood up from the bank of chairs in the St. Mungo's lobby and walked toward the couple.

"Ron, you are still here? I thought you had to go home and check on your wife." Bill was surprised to see his youngest brother.

"Please do not mention her. I have petitioned the Minister of Magic, the Wizegomot, even the Department for Care of Magical Creatures for an annulment. There should some loophole I can slip through – she was crazy way before we even met." Ron had turned a bright red from his anger.

"My bet is on the Department for Care of Magical Creatures," Bill responded, "but that still does not explain why you are still here."

Molly answered, "He wanted to make sure Hermione was out of danger. He checked in on Veronique about an hour ago."

Molly moved to stand next to Hermione. "Are you sure they said you could leave?"

Hermione was just about to answer when there was a loud shout from the lobby door.

"Let go of me you idiot! I can walk." A female voice yelled at the security guards.

"Mrs. Weasley, you called the emergency healer complaining of chest pains", the older of the two guards was yelling right back at the crazed witch, "and then you refused to be treated at home. You insisted on being brought here to St. Mungo's because you were so sick and now you are acting as if you are fine!"

Veronique Weasley turned away from the guard and scanned the lobby. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ron. "Ron, darling, thank goodness you are here! Please tell these fools to leave me alone!"

Ron did not have a chance to say anything because that moment Veronique saw Hermione standing between the Weasley brothers.

"You filthy little cu…" Veronique did not finish she sentence. Instead, she ripped the young guard's wand out of his hand and aimed it at Hermione's heart.

"I told you but you refused to listen to me. I simply cannot have such a whore interfering with my marriage anymore I will not tolerate it! I told you before but now I realize you are too stupid to understand. I am forced to teach you another lesson. Believe me when I tell you that you and your bastard are going to pay." Veronique smiled a sick little smile. "Truly I think I should get a medal for this…it really is a public service."

Bill pushed Hermione behind him and put out his arm. "Veronique put down the wand. It is not what you think. You know that Ron has been faithful to you. As a matter of fact he was telling me right before you came how much you mean to him."

This seemed to surprise the crazed witch. Veronique tilted her head and a little drool poured out of the side of her mouth as she smiled. "Really? Ron you still love me?" She eyes were unfocused and her wand hand shook.

Ron took a step toward his insane spouse. "Come on now, put down the wand Veronique and we can go home and discuss this."

Something in Veronique snapped. "Say it!" She screeched "Say you love me!!!"

Ron took another step closer and stretched out his arm. "Just give me the wand Veronique and then we will…"

"No! Say you love me!" Tears were pouring down Veronique's face. In a small whisper she repeated, "Say you love me."

Ron did not answer.

Veronique roared and aimed the stolen wand at Hermione and Bill.

Bill pushed Hermione farther behind him as the sickly yellow stream of light struck him in the arm.

Hermione screamed and Bill crumbled to the lobby floor.

As the guards and Ron tackled Veronique to the ground, Hermione watched emergency healers converge on her husband.

"He is still breathing!"

"We have to get him to stasis."

"Some one call Healer Smythe we are going to need her."

Hermione watched the healers take Bill away and then she collapsed.

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you forgive the length. The next chapter should the last and I am having trouble finishing the story. Not because I do not know how it ends but rather I have enjoyed writing it so much.

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!


	22. Chapter 22

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Exams administered – check

Grades submitted – check

Godson's bridal shower hosted – check

Father's 75th birthday party hosted – check

School finished yesterday – check

"Coco" finished today - check

Thank you for waiting I have rewritten this part at least 3 maybe 4 times and this is end I have been searching for.

________________________________________________________________________

"Please…please Bill…please." Hermione whispered as she struggled to wake up. She could hear the low steady drone of voices. They seemed too soft to recognize and too loud to ignore.

"That was the hundredth time she has called for him." A voice said.

"I am not going to be the one to tell her." Another voice whispered in reply.

"Do not worry about it I will tell her as soon as she is awake." A third much stronger voice answered the first two.

"When did the healers say she should come around?" asked a female voice that seemed familiar to Hermione.

The strong voice answered, "Any time now. She did not hit her head they think it was the stress of seeing Bill you know."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Seeing Bill what?" She asked.

"Coco!" Hermione recognized the strong voice as belonging to Charlie and turned her head toward him.

"Seeing Bill what?" Hermione asked again this time stronger as she tried to sit up.

Hermione realized she was in a hospital bed and the small curtained off cubicle was filled with red heads.

"Coco why don't you lie back down and I promise I will tell you everything. Please Coco just do not fight me on this!" Charlie was adamant.

Hermione stopped struggling to sit up and sunk back into the pillows but her eyes never left Charlie's face.

"Where is Bill? What has happened? Why is everyone standing around staring at me?" Hermione voice was flat.

Charlie looked at his sister in law and then at the rest of the people gathered around the bed. "How about some tea? Go find a cup and give Coco and I a bit of time."

Hermione closed her eyes as the Weasley clan filed out. Their somber faces had already told her enough.

"Charlie where is my husband?" Hermione whispered with a soft sob when they were finally alone.

"Coco, Bill is alive." Charlie said it as fast as he could to relieve the terror in Hermione's eyes.

A sob came out of Hermione.

"Bill is alive but the healers as having trouble making a diagnosis. No one knows the spell that Veronique used." Charlie was closing watching Hermione he did not want to cause undue stress on the baby.

"Coco, Bill is in a coma. They can not wake him." Charlie's voice cracked on the last part.

Hermione did not answer. Tears flowed across her cheeks, as she stayed perfectly still looking up at Charlie as he stood at the side of her bed. Charlie gently picked up Hermione's hand and held it while she sobbed.

The curtains being pushed back and the same gray hair healer from Hermione's previous stay entered talking to herself.

"Hermione Weasley why does that sound familiar…" then the healer looked up at the patient in the bed. "You are not Hermione Weasley you are Ms. Puffe I remember you and how is the wee one?"

Hermione looked at Charlie and they both had to smile.

The elderly healer began checking Hermione and just kept talking, "Now dear you and that husband of yours did not listen to me I see. You are going to busy with two wee ones to tend to…well at least you will to busy to make a third anytime soon!"

Charlie was trying with great difficulty not to laugh in the healer's face. "Coco, that sounded like a challenge to me."

Hermione groaned at Charlie and tried to sit up. "I just want to go to my husband!"

The healer wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I thought this strapping young lad was the wee one's papa."

Charlie smiled and nudged Hermione in the shoulder, "Did you hear that I am strapping!"

"Go tell it to Helen!" Hermione finally was able to come to a sitting position and asked the healer, "Can I be released? My husband has been hurt and my idiot brother in law here will not let me up to go find him."

"Healer Ruiz is your attending healer and it is her decision. I am just checking up on the patients while she helps with an emergency case." The healer's gray curls were springing out of the tight bun as she nodded her head as she spoke. "Poor boy is in a coma, the healers do not think it will be much longer…he was attacked in the lobby by some crazed witch…so sad apparently he has a young wife with a wee one on the way…"

Hermione began to cry again.

"Oh my Ms. Puffee do not worry yourself it will all work out. Just as soon as you deliver this new babe, all you have to do is to keep your wee ones clean and fed. Now poppa," the healer was talking to Charlie, "I am going to show you that contraceptive spell again!"

It was another four hours of excruciating waiting for Hermione before Healer Ruiz came to sign her release papers. Charlie had wandered off a couple of times to check on Bill but there was no news. Hermione with the help of Charlie walked to the Spell Damage Ward waiting room where the rest of the family was gathered.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were huddled together on in the middle of the waiting room. They had sent Ginny and Harry to check on Hermione multiple times while they waited to hear about their oldest. Molly was the first to see Hermione approach and stood up to embrace her son's wife.

"Is Bill awake yet?" Hermione asked as soon as she sat down next to Harry. "I want to see him." was the next sentence out of her mouth in quick secession.

Harry looked at his dearest friend and shook his head. "Hermione, the healers are worried. They told Molly and Arthur that you have to face the real possibility that Bill might never wake up."

Hermione's face whitened but she did not cry only stood up resolutely and looked at the group gathered. "I can promise you one thing, William Weasley will wake up and he will do it in time for his child's birth."

She smiled at Harry, "Do not ever underestimate a pregnant woman Harry Potter; we are a very determined lot. Bill promised to be with me when our baby is born I plan on making sure he keeps his promise!"

"Now would some one please tell me where my husband is?" Hermione started walking toward the double doors that separated the waiting room from the Spell Damage ward.

Three weeks later Hermione was spending all of her time next to Bill's bed. Beyond an occasional muscle twitch, he had not yet stirred, but Hermione refused to give up hope. Every time his eyes fluttered or his hand momentarily moved in hers, Hermione took it as a sign that he was getting closer to waking up. Hermione wanted to believe that Bill was trying to come back to her.

Every morning after she had kissed her husband good morning and rearranged his bed sheets, she would check with the floor healers and get an update on Bill's progress. Hermione never paid attention to the pitying looks the healers gave her nor did she respond to more outwardly snide, backhanded comments that were made before she was out of earshot. Bill Weasley was not the 'lost cause' that some people say, he was going to see his child and Hermione never allowed anyone to doubt it.

Once Hermione had worked Bill's limbs to keep them limber, she would read the Daily Prophet aloud to him making sarcastic comments when necessary. One member of the family, usually Molly or Ginny, would bring her lunch and spend the afternoon visiting Hermione. If it were one of her brothers in law, they would insist on Hermione going to the lunchroom. Hermione realized that it was as if they were uncomfortable with the fact that they could not fix Bill. They felt guilty.

During the afternoons, Hermione would spread out the latest difficult case sent over from Gringott's and spend the hours working and asking Bill's opinion on proposed ideas. The healers stopped in often to check on the patient's condition and Healer Ruiz came by a couple of times a week to check on Hermione and monitor the baby's progress.

Hermione refused to acknowledge the whispered conversations of how sad it was that she was in denial. She knew that her husband would not let her down, he would wake up and in time to see their child born, she was sure.

Evenings were the hardest for Hermione, the hospital would become silent and it became harder to pretend that everything was fine. It meant that she would have to go back to the flat alone. While she was at the hospital, she could feel Bill, hold his hand, lean over and give his cheek a kiss. However, there was no one at home. The bed was too big, the kitchen too clean, and the half-finished nursery only reminded her that their life together had stopped. Veronique had frozen her world.

From the very beginning of this ordeal, Ron had taken it upon him self to bring Hermione dinner and escort her home when she could no longer stay awake. They did not speak much but Hermione was grateful for his never wavering presence. Not once did Ron try to convince her to give up or tell her she was wasting her time or that perhaps she needed to prepare herself for the inevitable. He simply was there.

Veronique was scheduled for trial at the end of the third week of Hermione's vigil. Both Ron and Charlie were expected to testify. The Daily Prophet was predicting a guilty verdict and running an opinion poll as to whether Veronique should get life sentence in Azkaban or forced to take up permanent residence in St. Mungo's mental ward. Hermione did not have an opinion either was fine with her. Ron had told her that most likely he would not be able to bring her dinner and escort her home until the trial was over. Hermione was surprised to see him on the Friday night after Veronique's trial began.

"Ron what are you doing here? Did the trial end? Please tell me that the crazy witch got Azkaban!" Hermione smiled at her friend.

She was sitting on the edge of Bill's bed holding his hand thinking of how much she needed him to wake up soon. The baby was kicking and had been all day. Hermione smiled as she hand rubbed the particularly sore spot underneath her ribs.

Hermione did not stand up but did look over to her work papers. She was too tired to straighten them up; she wished she could just sleep here. The healers had forbidden her from trying to enlarge Bill's bed again. They claimed it was 'healthier' for her and the baby to sleep at the flat. Hermione's opinion of healers was getting worse as the days progressed.

She looked at the empty handed Ron and asked, "No dinner?" Ron shook his head and walked further into the room.

"Ron so what happened? Is everything okay?" Hermione gripped her husband's hand tighter. Something was wrong. It had to be very wrong for Ron to be here and so silent.

"Just tell me what is wrong Ron you unnerving me." Hermione's voice was quavering.

Ron was closing the door then turned back to face Hermione. His face looked different; he still had not spoken but kept walking towards the bed. Something was off.

Hermione had both hands on Bill's for support. Something was wrong she knew it. More than ever, she wanted Bill to come out of the damn coma.

"Ron, stop right there and tell me what is going on or I will hex you."

A gruff unfamiliar male voice answered her, "Came to bring ya' home as usual."

Hermione began to stand when Bill's hand grasped Hermione's and would not let her go. Hermione gasped and took her eyes off Ron to look down at her hand. When she looked back up a second later Ron was right next to her with his hand reaching for her shoulder.

"No, I do not think I want to go home just yet." Hermione could feel the tight pressure of Bill's grip.

Ron grumbled, "It's late and I have to get back. You must come with me now. Do what you are told woman."

Hermione recoiled from Ron's words and few that her instincts were right this was not Ron.

"No!" was a soft whisper from Bill. Hermione turned to look at her husband to find she was looking into the most beautiful open eyes in the world.

Bill struggled to move his mouth to form the words, "No!"

Hermione sobbed and smiled at the same time. "Bill. Oh Bill I knew you were still here…"

The rest of her words were left unsaid when Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's neck and pulled her up to stand next to him.

"I told you to move woman, you never listen to me do you. If you had only been more cooperative earlier none of this would have happened…all I wanted was a little drink and some fun…but no you had to act all uptight and prissy. You need to be taught you place and if you are a very, very good I just might let you keep this runt..." Ron's hand was rubbing Hermione's swollen belly kneading it as if it was bread dough.

"I could train up the brat to be my house elf and service my needs when you misbehave." Ron was dragging her away from Bill toward the door.

"One noise, one peep and I will slit you open and gut you like a pig." Ron was reaching behind him for the doorknob.

Hermione kept her eyes on Bill. She could see him struggling to make some noise or some how move; tears where pouring down both of their faces. Hermione tried to fight to break Ron's hold but his arm was too tight and her body too ungainly for her to break free. Hermione felt as helpless as she did on the bathroom floor all those months ago. That was when she realized. She knew is was not Ron and suddenly she also knew that the monster choking her and threatening to kill her child had to be Sebastian.

In that moment, Hermione search for an escape. Her wand was in her satchel, Bill was awake but struggling to move, the healers were not scheduled to do rounds for another twenty minutes, Hermione was on her own.

Hermione turned her head to the side so that her nose was closest to Sebastian's wrist and lifted her foot. Counting to three in her mind she simultaneously she slammed her foot down on Sebastian's instep and jerked her head down slipping out of the chokehold. For a moment it was not clear who was more surprised, Sebastian because of the horrible pain in his foot or Hermione because her plan worked.

Hermione took the opportunity of Sebastian's confusion to snatch her wand from her satchel and point it at his heart.

The face looking at Hermione was slowly dissolving and reforming to create a new visage. The red hair and blue eyes of Ron changed into the sandy brown hair and light brown eyes for her former neighbor and tormentor.

"So you do not do just spiders." Hermione warily asked.

Sebastian gave her a lazy smile, "I can become most animals and I am better at men than women."

Hermione understood why he had never been caught. It would be virtual impossible to recognize him.

"I guess it is time for me to go 'Coco', oh does it surprise you that I know about you little secret? I have been watching and waiting for you. Your husband snores and by the way… so do you…since you have become a beached whale. Keep a look out for me. I will be around."

Sebastian laughed and his body began to melt forming into a cockroach. Hermione screamed and sliced the air with her wand freezing Sebastian's transformation in mid process. The result was hideous.

The door burst open and healers flooded in the room stepping over the quivering half insect half wizard on the floor. Hermione dropped her wand and sat down on the side of Bill's bed. He had managed to turn his head toward her and Hermione was graced with a smile.

It took another couple of days before Bill was strong enough to sit up in bed. The healers refused to consider allowing him into the birthing room when Hermione's water broke a week after she was due. However, the combined persuasive powers of seven wands being held by hot-tempered redheads and the influence of the "Boy Who Kept on Living" changed their minds. Bill Weasley cried as he watched his daughter born.

The Daily Prophet ran a small announcement the next day.

_Wee Wailing Weasley Witch Welcomed!_

_Molly Coco Weasley made her appearance on Wednesday March 1__st_

_She is the beloved daughter of William and Hermione 'Coco' Weasley_

_Miss Weasley is also the niece of the recently convicted witch Veronique Weasley who is currently residing in Azkaban._

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and a special thank you for those that had the time to review, it was fantastic to know that others enjoyed my work.

My goal has always been to show a broken Hermione become a healed Hermione. Humans never stay the same and journey everyone takes is amazing.

This afternoon I am starting my next story – Jamie – please feel free to stop by.

Cindy


End file.
